Él y yo
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Eren tiene algunas lagunas en su memoria que no lo dejan recordar algo demasiado importante, así que hace caso a las palabras de Mikasa y busca ayuda profesional, con la cual será capaz de descubrir el suceso que estuvo tan escondido entre tantos recuerdos junto a Jean.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! =D

Hoy tengo algo dedicado a todos aquellos que aprecian esta pareja c:

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Entré sigiloso, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. De inmediato me encontré con un escritorio de caoba y un pequeño hombre detrás de él. No me miraba, pero notaba sus ojos grises mirar los papeles que llenaba a pesar de que el cabello le cubría el rostro. Cuando me acerqué pasó su mirada directamente hacia mí, quitándose los anteojos de armazón delgado color negro. Luego estiró la mano, dándome el permiso de sentarme frente a él. Lo hice un poco abrumado, jamás había visitado ninguna clase de psicólogo o algo parecido, pero Mikasa me había recomendado ir con este hombre. No tenía nada que perder, fue lo que me convenció al final.

Intercambiamos un par de palabras al principio, presentándonos. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, él me miraba fijamente y yo recorría la habitación entera con la mirada. El lugar estaba realmente ordenado, además de que quizás nunca podría encontrar una sola mota de polvo por más que buscara. Tenía un montón de libros detrás de él, en el librero que cubría toda la pared. Luego, del lado izquierdo del escritorio, había un ventanal que daba hacia una hermosa vista de la ciudad, cierto, estábamos en un noveno piso. Me reí un poquito cuando lo recordé, entonces volví a mirar al hombre pequeño. _Uff, tiene una presencia abrumadora con ese aspecto y mirada_, pensé de inmediato.

Sin embargo pronto comenzamos a hablar fluidamente, desde el principio, aunque el principio en realidad terminó siendo parte del final. Había huecos en mi memoria, huecos que quizás no podría recordar jamás, algo que, aunque al principio me pareció estúpido, me abrumaba demasiado. Levi, que conservaba una paciencia inhumana ante las tonterías que le decía, me prestaba total atención. A tal grado en el que comenzaba a pensar que no había parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que comencé a hablar. Por medio minuto estuve atento a ello, pero gradualmente lo olvidé metido en mi tema.

Comencé a contarle que tenía una relación amorosa con un chico con el que tuve una primera impresión horrible.

_¿Qué clase de primera impresión horrible? _

El idiota criticó mis sueños y se burló de ellos diciendo que mis palabras eran hipócritas. Porque cuando nos encontramos en esa clase de "retiro" para ser una persona exitosa a la que mi padre me obligó a ir. No iba a aprovechar el retiro, sino que iba en busca de compradores de libros de superación personal que una editorial me obligaba a vender: la editorial de los padres de Armin, mi mejor amigo. Estaba hasta la parte de atrás, sin escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que el tipo al micrófono decía cuando me llamó, diciéndome que necesitaba a un voluntario más que subiera a dar un pequeño ejemplo de lo que decía. Fruncí las cejas yendo hasta allá y pasé por detrás de un par de chicos de mi edad, uno con pecas en la cara y el otro tenía un parecido horrible con un caballo. _¿Qué clase de sueños tienes? _Ser fuerte, respondí, para acabar con todos aquellos grandes titanes que controlan mi vida y la de los demás. El Cara de Caballo contestó algo sobre querer estar seguro en la capital para no tener problemas nunca más y ser feliz, mientras que el otro chico decía que estaba trabajando duro para poder darlo todo por su pueblo. Todos se conmovieron con este último, incluyéndome.

Tras ése acto volví a mi lugar a esperar a que el retiro acabara de una vez y poder vender al menos un par de libros de una maldita vez. Muchos se acercaron de inmediato debido a lo bien que había hablado el orador acerca de un libro que yo tenía en venta. El más costoso, bingo. De ahora en adelante tomaría más participaciones en esas cosas, igual y algún buen hombre decidía hacerme la venta del año. Pero el idiota Cara de Caballo no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con dejarme trabajar a gusto, porque en cuanto pudo interrumpir mis ventas vino a burlarse de mí llamándome hipócrita e idiota por decir cosas tan _cursis_ parecidas a un _cuento de hadas_. Tuvimos una pelea ahí mismo. El pecoso intentó por todos los medios detenernos pero terminaron llamando a la policía y ambos terminamos una noche en la misma celda por provocar disturbios en un lugar público.

Ésa noche fue quizás una de las peores de toda mi vida. Ambos nos la pasamos de lo lindo bufando y culpándonos el uno al otro entre gritos que nos valieron muchos golpes en los barrotes cortesía de los policías, lo hacían diciéndonos "_¡Eh! ¡Quietos!_", tal como si fuéramos alguna clase de animal. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana dejamos de pelear porque comenzábamos a cabecear del sueño. Entonces ambos fuimos a tirarnos en el remedo de cama que había en la celda, pues no era más que un colchón más delgado que hot cake. Y volvimos a pelear, así que, como castigo nos dejaron medio día más ahí. Medio día en el que decidimos callarnos un rato. Tal vez por el sueño que teníamos o quizás porque también nos castigaron quitándonos media comida.

Cuando salimos nos encontramos cada uno con alguien que nos esperaba. A él se lo llevó su madre en un auto gris y a mí me recogió Mikasa acompañada de Armin. No volvimos a encontrarnos en mucho tiempo.

_¿Cómo volvieron a encontrarse?_

Nuestro reencuentro fue curioso, porque mientras yo trabajaba en la editorial de los padres de Armin por ayudarlos y por tener un pequeño sueldo con el cual darme un par de lujos a veces; el Cara de Caballo llegó buscando alguna copia de muestra de un libro de química que manejaba la editorial, así que, sin poder evitarlo, nos volvimos a encontrar. Llevamos la fiesta en paz, intentando no pelearnos por cualquier estupidez mientras buscaba el libro, pues en cuanto le diera el libro se iría y probablemente no volvería a verlo. O eso pensaba yo. Sin embargo el destino no estaba de acuerdo, porque cuando encontré el libro de muestra resultó que no era la edición que buscaba. Ya no había otra, así que respiré profundo, llamé a Armin en busca de ayuda y la repuesta fue: dile que vuelva mañana por él.

El día siguiente tampoco hubo suerte. Armin tenía un resfriado y el libro lo había conseguido él. Sabía que tenía que haber ido por él la noche anterior. Ambos bufamos molestos. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Respiré tan profundo como pude, volteándome para darle una hoja de formulario donde anotara sus datos para llamarlo cuando estuviera el libro. _Lo necesito para mañana_. Joder. Tuve que prometerle que se lo llevaría a casa esa misma tarde, al fin y al cabo me había dado su dirección y todo. Cara de Caballo frunció las cejas a punto de decir algo, pero terminó bufando y se fue enojado. Yo también estaría enojado, pero tenía ganas de darle el libro hasta el día siguiente por idiota. Miré el formulario que llenó, su letra era clara e incluso un poco elegante. Anoté su número en el móvil por si algún día me daba insomnio, así podría llamarlo para molestar un rato a las tres de la madrugada. Entonces leí su dirección, mierda. Jean Kirchstein era mi vecino.

De regreso a casa alrededor de las cuatro y media de la tarde pasé a recoger el libro al departamento de Armin, no me quedé mucho tiempo, porque definitivamente no quería tener un resfriado y mi amigo realmente podría contagiármelo con un estornudo de lo mal que estaba. Por suerte su abuelo lo cuidaba y no tenía la necesidad de quedarme. A unas cuadras de casa me detuve para comprar algo de comer y ahí, de nuevo, estaba el estúpido poni. Le entregué el libro casi estampándoselo en la cara, sin importarme un carajo lo que dijera la gente y salí corriendo directo hacia mi casa. Busqué las llaves en mis bolsillos desesperadamente, por si llegaba a verme entrar. No estaban.

—Eres un idiota, lanzaste tus llaves junto con el libro— escuché. La mala suerte me seguía, o tal vez era la estupidez andando. Sí, debía ser eso.

De inmediato le arrebaté las llaves y esperé a que se fuera, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Nos miramos fijamente esperando a que uno de los dos se largara de una vez. No pasó nada. Ninguno de los dos dio ni un solo paso. Entonces nos movimos a la vez, mirando cada uno nuestra puerta, que estaba a menos de un metro de la otra, la abrimos sin mirarnos y _¡Maldita sea! _El grito alteró a una mujer que pasó cerca y nos juzgó con la mirada. Ése fue el día en el que nos dimos cuenta de que el mundo estaba en nuestra contra.

_¿Cómo fue que jamás se vieron antes?_

Ambos teníamos horarios extremadamente incompatibles. Si él llegaba a casa a las cuatro yo había salido diez minutos antes; si yo había salido a las siete él había llegado dos minutos antes. Y en el caso de que llegáramos a encontrarnos seguro que no habíamos puesto la suficiente atención para darnos cuenta de ello. Por ejemplo, con el tiempo me di cuenta de que él tenía clases por la mañana y trabajaba por la tarde los días en que yo descansaba y viceversa. Así de simple. Asistíamos al mismo colegio, pero estábamos en secciones diferentes que provocaba que nuestro rol fuera hacia diferentes lugares sin que nos cruzáramos una sola vez en la vida.

Me sorprendí bastante cuando me di cuenta de que nuestras madres trabajaban en el mismo lugar. Ambas se conocían hacía años e iban juntas de la casa al trabajo y del trabajo a la casa. _Deberías intentar convivir un poco con los vecinos. Tienen un hijo de tu edad, es un buen chico_. Claro, un buen chico. Ojalá lo conociera de verdad. Fue lo primero que pensé y caminé directo a mi habitación, furioso.

_¿Cómo sobrevivieron a esa situación llena de infortunios?_

Al principio fue totalmente incómodo: cuando salía a cualquier lugar, aún con mis padres o mis amigos, me asomaba por la puerta a ver si él estaba afuera, si estaba de regreso o quizás estaba por salir también. De regreso era lo mismo, no podía evitarlo, simplemente no quería encontrármelo y ver su estúpida cara de caballo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, desde el día en el que nos enteramos de que éramos vecinos volvimos a encontrarnos innumerables veces. Siempre intentábamos ignorarnos, fingiendo no vernos y entrando rápidamente a la casa. Duramos alrededor de dos meses así hasta que comenzamos a ignorarnos de verdad. No nos miramos, ni nos hablamos.

Al menos eso duró hasta que a Jean se le ocurrió coquetear con Mikasa, que era como mi hermana. Fue en ese momento que comenzamos una pelea más. No terminamos en la cárcel como la primera vez, pero sí terminamos en casa quejándonos de los golpes, rasguños y moretones que nos dejamos mientras Mikasa y Armin nos atendían. Nos dijimos un montón de cosas entre refunfuños.

Y la tensión siguió por casi medio año. Sobre todo porque curiosamente coincidíamos cada día más, incluso en el colegio nos veíamos y una vez estuvimos en aulas contiguas, con las mismas horas de receso y todo. Maldita vida. _Dale una oportunidad_. Armin se la pasaba diciéndome eso una y otra vez. Decía que quizás podríamos comenzar desde el principio, presentarnos como es debido, no hablar de nuestros sueños (con especial énfasis) y tal vez buscar algún gusto en común, _como el sabor de goma de mascar_. Pero seguro hasta en eso estábamos en desacuerdo. Seguro que si a mí me gusta el de menta a él le gusta el de uva o el de fresa, o en cualquier caso si él dijera menta yo diría fresa por contradecirlo. Así de grave debía de estar nuestro odio.

Sin embargo un día decidimos, de nuevo, el ignorarnos en un ciento por ciento. Aunque sabíamos que no podríamos aguantar mucho. Así que básicamente nuestra "relación", o lo que fuera, se basaba en ignorarnos por un rato hasta que la frustración de no gritarle al otro se acumulaba lo suficiente como para comenzar a gritarnos en pleno pasillo del colegio.

_Entonces ¿cómo comenzaron a tener una relación amorosa? _Aunque esto sea el principio del fin, es una larga historia.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Espero sus reviews!<p>

Ustedes deciden si sigue o no sigue ;)

Aclaración: cada pregunta en_ cursiva_, siempre y cuando esté fuera de un párrafo,es una pregunta que Levi le hace a Eren y lo que sigue es la respuesta a esta.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero su opinión ;3

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Les traje un nuevo capítulo de este fic.

Gracias a quienes me dejaron un review y a los que lo leyeron por darle una pequeña oportunidad ;3

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

Ciertamente la relación entre Jean y yo era bastante ambigua. Muchas veces teníamos nuestros roces y eso por supuesto nos traía problemas de sobra que muchas veces no nos dejaban ni siquiera estar en casa en paz. Muchas veces me sucedió el estar en casa pensando si Jean estaba en la suya y si podía escuchar lo que decía o hacía a través de la pared. Incluso hubo veces en las que pegué las orejas a la pared para ver si yo podía escucharlo. Tal vez en algún momento podría escuchar algún nombre de una chica que le gustara, así sabría con qué burlarme de él. Claro, era una lógica estúpida. Porque, ya sabes, estaba demasiado al pendiente del idiota Cara de Caballo.

_¿Cómo comenzaron a llevarse bien?_

No lo hicimos por mucho tiempo, pero hubo algo que hizo que fuera un poco más tolerante con él: un favor. El más grande que pudo hacerme en ése momento. Ciertamente siempre he sido un idiota busca problemas y ésa tarde fui lo suficientemente imbécil como para hacer enfadar a mi profesor de cálculo. El resultado fue nada más y nada menos que una tarde entera en "detención". Ni siquiera sabía que eso realmente existía en mi colegio, jamás había oído de ello, aunque al parecer era un nuevo "programa" implementado por un profesor de ética que no tenía una mierda de criterio además de su cabeza calva. Una cabeza calva que parecía ser pulida todas las noches con demasiado cuidado, porque si no veía mi reflejo ahí podía ver mi futuro. Comencé a mover el pie ansioso, maldita sea. Aún no creía que de verdad me pasara eso justo en mi cumpleaños, el día en el que por fin conseguiría el permiso de mi padre de ser "independiente". Pero no lo haría si descubría que estaba ahí, castigado.

Maldije a todo lo que pude, tanto como pude. Odié a todo lo que se me atravesó por la mente. Hasta que comenzó a caer agua del techo, miré arriba. El sistema de regaderas contra incendios nos tiraba agua como si estuviésemos en medio de brazas, tanto que de inmediato comenzó a gotearme el cabello. Voltee al escritorio del profesor, no había nadie, nos había dejado a nuestra suerte. Pronto vi a los demás aglomerarse en la puerta, resbalando por el piso mojado. Corrí hacia la ventana y la abrí, evaluando la altura que había de ahí al suelo. Maldición, no recordaba que estaba en un segundo piso. Busqué otra salida con desesperación. Entonces la puerta que conectaba el aula con la contigua se abrió súbitamente y Jean me jaló hacia dentro, luego corrimos hacia afuera y por los pasillos entre resbalones, maldiciones y un par de empujones.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del colegio nos detuvimos a tomar un poco de aire. Aunque pocos segundos después terminamos tirados sobre el pasto, totalmente cansados de la carrera que dimos. _Agradéceme_, dijo Jean. Lo miré fastidiado pero antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a contarme cómo había logrado sacarme. Resultó que él solo hizo todo un alboroto encendiendo una cerilla, la puso cerca del rociador de incendios y pronto comenzó a tirar agua como si fuera un incendio real. Al parecer descubrió par de horas antes el tipo de rociadores que eran, todo gracias a un profesor y sus sabias palabras usadas con el público equivocado: _Cualquier rociador en la escuela se encenderá de inmediato si detecta 163°C de temperatura. _Justo la temperatura que una cerilla encendida tiene. A veces los profesores no parecen darse cuenta de lo que pueden provocar al darles datos curiosos a sus alumnos. Como el día en el que a uno se le ocurrió decirme a mitad de la escuela primaria que podía comprar carne de unicornio enlatada en internet. No fue una gran idea, claro.

Llegué a casa dejando charcos en el suelo, al igual que el idiota Cara de Caballo, por supuesto. Abrimos la puerta al mismo tiempo pero no entramos. Quería una explicación del por qué me ayudó, y Jean parecía querer decirme algo también. Sin embargo no nos dirigimos ni siquiera una mirada antes de entrar. A partir de entonces el día fue tranquilo y quizás incluso perfecto. Nadie se enteró de que yo estuve en detención y tampoco nadie supo que Jean fue el causante de tanto alboroto, pues sin importar que lo buscaran por semanas enteras el idiota Cara de Caballo se las había arreglado para que nadie se enterara de nada.

A partir de ese favor contamos 458 días en los que nos enamoramos el uno al otro en un total de trece situaciones importantes para nuestras vidas.

_¿Qué tan importantes son?_

Podrías decir que son estúpidas si las escuchas al principio, sin embargo para nosotros son las trece cosas más sobresalientes durante ese largo año y pedazo de otro y sería imposible seguir con mi historia si no me atreviera a contar cada una. La primera fue ése favor, que me ayudó a volverme considerablemente tolerante con él en nuestro segundo encuentro importante.

_¿Cómo fue?_

Podrías llamarle un trabajo en conjunto. Uno que fue, en su totalidad, obra del destino y la casualidad. Resultó ser que como mi primer paso hacia mi vida como un ser "independiente" busqué un trabajo. Cualquiera que me pagara lo suficiente como para ahorrar y rentar un buen departamento al otro lado de la ciudad en cuanto entrara a la universidad. Porque los dormitorios estaban demasiado lejos del instituto para ser prácticos. Pero terminé por arrepentirme de aceptar el primero cuyo sueldo me convenía. Quizás, sólo quizás, debí escoger cualquier otro, incluso el que el padre de Armin me ofrecía.

Mi primer día llegué listo para tomar mi lugar. Incluso había tardado en acomodarme el cabello para verme mejor entre tantos estantes de libros. Mikasa no pudo evitar burlarse diciendo que quería ser alguna clase de galán de novela literaria. No era un gran trabajo, pasaría sólo unas horas al día limpiando estantes y acomodando libros alfabéticamente. Debería ser algo completamente sencillo e incluso aburrido, pero se convirtió en la actividad más animada que tuve durante un año entero, pues resultó ser que no era el único en busca de un trabajo que me dejara dinero. En cuanto entré me encontré con el maldito Poni, ahí, hablando con quien sería mi "jefa" a partir de ahora. Al principio pensé que estaría hablando de él sobre algún libro que buscaba. Me acerqué. _Justo a tiempo, Eren. _Contrario a lo que hubiera creído, no me molestó saber que Jean sería mi compañero. Incluso trabajamos juntos esa tarde y al final de nuestro turno regresamos juntos a casa.

—Espera, espera— dije deteniéndome a medio camino, de la nada empezaron a escucharse gorgojeos y gruñidos que identifiqué como mi estómago vacío—. Tengo hambre.

Jean me miró fastidiado. Yo me reí y le dije que podía irse a casa si quería, que yo iría a comprar algo de comer por ahí. Él no se negó, de inmediato se fue a casa, casi sin decirme nada. Esperé a que desapareciera entre la gente y miré a mi alrededor, en busca de cualquier clase de comida chatarra que pudiera llenar mi estómago. Sin embargo no había lugar donde la fila no rebasara las veinte personas. Además avanzaban demasiado lento. Tanto así que terminé regresando a mi camino inicial hacia casa. En él volví a encontrarme a Jean, que esperaba algo o alguien recargado en una columna decorativa de concreto de un monumento. Pasé junto a él directo a casa, pero me detuvo. Llevaba un par de crepes dulces en las manos, me entrego una y mordió la otra. Entonces volvimos a caminar juntos.

_¿Tan bien se comenzaron a llevar?_

Realmente no, los días siguientes fue un total lío. Cada cinco segundos encontrábamos algo con lo cual pelearnos. Es decir, teníamos la misma relación ambigua que antes pero con la única diferencia de que ahora no podíamos ignorarnos debido al trabajo. Una vez estuvimos a prácticamente nada de comenzar a pelear en medio de la biblioteca si no hubiera sido porque una chica me pidió ayuda para buscar un libro. El asunto fue que no nos decidíamos entre quién debía acomodar el estante de la sección de literatura, en lugar de, como nos riñó Armin el día siguiente, hacerlo juntos.

En otra ocasión a los dos se nos ocurrió competir para ver quién conseguía más números de chicas de manera natural: sonriéndoles, siendo amables, etcétera. Sin embargo no recordábamos que teníamos prohibido hacerlo en horas de trabajo y que éramos un total fracaso en ello. Definitivamente resultó ser una gran estupidez, incluso terminamos con un par de bofetadas. Sobre todo Jean, quien recibió un par de una anciana que pensó que se dirigía a ella. Todos terminaron burlándose de nosotros en la escuela al día siguiente.

También hubo una vez en la que tuvimos que barrer las hojas de los árboles fuera de la biblioteca en pleno otoño como castigo, pues se nos ocurrió ponernos a jugar un día en el que no había mucha gente en la biblioteca y el trabajo era casi escaso. Teníamos un par de plumeros para limpiar estantes, los cuales usamos de una forma más creativa: usándolos como alguna clase de espada mortal. Por supuesto que Petra se enojó con nosotros y nos mandó a barrer afuera, en el frío de la tarde, hasta que nuestro turno acabara. Fue divertido porque el viento no nos dejaba juntar ni un solo montón de hojas secas. Al final Petra nos dejó ir entre risas, en realidad había sido una forma de molestarnos.

Me reí ante lo último, notando como el semblante de Levi no se había movido desde el principio, pero me escuchaba atentamente. Entonces suspiró y miró su teléfono móvil con un poco de pesar. Supe que era hora de terminar la sesión. Me levanté. Casi como si fuera un trato mutuo caminamos juntos hacia la puerta y me dejó ir luego de darme una nueva cita para la próxima semana. Sonreí despidiéndome. Luego caminé hacia casa desde el gran edificio.

Antes de llegar compre una crepe dulce y mientras la comía miré al cielo oscuro, preguntándome si Jean también estaría viendo el cielo en ese momento. Me moría de ganas por besarlo y abrazarlo. Pero aún no llegaba del lugar a donde había viajado. Se había ido una mañana sin avisarme a dónde iría. El otro día me había llamado. Dijo un par de cosas rápidas y colgó. Pero no estaba seguro de qué día había sido, porque últimamente tenía un problema para recordar las cosas correctamente.

Pasé cerca de la biblioteca recordando esos días en los que trabajamos juntos acomodando cientos de libros. Quería esos tiempos de vuelta. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Jean? Ojalá que estuviera de camino a casa, porque nuestro hogar se sentía triste y vacío sin él. Aunque Mikasa, Armin y los demás me visitaban muy seguido, aunque mis padres me recibían cuando quisiera de vuelta en casa, aunque la vecina fuera igual de molesta que siempre y aunque Levi me escuchara con total atención yo me sentía solo.

Me sentía demasiado solo sin Jean.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero sus reviews! ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola, hola!

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue su semana? La mía ocupada x'D

Así que después de varios días les traigo el capítulo tres ja ja.

¡Espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

La semana siguiente tuve otra cita en el consultorio de Levi. Ése día fue él quien me abrió la puerta, llevaba una camisa negra de manga larga con cuello ovalado que dejaba ver su largo y delgado cuello. Caminé junto a él a su escritorio, así que me di cuenta de lo realmente bajito que era. Se sentó en su escritorio y yo frente a él. Esta vez no se quitó los anteojos como la semana pasada. Me preguntó cómo estuvo mi semana diciéndome que le contara especialmente qué hice al llegar a casa. Le conté entonces cómo había paseado un rato antes de llegar y que luego había cenado un poco de cereal antes de irme a dormir con el televisor encendido porque me sentía sólo cuando no estaba Jean.

_Bien, entonces ¿cómo fue el siguiente suceso importante?_

Nuestro siguiente encuentro, no literal porque nos veíamos casi toda la semana en la biblioteca, fue cuando mis padres decidieron invitar a los padres de Jean a cenar en casa. Ciertamente habíamos comenzado a tolerarnos lo suficiente como para no gritarnos en cuanto nos encontrábamos, pero aún sufríamos esos ataques de ira cuando veíamos que el otro hacía una mueca ante lo que decíamos, así que fue incómodo lograr mantenernos totalmente callados en nuestro lugar de la mesa: uno frente al otro. Nuestros padres se dignaron a "presentarnos" como si realmente fuéramos los únicos ahí que no teníamos idea de quien era la persona que teníamos en nuestras narices. Entonces surgió el _"¿Saben que trabajamos en el mismo lugar?_". Quedaron desconcertados unos segundos y luego comenzaron a reír con carcajadas demasiado ruidosas para ser agradables.

—Eren, deberían ir a pasear un rato con Jean. Seguro que se la pasaran mejor afuera— dijo mi padre prácticamente corriéndonos.

No nos quedó de otra, así que nos pusimos los abrigos y salimos. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude ver claramente cómo abrían una botella de vino. Definitivamente sería mejor irnos. No quería escuchar las cosas que se pondrían a decir en una reunión de ese tipo. Jean parecía pensar lo mismo, pues no dudó en salir disparado hacia la calle con el abrigo aún abierto y sin la bufanda. Hacía mucho frío a pesar de que el otoño apenas iba por la mitad de su ciclo. Salí casi igual de rápido, sólo que yo me detuve afuera para cerrarme el abrigo. Luego corrí hacia él para alcanzarlo. _"No me sigas, idiota"_, dijo. Fruncí las cejas y lo ignoré siguiendo con mi camino, que también era el suyo. Se quejó y me recomendó de mala manera que fuera por mi lado porque no había necesidad de estar juntos ya que no estábamos en la biblioteca.

Así que fingí que no lo escuchaba y cambié repentinamente de rumbo hacia la plaza, caminé hasta el centro de esta y me senté en la orilla de la fuente a mirar mis uñas, porque había olvidado el móvil en casa. Vi a Jean seguirme y pararse frente a mí. Me miraba como preguntándome qué demonios sucedía conmigo. Entonces le regresé la mirada con disgusto. "_No me sigas, idiota_" le dije volteando hacia otro lado indignado. Y entonces surgió el siguiente suceso, al que me gusta llamar: una pelea absurda.

_¿Absurda?_

Sí, absurda. Sobre todo porque fueron dos sucesos en mismo día. El día número 198 tuvimos esa cena incómoda y una pelea absurda. Y no sólo fue que comenzáramos a reclamarnos el uno al otro el por qué no dejábamos de seguirnos continuamente. Aunque no era necesariamente cierto. Usamos montones de argumentos sin sentido y el doble de insultos hasta que me tiré contra él para poder golpearlo sin darme cuenta de lo resbaloso que estaba el piso por el agua de la fuente. Resbalé inevitablemente y jalé a Jean conmigo intentando agarrarme de algo sólido para no caer. Entonces aprendí algo importante para mi vida: Jean no es algo sólido de lo que puedas sostenerte. Ambos caímos dentro de la fuente, tirando agua afuera y espantando a un puñado de palomas que andaban por ahí.

El agua estaba helada, sentía cómo me congelaba los huesos mientras tiritaba con demasiada fuerza. Jean sacó la cabeza del agua dando una gran bocanada de aire y luego tosiendo. Quise gritarle que todo era su culpa pero tenía demasiado frío como para si quiera estar enojado. Me levanté cuidando el no volver a resbalarme una vez más, salí de la fuerte dejando agua caer de mi ropa como si de una cascada se tratara. El frío me sacudió violentamente, la noche ya era un hecho, el viento pasó sobre mí burlándose de mi tiritar. Entonces vi a Jean salir de la fuerte y quitarse el abrigo, la bufanda y la camisa doble que llevaba. Fruncí el ceño. Luego le dije que estaba loco con el temblor marcado en mis palabras. Jean me miró molesto. _Te hará daño quedarte con la ropa mojada._ Lo ignoré, mandándolo a donde quisiera irse. No me iba a quitar la ropa con el frío que hacía.

Caminé hasta mi casa, esperando no ser regañado por mis padres. El idiota Cara de Caballo me siguió. ¿Por qué mierda teníamos que ser vecinos? Se lo grité y él no dijo nada. Una vez ante la puerta de mi casa me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia su casa. _¿Eres idiota?_ Comenzó a alegar que si regresaba podrían regañarme, así que aprovechó que no pudiera decirle nada con el frío que tenía y me metió a su casa. Esperé en la entrada con las rodillas temblorosas y los dientes castañeándome. Mierda, quería ir a darme un baño caliente a casa. Entonces Jean me aventó una toalla y un cambio de ropa.

—El baño está por ahí, cámbiate.

Al principio lo miré desconfiado, pero cuando entró a lo que parecía ser su habitación decidí que confiaría un poco. Entré al baño, me quité la ropa y sequé lo mejor que pude todo mi cuerpo. Tenía la piel chinita por el frío, las manos congeladas y los labios levemente morados. Entonces observé con cuidado la ropa que me había dado Jean. Eran casi los mismos colores que yo estaba usando antes. Tampoco era muy diferente a la que normalmente usaba pero parecía nueva. Los calzoncillos si lo eran. Si hubiera sido al revés yo no habría tenido calzoncillos nuevos que darle. Qué incómodo. Cuando estaba poniéndome la camisa dieron golpecillos rápidos en la puerta y la voz de Kirchstein relinchó diciéndome que nuestros padres ya preguntaban por nosotros. Salí dejando todo y juntos entramos a mi casa. Fingimos quitarnos los abrigos, porque el mío se había quedado en casa de Jean, y entramos como si nada. Tuvimos suerte de que estuvieran medio ebrios porque así no notaron el cambio de ropas que traíamos.

Entonces decidí llevar a Jean a mi habitación, tenía un montón de papeles y libros por todos lados, porque estaba haciendo un ensayo que debía entregar la próxima semana. Al parecer él lo estaba haciendo sobre el mismo tema, así que se puso a leer mi ensayo. Comencé a hablarle de lo complicado que había resultado escribir lo que llevaba porque era necesario usar datos históricos y pensé que él estaría de acuerdo con lo que dije porque estábamos en la misma situación. Pero al mirarlo me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo montones de muecas raras mientras veía lo que había escrito. _Realmente eres un idiota._ Fruncí el ceño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hablado con él sin decirle ninguna majadería y él tan sólo me llamaba idiota.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó lo que era la verdadera pelea absurda. Jean me reclamaba estar usando datos históricamente incorrectos y yo le decía que ése no era su asunto a pesar de que me mostraba las pruebas de lo que decía. Sí, sabía que el Cara de Caballo tenía toda la razón. Sabía que los datos que estaba usando eran totalmente incorrectos, me había dado cuenta horas antes de que llegaran a cenar y había pensado en empezar un nuevo ensayo con datos correctos. Sí, Jean tenía todas las de ganar, pero yo no le quería dar la maldita razón. Mi orgullo no me dejaba hacerlo. Comenzamos a gritarnos, nos dijimos incluso de lo que nos íbamos a morir. Terminamos gritándonos tan fuerte que nuestros padres tuvieron que subir a ver que sucedía. Cuando llegaron estábamos a punto de tirarnos el uno sobre el otro, así que tuvieron que separarnos para intentar calmarnos. Los padres de Jean se disculparon y se fueron a casa.

Mientras tanto yo recibí un largo sermón por parte de mis padres. Estaba furioso, quería ir y golpear a ese idiota, decirle lo mucho que lo odiaba, no sé. Sólo quería desquitarme. Ya lo haría el día siguiente. No teníamos que ir a la biblioteca pero si esperaba un poco afuera de la casa podría alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a la suya para poder desahogarme ahí mismo aunque nos peleáramos de nuevo. Tenía tanta maldita frustración en mí que cuando me dispuse a esperarlo el tiempo pasó tan jodidamente lento que fue desesperante. Fueron alrededor de veinte minutos pero para mí parecieron veinte horas. Estaba tan ansioso por golpearlo. Entonces lo vi llegar y me paré frente a él. _Lo siento._ Dije, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Espera, yo no quería decir eso al principio. ¿Qué demonios? _Tenías razón sobre mi ensayo._ De nuevo estaba diciendo tonterías. Sí, era cierto lo que decía, pero también quería golpearlo, o al menos eso pensé hasta que sonrió y me dejó shockeado. Dijo que ya lo sabía y sacó un libro de su mochila, dándomelo como si nada.

El libro era nuevo, aún tenía el plástico cubriéndolo. Era de pasta dura, era pesado y parecía, además, costoso. Lo miré y me explicó que me serviría para mi ensayo, luego me pidió que lo cuidara y que no se lo prestara a nadie, entonces entró a su casa dejando la puerta abierta y regresó. Volvió a darme algo más: la ropa que había dejado en su casa el día anterior. Cierto, me había olvidado por completo de ello y había tirado la ropa que me prestó Jean en alguna parte de mi habitación, me sentí tan culpable. Él estaba siendo tan jodidamente considerado conmigo mientras que yo ignoraba por completo que lo estaba siendo. Entonces toda la ira que tenía se esfumó.

—Hey, Jean. ¿No tienes hambre?

Él me miró desconcertado y yo sólo esperé una respuesta.

—Lo siento, Eren. Hoy tengo algo que hacer, pero si tanta necesidad tienes de invitarme a comer estoy libre el viernes por la tarde— se burló riéndose con sarcasmo y entrando a la casa.

Ése idiota.

_¿Qué ocurrió después?_

Él día número 210, un 26 de noviembre, encontramos un gusto en común.

Nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca haciendo nuestro trabajo tranquilamente. Nos habíamos peleado hacía un rato, así que habíamos sido sermoneados por Petra y ahora estábamos siendo vigilados muy de cerca por ella. Acomodé un par de libros y entonces escuché algo conocido: una canción. Una canción que conocía de sobra. Una canción que hacía bastante tiempo que me encantaba. Busqué de dónde provenía, miré a un lado y al otro. Miré a Jean, que sacó su móvil y con la cara roja colgó a quien le llamaba. Volteó para disculparse con Petra. Maldijo a ese alguien que lo había llamado mientras ponía el teléfono en modo vibrador. Yo me quedé quieto en mi lugar hasta que me di cuenta de su mirada y volví a mi trabajo. Quizás lo había imaginado.

Un rato después, cuando volvíamos a casa, comencé a susurrar la letra de la canción con la intención de probar si la conocía o no. Se detuvo y me miró desconcertado por unos segundos. Luego negó con la cabeza, volviendo a caminar. Fruncí las cejas. Volví a cantar un pedazo y después se repitió lo mismo. Fueron alrededor de cuatro veces más las que se repitió el proceso hasta que me detuve y dije el nombre de la canción en voz alta: _¡Juicebox!_ Jean se sorprendió. _Juicebox._ Dijo él también. _¡The Strokes! _Gritó con emoción. _Sí, sí. ¡The Strokes!_

Resultó ser que a ambos nos gustaba el grupo. El tono de llamada de Jean ha sido por varios años Juicebox. Cuando lo llamaba alguien y estábamos juntos podía escuchar desde su teléfono un bajo sonar con energía por algunos segundos, seguido del tono de la guitarra. Cada vez que la escucho recuerdo a Jean y ése momento de revelación que tuvimos. Ni él ni yo conocíamos a nadie que conociera el grupo o siquiera alguna de sus canciones. Ni siquiera Mikasa o Armin que casi siempre estaban conmigo lo conocían. A veces me gusta llamarlo sólo para escuchar su teléfono sonar en la otra habitación. Él se enoja conmigo pero no me importa. El vídeo oficial de la canción es un asco, incluso un tipo vomita al salir de un taxi, un par de chicas son grabadas como porno lésbico y otro par de chicos se encuentran en un baño público para tener sexo. Sin embargo la canción no habla para nada de ello y eso es lo irónico del asunto. No es tampoco romántica, ni nada por el estilo y no importa.

A partir de entonces nos comenzamos a llevar mejor, se había vuelto un tema de conversación con el que ni siquiera el orgullo del uno ni del otro interfería en ninguna clase de sentido. Tanto así que mientras trabajábamos en la biblioteca Petra llegaba a callarnos intentando parecer enojada, aunque se notaba a kilómetros que le hacía gracia vernos hablando tan animadamente y sin pelearnos. A veces íbamos al ático de mi casa a escuchar algunos discos que teníamos.

Y entonces, nos dimos la oportunidad de una segunda primera impresión.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

Espero que sí ;)

Por cierto, ¿alguien conoce The Strokes? Por alguna razón me pareció que sería una buen grupo para estos dos. ¿Qué opinan?

¡Espero leer sus reviews!

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola, hola!

Sí, otra vez traje el capítulo tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca ja ja.

¡Espero que les guste! Y también espero unos bonitos reviews :3

Pd: ¡Las notas del final de este capítulo son importantes! Por favor, léanlas ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV<p>

Una segunda primera impresión. Quizás pudo ser lo mejor que pudimos darnos en toda nuestra vida. No cualquiera lo hace realmente y la nuestra no fue pactada. Simplemente pasó. Hablamos de nuestros intereses, hablamos de lo que odiábamos, hablamos de nuestra comida favorita. Hablamos de montones de cosas. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que podíamos llevarnos verdaderamente bien, que podíamos pelear y terminar riéndonos en lugar de llegar a los golpes. Entendimos tantas cosas el uno del otro que fue como conocer a otra persona en su lugar. Sí, Jean era un cretino en muchos sentidos. Sí, yo seguía siendo el idiota con la suerte de encontrar problemas aún donde no los buscaba. Ambos seguíamos siendo exactamente los mismos gusanos de siempre que se dedicaban a escuchar música e ignorar el mundo cuando nos daba la gana. Pero descubrimos que también podíamos caminar por la calle contándonos cómo fue nuestro día, podíamos ir a jugar videojuegos o simplemente podíamos cantar una canción estúpida en un dueto asqueroso porque sí. Porque no importaba si estábamos a media calle y hacíamos el ridículo juntos al comenzar a reírnos por el chiste más tonto del universo. Sencillamente podíamos ser nosotros el uno con el otro. ¿Qué más podíamos pedir?

Al final de nuestro turno en la biblioteca caminábamos juntos a casa comiendo alguna crepe. A veces no llevábamos dinero suficiente y alguno de los dos intentaba seducir a la chica para que nos diera un par a mitad de precio. Sólo funcionó una vez, aunque la chica pareció más bien tenernos lástima o algo parecido. Ahora que lo pienso pudimos haber comprado una juntando nuestro dinero y compartirla pero, ya sabes, no es como que seamos muy compartidos. También pasábamos tiempo juntos cuando subíamos al ático de mi casa y escuchábamos por horas los discos de bandas en común que nos gustaban, sobretodo The Strokes, aunque también descubríamos algunas más entre nosotros. Incluso pasábamos canciones que nos gustaban del móvil del otro al propio. Claro que él aún se enoja cuando intento escanear su teléfono en busca de canciones, y tiene razón, pero me encanta hacerlo enojar.

_¿Entonces ya se llevaban bien?_

Algo así. Seguíamos teniendo algunas peleas con las que nos pasábamos de la mano tanto con lo que nos decíamos como con lo que hacíamos pero sí, eventualmente nos convertimos en lo que podríamos llamar mejores amigos. Aunque yo no quería aceptar que tenía ninguna clase de cariño hacia su estúpida cara de caballo.

_¿Cuándo lo aceptaste?_

Contestar esa pregunta significaría saltarme hasta el final. Así que hablaré del siguiente suceso.

El día 393, un soleado 24 de abril, Jean, Mikasa, Armin y yo fuimos a Ámsterdam en un viaje de tres días que ganamos debido a un pequeño proyecto que nos valió el primer lugar a nivel nacional para fomento a la lectura. Tener una editorial a nuestro favor, una biblioteca pública casi en el centro de la ciudad que nos apoyaba y por supuesto una chica bonita e inteligente como Mikasa para que más gente se acercara nos había ayudado un montón. Hicimos separadores, folletos, preparamos talleres, Jean y yo anduvimos con pancartas para niños en la calle, conseguimos descuentos no sólo en la editorial del padre de Armin, sino que otras varias editoriales decidieron ayudarnos. Fuimos a montones de escuelas públicas y particulares. En fin, nuestro movimiento comenzó como un cartel de convocatoria pegado en la calle y un _¿Qué podemos perder? _Así que terminamos ganando casi sin querer. El viaje de ida fue animado, Jean y yo nos sentamos juntos en el autobús -que escogimos en lugar de un vuelo por culpa de Armin-, porque ni a Mikasa ni a Armin les apetecía soportarme luego de dos horas. Según ellos para entonces ya estaría enfadado, aburrido, con energías al triple y probablemente retorciéndome de tanta frustración contenida en mi cuerpo por no poder moverme a gusto. Pero Jean hizo algo inteligente: me puso del lado de la ventanilla, sacó su laptop y aprovechando el montón de vídeos estúpidos que le hice descargar me entretuvo alrededor de cuatro horas y media hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos. Nos instalamos en un bonito hotel en el sexto piso. De nuevo el orden de las habitaciones fue decidido por mis amigos de infancia, que se quejaron de lo desordenado que era. Entonces Jean volvió a ser inteligente: se acomodó en la cama más alejada a la puerta, donde ni él ni yo pudiéramos llegar inmediatamente a tirar nuestras cosas sobre ella. Así que evitó en un ciento por ciento mi desorden durante los tres días en los nos alojamos ahí.

A penas dejamos todo Jean y yo quisimos ir a buscar algo de comida regional pero nuestros otros dos amigos se interpusieron, alegando que el plan inicial había sido disfrutar el museo desde temprano. Por supuesto que luego de un montón de súplicas los convencimos de dejarnos ir a comprar algo mientras que ellos se adelantaban. Hartos de nuestra insistencia, aceptaron con tal de que los dejáramos ir al museo. Eso fue lo primero, nuestra estupidez. Cuando Jean y yo conseguimos nuestra preciada comida buscamos un mapa con el cual guiarnos hacia el museo, pero entonces nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos caminando en círculos. Volvimos atrás y adelante una y otra vez hasta que nos dimos perdidos. Caminamos largas horas y descansamos sólo unos minutos mientras descifrábamos el mapa. Ninguno de los dos quiso preguntar a la gente nada y más tarde terminamos sentados en la acera de la calle, sin decirnos nada, sin siquiera mirarnos. Ambos estábamos cansados, nos dolían los pies, ésa era la consecuencia de hacer cosas sin pensarlas bien antes. Estábamos perdidos en una ciudad que no conocíamos, pagando las consecuencias de ésa estupidez. Definitivamente éramos la estupidez andando.

Así que volví a ver el mapa, intentando encontrarnos en él. El nombre de la calle se encontraba ahí, pero el montón de líneas y letras en el mapa volvía todo completamente confuso. Entonces creí que sabía hacia dónde ir. Algo arecido a una corazonada me decía hacia dónde debíamos ir. Pero terminamos aún más perdidos que antes. Sí, quizás debimos quedarnos donde estábamos. Quizás debimos preguntar a alguien en la calle, quizás debimos simplemente sentarnos en ése maldito puente a esperar a que algún milagro sucediera. Quizás debimos llamar a Mikasa o Armin. Quizás si hubiera hecho caso a ésos quizás no estaría ahí, perdido como idiota con un Cara de Caballo igual de imbécil al lado.

—Eren, deberíamos detenernos un rato— dijo Jean pero yo seguí caminando, intentando ignorar la razón que tenía—. Eren, escúchame.

Y entonces me detuve con lágrimas inundando mis ojos. No podía ver claramente y tampoco podía pensar en nada inteligente. Así que sólo me cubrí la cara con las manos para que no me viera llorar. Estaba perdido en una ciudad que no conocía, donde no había gente que conociera y los únicos a los que podía pedir ayuda seguro que tampoco tenían idea de dónde estaba. Para mi sorpresa, Jean me abrazó. Fue un abrazo tan reconfortante que no pude evitar el comenzar a llorar sobre uno de sus hombros. Ya era de noche, el estómago ya hasta había dejado de gruñirme como si estuviera enfadado de que lo ignorara. Cuando me calmé un poco nos separamos y nos miramos fijamente, entonces me sonrió diciendo que pensáramos en algo tranquilamente. Sentí las mejillas arder, no supe si fue por la vergüenza que sentía de que me viera llorar de ésa manera o por cualquier otra cosa pero me alejé de él, asustado de mi propia reacción. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos cerca del lugar donde inicialmente compramos comida regional. A partir de ahí sólo fue cuestión de regresar sobre nuestros primeros pasos. Llegamos al hotel, en la recepción estaban Mikasa y Armin preguntando por nosotros a la chica tras el mostrador. Por supuesto recibimos un buen regaño de ambos pero yo estaba tan contento de verlos que volví a llorar mientras agradecía cada una de sus palabras.

_¿Ellos no habían llamado a la policía o algo?_

Resultó que en realidad la chica nos había visto por la calle antes de entrar en su turno y les dijo que seguro sólo estábamos paseando por ahí, así que decidieron esperarnos por un rato. Así que, bueno, estuvimos mucho más cerca del hotel de lo que creímos todo el tiempo.

En fin al día siguiente hicimos caso de lo que nos decían y fuimos todos juntos al Centro Cultural de Appel, donde tuve la sensación de estar justamente en el centro de todo el mundo artístico. Cada cosa, por común que fuera, resultaba nueva para mí y el poder interactuar con todo era aún más emocionante. Al salir Mikasa nos rogó para ir al Mercado Flotante de Flores. Ella estaba encantada con la cantidad de tulipanes que había, de todos colores y en toda clase de cantidad. Por primera vez la vi gastar el dinero sin pensar dos veces. Compró bulbos de tulipanes para poder intentar cultivarlos y dejarlos en la tumba de su madre en cuando consiguiera un bonito ramo. Su madre había muerto cuando ella tenía diez años y cada fin de semana se daba un tiempo para dejarle flores que ella cultivaba con un cariño y paciencia envidiables. Jean y yo también compramos algunos bulbos para nuestras madres, que seguro se enojarían si no llevábamos un par a casa. Entonces Jean compró un ramo de tulipanes escogiendo tantos colores como encontró. A pesar de que insistí para saber a quién se los regalaría se negó tanto que fui yo quien se enfadó.

El ramo se quedó en un bonito florero que compró de camino al hotel hasta el día siguiente. Nuestro último día ahí. Paseamos en bicicletas por las calles, comimos en un restaurante y luego regresamos al hotel a descansar un rato. Cuando se hizo de noche Mikasa y Armin salieron sin decirnos nada más que un _iremos a cenar, no tardamos._ Aún teniendo hambre decidí ignorarlos. Tan sólo estaba ahí, tendido en mi cama, mirando el ramo de tulipanes descansar en el florero lleno de hielos, preguntándome en quién pensaría Jean al comprarlos mientras él se bañaba. Debía de ser alguna chica ahí en Ámsterdam, porque dudaba que fuera tan estúpido como para pensar que vivirían después de un viaje en autobús de poco más de cinco horas. Quizás era la chica de la recepción que nos vio paseando el primer día, o quizás sólo las compró por gustarle a la muchacha que le vendió las flores. O tal vez eran para Mikasa. Sentía una tensión enorme en mi estómago al pensar en cualquiera de las opciones. Cerré los ojos, intentando dormir un poco antes de cenar, todavía era muy temprano.

Escuché que Jean me llamaba un par de veces. Fingí estar dormido y sentí sus manos acariciarme el cabello por unos segundos. El corazón me latió tan fuerte que sentí que se saldría de mi pecho. Abrí los ojos, Jean me había dejado una nota diciendo que iría con Mikasa y Armin a cenar también, me levanté tan rápido como pude para alcanzarlo y justo afuera lo encontré con el ramo en manos. Nos miramos desde lejos, noté que sonreía con un poco de tristeza y me acerqué burlándome de su cara, preguntándole si lo habían rechazado o algo así. Me dio el ramo.

—Déjatelo— murmuró y caminó hacia el restaurante.

Lo seguí intentando preguntarle qué había sucedido pero sólo se limitó a decirme que no fuera cobarde a la hora de confesar mis sentimientos.

—Por eso mismo te digo idiota cada que puedo— le dije, mostrándole la lengua. Rió un poco pero no dijo nada más.

Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de sus sentimientos y también de los míos.

La mañana siguiente, después de salir del hotel, tuvimos una pelea. Yo había olvidado los tulipanes en la habitación y Jean se enojó. Me disculpé un montón de veces pero tan sólo terminamos peor. Ni el uno ni el otro pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Ambos nos echábamos la culpa. Ninguno tenía la razón por muchísimas cosas. Nadie decía algo lógico y estábamos demasiado furiosos como para darnos cuenta de ello. A fin de cuentas ninguno ganó. Todo el camino estuvimos callados, ignorándonos y, si podíamos, insultándonos con pequeñas indirectas. Después comencé a sentirme culpable por dejar los tulipanes y me disculpé pero me ignoró. Ni siquiera volví a discutir, realmente me sentía culpable.

_¿Eso influyó en su relación?_

No realmente, pero aún no puedo ver tulipanes sin sentir una pizca de culpa. Pasaron bastantes días antes de que lograra darme cuenta de todo. Y quien tuvo que dar el primer paso fue Jean, de cualquier forma seguí negándomelo a mí mismo aún sabiéndolo todo.

Un día de mayo, el número 406 de los 458. Estábamos de camino a casa de la escuela. Caminábamos en medio de una pequeña llovizna que apenas sentíamos caer sobre nosotros. Hablábamos de cosas estúpidas como siempre, pero yo estaba un poco enojado porque me habían regañado por su culpa en el trabajo el día anterior, así que evitaba cualquier tontería con la cual pudiera hacerme enfadar. Entonces gotas gigantescas cayeron sobre mi cabeza, volviéndose más y más a cada segundo hasta que comenzaron a empaparnos todos. Nos metimos debajo de una parada de autobús que siempre estaba sola. A los lados había anuncios sobre una nueva película romántica tonta que seguro jamás vería. La lluvia nublaba el paisaje urbano frente a nosotros y yo estaba tan mojado que sentía que escurrían chorros de agua por mi cuerpo. Miré el interior de mi mochila. Mierda, pensé. No, no se había mojado nada ahí adentro pero sí había olvidado pedir el libro que ocupaba para hacer la tarea. Jean se burló diciendo que seguro alguien más se lo habría llevado ya. Entonces me levanté y lo encaré furioso.

—¡Cierra la puta boca, maldito Poni!— grité jalándolo del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo, sin importarme que fuera más alto que yo.

Y él hizo algo que jamás pude haberme imaginado: me besó. Tan sólo tocó mis labios con los suyos por unos segundos, haciéndome cerrar los ojos. Aflojé el agarre de su camisa en cuanto sentí sus labios y cuando se separó mantuve los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener por más tiempo esa bonita sensación que me recorría el cuerpo. El estómago me cosquilleaba, el calor en el rostro picaba, el lugar donde Jean tocó se sentía diferente, no sabía describirlo, no podía hacerlo. Simplemente quería hundirme en ése montón de sensaciones y quedarme ahí toda la vida. Pero abrí los ojos, encontrando la mirada nerviosa de Jean, lo solté por completo. Nos separamos un poco y miramos la lluvia caer. Toqué mis labios con la punta de mis dedos, aún intentando averiguar cómo conservar esa sensación por más tiempo. _Otro beso,_ pensé. _Quiero otro beso_. Lo miré, él me miró a mí. Se acercó y, como si realmente le hubiera pedido otro beso, juntó sus labios con los míos por más segundos que los de antes.

Sus labios eran cálidos a pesar del frío que hacía. La piel se me enchinaba y no sabía si era por el beso o por el frío. Una de sus manos acarició mi brazo con cuidado. El cosquilleo en el estómago volvió, mi corazón latió con fuerza y el picor de calor en las mejillas aumentó. No quería que se separara. Moví los labios levemente, tomándole el cuello con las manos. Entonces nos separamos. No nos miramos pero ambos sabíamos que estábamos sonriendo. Olvidamos completamente la lluvia y el mundo, olvidamos todo por unos instantes. Lo olvidamos hasta que tuvimos que volver a casa.

* * *

><p>¡Tarán! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

A partir de este capítulo las cosas cambiarán un poquito. ¡Ya sólo faltan tres sucesos de los trece!

Si alguien no los ha contado se los dejaré por aquí:

1.- Día 1: El favor que Jean le hizo a Eren (Marzo 30).

2.- Día 75: El trabajo en la biblioteca (Junio 12).

3.- Día 198: La cena que tuvieron junto a sus padres (Noviembre 15).

4.- Día 198: Su chapuzón en la fuente de la plaza (Noviembre 15).

5.- Día 210: Un gusto en común, su banda favorita, The Strokes (Noviembre 26).

6.- Día 210: Su oportunidad de una segunda primera impresión del otro (A partir de noviembre 26).

7.- Día 393: Perderse juntos en Ámsterdam (Abril 24).

8.- Día 394: El ramo de tulipanes (Abril 25).

9.- Día 395: Jean regalándole el ramo a Eren y su nueva pelea (Abril 26).

10.- Día 406: Su beso bajo la lluvia (Mayo 7).

Están medios confusos, lo sé ja ja.

En fin, cumplí con un beso mientras están mojados, así que decidí que pondré una cosa que ustedes me digan: en un review escriban algo que les gustaría ver hacer a estos dos juntos. Exceptuando lemon, peleas, bodas y citas fallidas. No, no voy a casarlos, tengo mis razones. Escogeré una de las bonitas opciones que me den y lo pondré al final del siguiente capítulo, que contendrá los últimos tres sucesos de los 458 días. Nota: no será un suceso de los trece, pero tendrá igual importancia para la relación de estos dos. Piénsenlo cuidadosamente.

Gracias por leer pacientemente hasta aquí.

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están? Yo bien. ¿Ustedes también? Que bueno, si no de todos modos me alegra verlos por aquí :3 (?)

Ja ja, de acuerdo, ya. Le prometí a alguien tenerlo como máximo para hoy, así que aquí está.

Tuve una crisis porque me hicieron una broma y creí que se había borrado. Fue lo más cruel que me ha pasado ;n;

En fin, aquí está el capítulo, no le he dado segunda leída, así que pueden criticar lo que gusten, ja ja

¡Espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

Después de ése beso bajo la lluvia me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Jean y de los que él tenía hacia mí. Pero yo seguía renuente a aceptarlo, a menos que estuviera junto a él. Porque, en cuanto Jean estaba cerca, su cara de caballo me embobaba. Como si fuera alguna clase de encanto o algo parecido. Incluso llegué a decirme a mí mismo que tenía algún muñeco vudú por ahí para poder controlarme. Era una sensación que simplemente no puedo describir aún. Cada que estábamos lejos me molestaba incluso que lo mencionara, pero cuando íbamos uno al lado del otro todo mi ser estaba un ciento por ciento al pendiente de él. La nariz se volvía más aguda y su aroma hacía el corazón latir tan fuerte que dolía, respirar incluso se volvía difícil, pesado. Mis labios comenzaban a tener un picor dulce, como la vez en la que me besó por primera vez. Las yemas de los dedos iban y venían sobre los labios. La sonrisita estúpida aparecía cada que cruzábamos miradas. Por supuesto las cosquillas en el estómago aparecían en cuanto lo miraba, en cuanto me hablaba y en cuanto me dedicaba aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa.

El siguiente suceso fue una simple charla tranquila. La biblioteca había cerrado ése día, tenía la tarde totalmente libre. Mis padres no estaban en casa, Mikasa había salido con un par de amigas y Armin me obligaría a estudiar, así que no tardé en desaparecerme de casa. Quizás ir a comer sólo a algún lugar me distraería, quizás podría conocer a una bonita chica, quién sabe, cualquier cosa era bien recibida. Sin embargo no esperaba para nada encontrarme con ése que hacía mi corazón latir. Cuando lo vi comprando un par de crepes cerca del lugar a donde decidí ir a comer, regresé por donde venía y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré solo. Sentí las mejillas acaloradas, el estómago me cosquilleaba. Probablemente no me había visto, entonces recordé que estaba comprando dos crepes. O tenía mucha hambre o estaba con alguien más. Quise levantarme a comprobar cuál de las dos era la correcta, pero entonces miré hacia arriba.

—¿Así que te escapas cuando tus padres están fuera?— me dijo Jean entregándome una de las crepes.

La tomé un poco confundido. Él se sentó a mi lado como si lo hubiese estado esperando ahí y se dispuso a comer tranquilamente. Luego de un rato me explicó que mi madre le había pedido que fuera a casa para que yo no estuviera solo toda la tarde. No entendía cómo mi madre se ponía a pedirle eso a la gente como si no tuviera más de cinco años. En fin, Jean planeaba llevarme una crepe, así que se había pasado por la tienda donde siempre comprábamos crepes al regresar de la biblioteca antes de ir a mi casa. Eso era tan jodidamente considerado tomando en cuenta que vivíamos en casas contiguas y que tenía que caminar varias cuadras para comprar solamente un par de crepes, luego regresar y esperar que a mí se me diera la gana abrir la puerta. Dios mío, no podía amarlo más.

Primero nos mantuvimos callados mientras comíamos la crepe, una vez que acabamos comenzamos con nuestra charla. En realidad nos decíamos poco con palabras, pero los gestos y miradas nos decían tanto. Sin darnos cuenta estábamos recurriendo a la coquetería. Nos dedicábamos sonrisitas y fingíamos timidez ante algunas cosas. Incluso noté cómo Jean se limpiaba el sudor de las manos, noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas. A veces nos evitábamos la mirada, otras veces manteníamos el contacto. Casi todo nos lo decíamos de ésa manera. Si yo decía algo encubriendo otra cosa él se daría cuenta y viceversa. Cuando me preguntó que hacía ahí le dije que esperaba encontrar una chica bonita. Él se rió, acercándose un poquito y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue prácticamente un pequeño roce cerca de mis labios, pero fue como sentir una partecita de cielo, como si me hubieran permitido poner la yema de un solo dedo en el paraíso.

.

Levi no variaba su expresión de nuevo. Y aún así podía saber que me prestaba toda la atención del mundo otra vez. Escuché el murmullo de una vibración en alguna parte y sacó el teléfono de uno de sus bolsillos, suspirando un poco. Casi de inmediato entendí que no era una llamada, porque pude ver la hora en el mío mientras él se distraía. El tiempo se había acabado una vez más, al menos esta vez pude contarle más cosas que antes. Ambos nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y me acompañó hasta la puerta. Me despedí con una sonrisita, bajé por el elevador y una vez fuera del edificio comencé a caminar hasta la casa de mis padres.

Unos días antes me habían dicho que debería quedarme algún día en casa, así que decidí que esa noche podría ir, aunque sólo fuera esa noche. Al llegar fui recibido por mi madre, ni siquiera me detuve a ver la casa que antes fue de los padres de Jean, pues se habían mudado hace tiempo. La cena estaba casi lista, así que me senté en el comedor mirando alrededor, nada había cambiado. La casa seguía prácticamente igual. Mi habitación se había convertido eventualmente en una bonita oficina y en el ático sólo quedaban algunas cosas mías, quizás debería llevármelas esta vez. Luego de cenar y hablar un rato con mis padres subí al ático. Aún estaba ahí el colchón desgastado que usábamos cuando Jean y yo escuchábamos música juntos. Tome mis cosas y las puse cerca de la escalera para bajarlas más fácilmente. Entonces fui a tirarme sobre el colchón, el polvo se había acumulado en la sábana que tenía encima, así que fue cuestión de quitarla para poder echarme a descansar un poco en él.

¿Qué suceso seguía luego de nuestra pequeña charla? Ah, sí. Ya lo recuerdo. Quién sabe si podré contarle eso a Levi. Por mucho que resultara una persona confiable estaba seguro de que me limitaría a insinuarlo, nada más. A pesar de ello recordaba claramente lo que había hecho con Jean ésa tarde de mayo, el día número 428.

Todo había comenzado como una tarde normal, una de esas en las que nos escapábamos al ático a escuchar The Strokes después de comer, mi madre ya ni siquiera nos llamaba a cenar porque sabía que ni siquiera la escucharíamos como siempre sucedía y probablemente llegaríamos horas tarde a cenar. La rutina iba normal, puse el álbum que escogimos entre los dos: First Impressions of Earth. A penas estaba comenzando a reproducirse cuando Jean me tomo el rostro y me hizo voltear para poder besarme. Al principio resultó un poco brusco pero cuando la primera canción comenzó a sonar sentí la ternura apoderarse del beso, nos mantuvimos así hasta a la mitad de la canción _"Men don't notice what they got"._ Entonces él logró pasar su lengua entre mis labios y la entrelazó con la mía, jadeé en cuanto lo hizo. De alguna forma lograba tenerme lo suficientemente mareado como para apoderarse del ritmo. Nos separamos para mirarnos, sus ojos parecían decididos a algo, algo que yo no quise negarle. Me recostó en el colchón con suavidad y volvió a besarme. _Shut me up, and I'll get along with you_, murmuró cerca de mi oído, me estremecí bajo su cuerpo. Comenzó por besar desde mi oreja hasta el cuello y los hombros mientras que mi entrepierna comenzaba a reaccionar. Flexioné una de las rodillas y sin querer rocé el miembro de Jean, él también estaba excitado. Volvimos a mirarnos, lo atraje con las manos en su nuca para poder besarlo una vez más.

Poco a poco, entre caricias silenciosas, suspiros y el alto volumen de la música, quedamos sin ni una sola prenda sobre la piel además de la interior. Jean se dedicaba a besar cada parte de mi ser. Besó mi cuello, mis hombros, mis brazos, mis manos y luego se dirigió a mi pecho, bajando lenta y tortuosamente hasta mi vientre, donde se detuvo para quitarme el único pedazo de tela que cubría mi cuerpo. Un jadeo se escapó de mi boca cuando sentí cómo rozaba mi miembro a propósito. Lo detuve, sabía que me correría si me tocaba. Estaba tan excitado, cada una de las caricias que me daba Jean se sentía tan bien, cada una marcaba mi piel con un calor abrumador, cada una me hacía temblar, cada una hacía latir mi corazón como loco. Él me miró y volvió a besarme, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que encontraban sus manos.

Tomó un frasquito de lubricante de su mochila y derramó un poco en sus dedos. Al principio no comprendí del todo el porqué del lubricante y sólo pensaba en que Reiner se lo dio el otro día como regalo de broma, desde entonces lo traía en una bolsita de la mochila porque no había día en el que no olvidara tirarlo, como toda la basura que traía. Entonces mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, entendiendo todo. Claro, tenía que lubricarme si quería entrar, me sonrojé un poco mirando hacia abajo. Sus dedos frotaban el líquido suavemente, me besó, murmurando sobre mis labios que me relajara. Fijé la mirada en sus ojos color miel y esperé a sentir sus dedos entrando pero no. Primero masajeó alrededor, haciendo círculos suavecitos que me hicieron estremecer una vez más. Su otra mano se encargó de flexionar y separar mis piernas con gentileza. Miré abajo de nuevo, tomé la sábana de cajón del colchón entre las manos, preparado para sentir uno de sus dedos entrar, esta vez sí entró.

Se sentía extraño, no pude evitar removerme un poco mientras movía su dedo ahí dentro. Me preguntó si dolía, negué con la cabeza mientras que él me daba un beso más. Tras un rato metió el segundo dedo. Los separó y sentí una sensación aún más extraña, escuché un sonidito acuoso que provenía de allá abajo y me cubrí el rostro con un brazo. Pensé que fue mi imaginación ya que la música aún estaba sonando pero también pudo ser en un intervalo entre una canción y la otra. Decidí ignorarlo. Volvió a juntar los dedos, metiéndolos un poco más y tocó algo que me hizo arquear la espalda. Un jadeo salió de mis labios más fuerte que los anteriores, Jean dio un respingo. Luego volvió a hacerlo, jalé la sábana dejando escapar un par de gemidos. Ambos nos sorprendimos, jamás había escuchado una voz como esa formarse en mi garganta, tampoco había descubierto ése pequeño punto dentro de mí.

Sacó sus dedos con calma. Separó mis glúteos, separó mis piernas, acarició mi espalda y luego comenzó a penetrarme poco a poco. Comencé a temblar, sintiendo algo caliente comenzar a recorrer mi cuerpo, cada milímetro que profanaba se volvía más y más cálido. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. El cuerpo me temblaba y cuando llegó de nuevo a ése punto eché la cabeza hacia atrás, tomando mi propio cabello en un momento de desesperación y placer. Quería que Jean se apurara y se corriera dentro, quería que me marcara como suyo, quería ser suyo. Me besó de nuevo el cuello, bajando hasta los hombros, donde se detuvo para dejar una marca, lo dejé hacerlo antes de volverlo a besar. Succionó mi lengua, mordió mis labios y yo moví las caderas. Comprendió que le daba permiso de moverse y subió mis piernas hasta sus hombros, haciéndome sentirlo más. Luego se movió lentamente, en una parsimonia excitante. El calor de mi cuerpo aumentó con los movimientos de su cadera, pegando su pelvis a la mía con suavidad. Sus besos en mi piel también me calentaban más, enterré las uñas en el colchón, jadeante; mi respiración se volvía más rápida a cada rato. Jamás había sentido algo así. Las mejillas de ambos se acaloraron y cuando los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos arqueé la espalda jalando a Jean del cuello, aprovechó para dejar algunas marcas más en el pecho y cerca de la clavícula.

—Jean— susurré acercándome a sus labios, nos besamos entre el éxtasis. No podía dejar de embriagarme con su aliento, con su mirada, con él. Entonces escuché los resortes del colchón rechinar más fuerte y otra oleada de placer me invadió—. ¡Jean!… ¡Mnh!...

—Eren— jadeó también, tomando mis caderas para aumentar el ritmo aún más.

Ambos jadeábamos con el sudor perlando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, probablemente ambos estábamos cerca del final. Los temblores de mi cuerpo se mezclaban con los de él hasta que sentí como el clímax me llevaba rápidamente a mi orgasmo. Jean dio una estocada más que me pareció repentina, había sido mucho más profunda que las anteriores y me había hecho sentir mucho más placer. Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció bajo su cuerpo una vez más, los espasmos me hicieron encogerme en mí mismo mientras me corría mordiéndome los labios. Un calor mucho más grande inundó todo mi cuerpo, sentía la gloria atravesar mi piel entre pequeños choques eléctricos, sin darme cuenta de nada más me desplomé en el colchón. Aún temblaba, siendo embargado entre sensaciones que antes no conocía.

Jean estaba sobre mí, jadeando tan pesadamente como yo. Cuando me tranquilicé un poco volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez en un beso más dulce, como el que nos dimos bajo esa parada de autobús. Salió de mí y noté que ése repentino calor que había llenado mis sentidos no sólo había sido el orgasmo, sino que él se había corrido dentro. No pude evitar sonreír. Se tiró a un lado de mí mientras Red Light sonaba a nuestro alrededor: _"All the girls could never make me love them the way I love you"._ Pensé en ésa frase unos segundos y luego bajé la mano hasta mi vientre, aún sentía su semen dentro de mí. Era algo raro pero no se sentía mal. Volteé a verlo sólo para encontrarme con su mirada. _Te corriste dentro._ Él hizo una pequeña mueca y se disculpó. Jalé sus brazos. _No importa._ Volví a besarlo con las mejillas rosadas, nos abrazamos y nos miramos un buen rato sin decir nada más. Dormitamos unas horas de ésa manera hasta que su teléfono sonó, era su madre. Contestó y le dijo que llegaba en media hora. Ella hizo un escándalo diciendo que ya era tarde pero Jean le recordó que estaba justo al lado y avisó que se disculparía con mis padres por estar hasta tan tarde. Colgó el teléfono y yo me acurruqué en su pecho un poco más, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Unos minutos más tarde nos levantamos, nos cambiamos y acompañé a Jean hasta afuera, realmente era noche. Cerré la puerta de mi casa para despedirme, apoyando la espalda en ella. Él me miró unos segundos y luego volvió a besarme. Cruzamos nuestras miradas unos segundos más, después caminó hasta la puerta de su casa con ésa sonrisita que compartíamos en ése momento. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y cuando por fin desapareció tras la puerta yo regresé al ático, me tiré en el colchón tal como estoy ahora y pude sentir su aroma aún impregnado en el colchón.

Recuerdo que había dormido ahí esa noche, así que esta también lo hice.

Encogido entre el suéter de lana que llevaba soñé con todos ésos recuerdos buenos y malos. Todas esas pequeñísimas cosas igual de especiales que nuestros trece sucesos. Recordé cuando me dio ése chocolate de manera casual. Mientras buscaba un pedazo de papel entre su mochila llena de basura infinita encontró un chocolate, un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón dentro de una envoltura transparente. Simplemente me lo dio como si quisiera deshacerse de él. Luego dijo que probablemente había perdido el papel, cerró su mochila y siguió caminando. Pude notar cómo evitaba mi mirada mientras comía el pequeño chocolate, cuando yo miraba a otro lado él se dedicaba a ver si hacía mala cara o no. Mucho tiempo después me confesó que había esperado todo el día para dármelo y que había encontrado la excusa perfecta cuando recordó que tenía montones de papeles en la mochila.

También recordé cuando fuimos a la playa con un grupo de amigos y yo terminé resfriado de alguna manera. Mikasa no fue, así que quien terminó cuidándome fue nada más y nada menos que Jean. Tenía fiebre, sentía frío pero también sentía el horrible calor sofocante de la costa. Nunca odié tanto el mar. Tenía bochornos, ya no sabía si tenía frío o calor. Me mareaba cuando tenía calor y no podía ni moverme cuando tenía frío, jamás había sentido los bochornos de esa manera pero me apiadaba de Mikasa, de Annie, de todas las mujeres que conocía, ellas cada mes tenían esa mierda de síntomas debido a la menstruación. No volvería a quejarme de que se quejaran de ello. Cuando sentí el cuerpo sofocado de calor por vigésima vez en el día, Jean llegó con un hondo plato de sopa humeante. Hice una mueca de asco, él me miró con reproche y yo me negué a comer la sopa. Le expliqué que era lo peor que me podía dar en ése momento pero el alegó que Mikasa le había llamado para dictarle la receta de tal menjurje, que había dicho que siempre me daba eso cuando estaba enfermo y que no tardaba en recuperarme. Al final, aprovechando que me había congelado repentinamente, me atragantó con la sopa hasta que la terminé. No había sido lo más romántico que pasamos en la playa, y la sopa no estaba nada buena, pero fue divertido cómo a mitad de la sopa me dio otro bochorno y quise salir corriendo al baño para vomitar. Claro que el Cara de Caballo lo evitó tapándome la boca y la nariz hasta que pasaron unos diez segundos después de pasarme el bocado. Al final Mikasa tuvo razón, me había mejorado en cuestión de un par de horas, como si fuera magia. Quizás sí era bruja o algo así, como decía Connie.

Desperté cuando el sol aún no salía, tenía una sonrisita tonta en el rostro. Alrededor de las siete y media mi madre subió con la intensión de levantarme, pues aún debía ir al trabajo. Me dijo que pude haber dormido en otro lugar pero yo me reí diciéndole que me gustaba el ático. Ella bajó la mirada un tanto desanimada. No pude preguntarle por qué, las palabras simplemente no salieron de mi boca. Por alguna razón sabía que no me gustaría para nada su respuesta.

—¿Sabes?— dijo entonces—. Escuché que has estado asistiendo a un especialista…

Ella no quería llamarlo psiquiatra. Cuando hablaba con la gente ellos evitaban usar la palabra psiquiatra y decían que debía de ir con un _especialista._ Preferiría que no lo hicieran, me sentía más incómodo cuando llamaban a Levi de ésa forma a cuando lo llamaban directamente psiquiatra.

—Mamá, sé que te resulta incómodo saber que tu hijo tiene que acudir a un psiquiatra, pero me parece mucho más incomodo a mí que me hables como si no entendiera mi situación.

—Lo sé hijo— se disculpó con la mirada y se sentó junto a mí, tomándome las manos con cariño—. Me gustaría hablar de ello contigo.

Hice una mueca, incómodo. No estaba listo para ello, yo no quería hablar de ello. De todos modos asentí con la cabeza. Ojalá Jean hubiera estado ahí conmigo.

Realmente lo necesitaba.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que sí les haya gustado ;)<p>

Los sucesos hasta ahora:

1.- Día 1: El favor que Jean le hizo a Eren (Marzo 30).

2.- Día 75: El trabajo en la biblioteca (Junio 12).

3.- Día 198: La cena que tuvieron junto a sus padres (Noviembre 15).

4.- Día 198: Su chapuzón en la fuente de la plaza (Noviembre 15).

5.- Día 210: Un gusto en común, su banda favorita, The Strokes (Noviembre 26).

6.- Día 210: Su oportunidad de una segunda primera impresión del otro (A partir de noviembre 26).

7.- Día 393: Perderse juntos en Ámsterdam (Abril 24).

8.- Día 394: El ramo de tulipanes (Abril 25).

9.- Día 395: Jean regalándole el ramo a Eren y su nueva pelea (Abril 26).

10.- Día 406: Su beso bajo la lluvia (Mayo 7).

11.- Día 418: Su pequeña charla (Mayo 19).

12.- Día 428: Su pequeña aventura en el ático (Mayo 29).

13.- Día 458: ? (Junio 28)

Sobre las cosas en inglés, tengo las traducciones por si gustan:

_"Men don't notice what they got" _Los hombres no saben lo que tienen.

__"Shut me up, and I'll get along with you" __Cállame y me quedaré contigo.

___"All the girls could never make me love them the way I love you" ___Ninguna chica conseguirá que la quiera como te quiero a ti.

Las canciones son: You Only Live Once, Red Light.

Comenzaría con los agradecimientos pero aún no se libran de mí. Aunque sean sólo trece sucesos la historia no se acaba con ellos. ¡Aún faltan cosas por revelar!

Como ven combiné tres cosas que me dijeron casi al final. Las modifiqué a mi gusto porque, bueno, es mi historia (?)

La verdad es que buscaba ver qué expectativas tenían de la historia y también cómo la percibían. No, no voy a someter sentimentalmente a Levi y a Eren. Porque Levi en sí es una excusa para contarlo en primera persona y profundizar un poco lo que viene más adelante ;)

¡Espero poder leer su opinión en un review!

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :3

Les he traído otro capítulo nuevo de esta historia, ojalá me puedan dejar un bonito review ;)

Todos me han estado preguntando qué sucedió con Jean. Pues ¿qué creen? No les diré, sigan leyendo el fic ;3

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

Un semana después volví a ir al consultorio de Levi. Esta vez volvió a abrirme la puerta él mismo. No llevaba los anteojos, vestía una camisa de un color azul muy claro y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro. Como la vez anterior, me preguntó acerca de mi semana, poniendo especial atención a ciertas cosas como la hora a la que me despertaba, con qué sensación me levantaba y qué hacía en la noche antes de ir a dormir. Le conté lo que sucedió con mi madre y que había sufrido una crisis luego de eso. Hablamos sobre ello por un rato para después dedicarnos a terminar con los trece sucesos. Entendió que sólo le insinuara sobre el doceavo pero no pudo evitar hacerme algunas preguntas al respecto. Fue incómodo al principio pero sabía que si no ponía de mi parte jamás podríamos arreglar nada realmente.

—¿Qué hay del último suceso?— preguntó moviéndose hacia adelante, con el codo en el escritorio y la cabeza apoyada levemente sobre su mano.

—… No lo sé…

Él se sorprendió, pude notarlo en sus ojos. Nos quedamos callados por largo rato. La verdad es que no lo recordaba. Sí, sabía que era importante, recordaba que era el día 458, sabía que marcaba una fecha importante en mi calendario, recordaba a qué hora exacta sucedió. Incluso podía decir que hacía calor. El cielo estaba despejado y los rayos del sol eran demasiado cálidos. Tenía la garganta seca justo en ése momento, frente a Jean. Recordaba sus labios moverse y decirme algo. Quizás fue una pregunta, quizás no. No podía recordarlo. Había niños cerca, jugando. Recordaba su alboroto resonar en mis oídos, el cantar de algunos pájaros al fondo, un auto siendo estacionado cerca, el caer del agua en la fuente. ¿Qué era lo que Jean me había dicho? Estaba seguro de que era algo demasiado importante. Tomé mi cabeza intentando recordar. Nada, en lugar de ello el recuerdo se volvía totalmente mudo. Tan mudo que era desesperante.

—No puedo recordarlo— murmuré bajando la mirada con angustia.

Cuando no podía recordar alguna cosa comenzaba a desesperar. Muchas veces evitaba ése último recuerdo porque, al saber que no lo recordaría, comenzaba a sentirme demasiado angustiado. Podía sentir incluso el miedo recorrer cada parte de mí. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero no podía. Entonces escuché la voz de Levi tranquilizándome, no quería que tuviera dos crisis en una semana. Cuando logré calmarme me avisó que en la próxima cita me daría un diagnóstico y que esperaba que pusiera de mi parte si llegaba a necesitar alguna clase de terapia o medicina. Respondí afirmativamente mientras nos levantábamos e íbamos hacia la puerta. La cita se había ido en sólo contarle sobre mi reciente crisis. Antes de irme me recomendó un par de cosas para antes de dormir y luego fui hasta las escaleras, no pensaba usar el maldito elevador. Cuando sufría alguna crisis era común que tuviera falta de sueño, así que al subir a un elevador me mareaba. Prefería mil veces sudar bajando escaleras.

De regreso a casa caminé tan tranquilamente que el cielo dejó de ser azul y cambió de un anaranjado a un color oscuro. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente a mi alrededor, casi como si no pasara. Quizás incluso sonara utópico, pero el mundo se detenía lentamente para mí. No lo entendía, no sabía porque sentía algo así. También podría ser que sólo podría destruirse en cualquier momento. Entré a casa con pasos pesados, el teléfono sonaba con fuerza en la sala. No me digné a correr y contestarlo, así que cuando llegué hasta él había dejado de sonar. Di media vuelta, a punto de irme pero volvió a sonar. Lo miré unos segundos y contesté. Era mi madre. _Eren, la madre de Jean está muerta._ Aquellas palabras saltaron desde la bocina, no dije nada hasta que me pidió que fuera al velorio. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar para que me diera indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la funeraria porque ella sola lo hizo con un nudo en la garganta y colgó.

Suspiré con el teléfono en la mano, que cayó a un costado de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría al llegar a la funeraria? ¿Con qué derecho me pondría a llorar? No sabía si realmente quería ir. Pero si no iba me arrepentiría. Yo realmente no quería ver el cuerpo de una persona en un ataúd, no estaba preparado para algo así. Mi corazón se sentía oprimido por cientos de sentimientos. Todo se mezclaba dentro de mí y se convertía en unas ganas de llorar horribles, el nudo en la garganta y los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Quería gritar, quería ponerme llorar como si un hubiera un mañana, pero fui incapaz. En lugar de ello tome el abrigo negro del armario, puse mis cosas en los bolsillos, me miré al espejo, intentando ignorar las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse debajo de mis ojos, y salí de la casa de nueva cuenta. Me sentí abrumado al darme cuenta de que estaba cerca de una probable crisis. Tal vez debí llamar a Levi para preguntar qué podía hacer. No lo hice, sólo seguí mi camino.

Subí al metro sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. Cuando la gente subía y bajaba en las distintas estaciones me empujaban o golpeaban al salir, sin siquiera disculparse. Yo casi no me daba cuenta, tan sólo esperaba llegar a mi destino de una vez. Esperaba acabar con todo eso rápidamente. Al bajar del metro una oleada de angustia me inundó desde lo más profundo y tuve que recargarme en la pared para no caerme. Esperé unos minutos a que se me pasara y luego seguí. A una calle de la funeraria pude ver a mi madre buscándome con la mirada, preocupada. Fui hasta ella diciéndole que no me sentía bien. No me escuchó, simplemente se puso a llorar mientras me abrazaba. Tenía que hacer como que era fuerte, hubiera sido mucho más fácil si yo no estuviera agonizando por dentro. Sí, la madre de Jean era su mejor amiga, lo sabía. Sabía lo doloroso que para ella era, sin embargo ella podía recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella y yo, yo sólo podía decir que me dolía saber que estaba muerta. Su rostro estaba borroso en mi mente, su voz no existía en mis recuerdos y la mayoría de las cosas que pasamos con ella, mis padres, Jean y yo, eran prácticamente inexistentes en mi mente.

El ataúd estaba rodeado en montones de flores, la gente pasaba por turnos a ver a la madre de Jean y llorarle un poco para después alejarse con cara triste. Algunos lo hicieron hipócritamente, claro. Otros realmente lo sentían, como mis padres. El ataúd de color oscuro reposaba ante mis ojos, ante mi impotencia y ante la tristeza que emanaba la gente en la sala entera. Ésa mujer era importante en mi vida, más de lo que yo podía decir. Aún así no podía imaginar por qué, no podía recordar por qué era tan importante. Yo simplemente lloraba sin una razón aparente. Para mí no tenía sentido llorar por ella cuando ni siquiera podía recordarla, pero lloré. Los sollozos silenciosos se acumularon en mi garganta en aquella esquina de la sala. Jean no estaba ahí pero su padre sí. Él no se movió del costado de su esposa, llorando desconsoladamente. No me atreví a mirar dentro del ataúd. No me atreví a moverme de mi lugar. No me atreví a decir nada ni a mirar a nadie más. Simplemente me mantuve derramando lágrimas silenciosas, deseando que Jean volviera pronto, rogando a quien fuera porque estuviera de camino a casa. Lo necesitaba, no podía vivir sin él, era demasiado doloroso para mí tenerlo lejos.

Toda la noche me quedé despierto, contrario a mis padres, que casi sin querer terminaron dormidos sentados en uno de los sillones frente al ataúd a mitad de la madrugada. En ningún momento me digné a acercarme, preguntándome si era incorrecto el no hacerlo. Me pregunté qué haría si Jean estuviera ahí, probablemente correría a sus brazos sin importarme que fuera su madre quien murió y no la mía. Lloraría junto a él toda la noche, incluso quizás me hubiera quedado dormido en sus brazos, pero Jean no estaba ahí. Alrededor de las siete decidí despertarlos y les ofrecí algo de café. Mi padre se levantó y fue por el café conmigo, alegando que seguro estaba cansado y confundiría el azúcar con la sal. Por supuesto que era sólo una broma, porque vamos, ¿en qué funeraria hay sal cuando sólo dan café? Mi café tuvo demasiado café y casi nada de azúcar. No estaba de humor para tomar cosas dulces. Mi padre preparó su café y el de mi madre y los llevó hasta su lugar cerca del ataúd. Quizás fue lo más cerca que estuve de él. La funeraria tenía su propio camposanto y la madre de Jean sería enterrada ahí. Mis padres decidieron quedarse hasta después de que fuera enterrada. Yo no pude.

No me quedé al entierro, ni siquiera tuve el valor de quedarme a escuchar su misa. Prácticamente salí corriendo del lugar en un ataque de pánico, subí al primer metro que me llevaba a casa y me senté en el vagón vacío, jadeante. El corazón me palpitaba como loco y el nudo en la garganta me carcomía. De nuevo sentía la angustia recorrer mi cuerpo. Ya no podía con el peso de mis propios sentimientos, necesitaba llorar. Quería llorar como nunca lo había hecho. No lo hice. En lugar de ello me limité a perder la mirada en el vidrio de la ventana, dejando el tiempo pasar frente a mis ojos. Las manos me temblaban por la ansiedad, ni siquiera hacía tanto frío, al menos no ahí, así que estaba seguro de que la poca gente me miraba con desaprobación, como si yo fuera un drogadicto en abstinencia o como si estuviera nervioso por hacer algo realmente malo antes de subir. Lo ignoré, ignoré todo y a todos. A cada rato pasaba de mirar la ventana a la hora en mi teléfono. Pensaba que podría llamar a Levi pero quizás terminaría interrumpirlo a mitad de una de sus citas, la idea se esfumó de inmediato. Más tarde, al salir de la estación donde debía bajar, sentí un aire exageradamente frío golpear mi cara. No podía creer que de pronto se hubiera hecho de noche. Sí, el entierro fue tarde y el camino a casa tampoco era muy corto, pero de todos modos no lo era tan largo como para que se hiciera de noche tan pronto.

Pensé que el tiempo realmente se me iba como el agua entre los dedos, sin poder detenerlo ni un poco. No supe si era algo bueno o malo, porque así, tal vez, podría estar con Jean mucho más pronto. Pero también pasaría menos tiempo con él. Poco a poco envejeceríamos y después moriríamos. O quizás alguno moriría mucho antes que el otro y el tiempo pasaría demasiado rápido como para evitarlo. Pensé en ello de camino a casa, mirando algunas parejas en la calle, buscando estrellas color de rosa en el cielo contaminado por la luz excesiva de la ciudad. Tenía la esperanza de que existiera, porque si existía también podría soñar con una mundo de color de rosa. Y para mí un mundo de color de rosa era tan simple despertar todos los días junto a Jean para poder darle los buenos días y poder decirle lo mucho que lo amo. Que él me dijera que me amaba, que me abrazara y me besara todas las mañanas. Que por las tardes comiéramos juntos y por la noche fuéramos a dormir juntos. Me conformaba con estar con él y que me amara como yo lo amo a él.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba mucho más calmado, había logrado distraerme lo suficiente. Saqué las llaves de mis bolsillos con una lentitud demasiado contradictoria a lo que antes había pensado sobre el tiempo. Busqué la llave correspondiente y luego abrí la puerta, encontrándome con una casa oscura. No me digné a encender la luz y entré luego de cerrar la puerta correctamente, pues últimamente la dejaba emparejada sin darme cuenta. Eso de olvidar cosas realmente no resultaba ni un poco divertido, porque me olvidaba de detalles que podían ponerme en peligro a mí mismo. Fui a tirarme sobre el sofá aún a oscuras, pensando seriamente en quedarme ahí toda la noche. Estaba realmente cansado, física y mentalmente. Realmente deseaba escuchar la voz de Jean, realmente necesitaba uno de esos abrazos especiales que sólo me daba a mí.

Poco a poco me quedé dormido, pensando en sus bonitos ojos y en su embriagante aroma. Soñé con él. Soñé que llegaba ésa misma noche y me despertaba con un beso, tal como en un cuento, un cuento en el que _y vivieron felices para siempre _sí existía, un cuento en el que no sólo se detenía en un final inconcluso que deja huecos en la historia, sino que seguía por el resto de nuestros días, un cuento en el que cada día volvíamos a enamorarnos, en el que cada mañana nos decíamos un buenos días con un _te amo_ y en el que cada atardecer nos dábamos el beso más romántico del mundo. Entonces, aún en la oscuridad de la noche, el tono de mi teléfono sonando me despertó. Tenía una llamada entrante. Tomé el aparato a tientas, tallándome los ojos, esforzándome por lograr abrir bien mis ojos. Bostecé mientras que el brillo de la pantalla me hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Miré el número sin poder reconocerlo.

No supe qué hacer. Algo dentro de mí decía que debía contestar. Un número desconocido probablemente de otro lugar del mundo, probablemente de alguien que no conocía. Y aún así una corazonada me decía que debía contestar, así que lo hice. Contesté con el corazón a mil y la respiración detenida debido al nerviosismo. Suspiré acomodando la bocina en mi oído para luego preguntar quién llamaba. No contestó por unos largos segundos en los que yo me enderecé sobre el sofá con la pereza ganándole a mi cuerpo todavía. _Espera, espera. No cuelgues._ Escuché y me tensé, tal vez lo estaba imaginando. Había sido una voz algo lejana pero tenía la leve esperanza de que fuera la voz que quería escuchar. Respiré con pesadez, mis ojos se abrieron de pronto. Todo signo de somnolencia se fue en menos de un segundo. Esperé hasta que escuché cómo volvía a tomar el teléfono de algún lugar y la persona del otro lado de la línea suspiró.

—Eren— jadeé—. Eren, ¿me escuchas?

—… Jean— murmuré, soltando lagrimones. Era él, realmente era él—. Te escucho, Jean. Te escucho.

—Pensaba que no contestarías, seguro que es de madrugada por allá. Siento despertarte.

Sonreí, diciéndole entre sollozos que no importaba. Que quería escuchar su voz. Realmente estaba hablando con él. Y si lo estaba soñando deseaba que ése sueño fuera eterno, que jamás despertara de un sueño tan bello como ése. No podía dejar de llorar, tan sólo quería oírlo y que me dijera que todo estaba bien, que volvería pronto, que estaríamos juntos, que me amaba, cualquier cosa estaba bien mientras pudiera escuchar su voz. Sólo eso estaba bien por ahora. Sólo eso quería.

—Mi madre…

—Lo sé— lo interrumpí—. Lo sé, ni lo digas.

—Eren… tú no la recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Me quedé en silencio. Él sabía claramente la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Lo escuché suspirar. Sabía sobre mis lagunas mentales. Pero ni él podía hacerme recordar lo que no recordaba.

—Jean… ¿recuerdas cuál fue nuestro último suceso? Día 458, número trece, junio 28, once cuarenta y cinco de la mañana— murmuré sabiendo que decírmelo podría causarme una crisis en mi estado actual.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Dime de nuevo eso que me dijiste— rogué, sintiéndome angustiado. Si no me lo decía probablemente jamás lo recordaría y era demasiado importante, por alguna razón sabía que era demasiado importante para olvidarlo. Jean suspiró.

—Te dije: _"Eren…"_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Por fin salió el Poni! :D

Pero, ¿dónde andará? Pues, no está muerto como todos creían ja ja.

Entonces el suceso número trece aún no es revelado, en él contiene muchas explicaciones de todo lo que sucede en este fic. ¿Qué será aquello que Jean le dijo a Eren?

Ojalá que realmente les haya gustado, aunque tal vez esté muy random (?)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! :3

Alguien debería golpearme por actualizar tan tarde ja ja ja.

¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII<p>

—Te dije _"Eren, yo—"._

Entonces se cortó la llamada. Lloré, no supe si fue de alivio o por impotencia, probablemente ambas. En parte realmente no quería saber lo que me había dicho, en parte sí. Si lo supiera tal vez descubriría el por qué de estar así, pero había probabilidades de que no me gustara la respuesta. Me volví a tirar en el sofá, encogiéndome entre la oscuridad de la noche y los casi nulos sonidos de la calle. Habían pasado de las tres de la madrugada, así que los únicos que podían hacer ruido ésa noche eran los gatos callejeros buscando comida en los basureros. Si Jean hubiera estado por llegar no me habría llamado y en todo caso seguramente habría ido a casa de sus padres. El resto de la noche hasta el amanecer me limité a mirar por la ventana, sin poder pegar un solo ojo. Terminé enviándole un mensaje a Levi, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él. Casi de inmediato recibí una respuesta. _Tengo libre desde las tres de la tarde._ Esperar hasta las tres de la tarde me parecía eterno, tendría que esperar muchísimo, tan sólo contar las horas se convertía en un martirio. Había tantos sentimientos en mí que no podía controlarlos.

Si no hubiera ido al funeral, si no hubiera contestado el teléfono no me sentiría así. Pero el hubiera no existía y de alguna manera confiaba en que pasar por eso me ayudaría en mi situación actual de alguna manera. Si algo había aprendido de mi vida con Jean era que todas las cosas sucedían por algo. Aún así nada podría calmar mis nervios en esos momentos. Llamé al trabajo para avisar que faltaría, no se opusieron. Probablemente todos a mi alrededor sabían sobre mi situación aunque yo no sabía ni siquiera si tenía _algo. _Anduve como león enjaulado todo el día, esperando a que como mínimo fuera las dos de la tarde para ir hacia mi destino pero terminé saliendo a la una y media, cuando pasaba al lado de la gente esta me miraba horrorizada, como si fuera un psicópata a punto de matarlos. Sabía que me veía terrible, las ojeras bajo mis ojos incluso pesaban, no había descansado ni esa ni las noches anteriores. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso, yo estaba estresado. Sentía el estómago revuelto, la ansiedad atravesando todo mi cuerpo.

Esperé afuera del consultorio de Levi, en uno de esos sillones incómodos que habían, demasiado pulcros para ser usados. Estaba totalmente solo en la sala, mirando a todos lados en busca de algo que distrajera mi mente, las manos me temblaban. Ya no soportaba estar solo. Necesitaba a Jean, quería verlo. Tan sólo podía pensar en su nombre. La angustia no me dejaba en paz. Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono incontables veces, comprobando que los minutos pasaban, pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado. Pronto mi reloj marcó el cuarto para las tres. Para mi suerte, Levi entró por la puerta por la que yo había entrado hacía menos de una hora. Me miró sorprendido. No me importó la razón por la cual no estaba dentro del consultorio, tampoco pareció darle importancia. Simplemente me llevó hasta el consultorio y, en lugar de ofrecerme asiento en mi silla habitual, me llevó hasta el par de sofás que había en la pequeña salita algo alejada del escritorio. Había otro ventanal al lado de mí, separado del otro por una pared blanca, la mirada de Levi me decía que realmente estaba preocupado por mí. Entonces, mirando hacia el ventanal, todo sentimiento de angustia y ansiedad desapareció sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

Comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido a detalle, sin poder despegar la mirada del ventanal. Podía ver mi reflejo en él de alguna manera, sin concentrarme en el exterior ni en mi lamentable reflejo en el cristal. Hablé sobre el funeral, sobre cómo lloré en una esquina del lugar, sobre cómo no me atreví a ver dentro del ataúd y sobre cómo los recuerdos sobre aquella mujer no existían en mi mente. Pude notar sus ojos mirarme fijamente, en ocasiones me llamaba pero yo no contestaba, como si le hablara a otra persona, a alguien detrás de mí. Luego lo miré, me había hecho una pregunta.

—Eren, responde. ¿Por qué Jean no estaba en el funeral?— repitió con un tono que se me antojó desconfiado.

Seguí mirándolo por varios segundos, pensando bien mi respuesta, algo que no hacía nunca, pareció notarlo, sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que cualquiera creería. Ni yo podía creerlo del todo, como si me estuviera mintiendo a mí mismo por alguna razón. Lo ignoré desviando un poco la mirada. En mi garganta se formó un sonidito medio ronco parecido a una eme. Mis ojos rodaron lentamente como mirando alrededor, sin mirar absolutamente nada en realidad. Tal vez sabía la respuesta, pero estaba perdida entre mis pensamientos. Sin embargo esta vez no me sentía perdido por no encontrarla, la angustia había desaparecido de la nada.

—Probablemente no pudo llegar— contesté al fin.

Levi se inclinó hacia mí con cierto cuidado, como un animal que tantea en territorio que jamás ha pisado. Acomodó sus codos en las rodillas y entrelazó sus manos para usarlas como el soporte de su barbilla. Había una pregunta más, una pregunta que sabía que escucharía en cuanto sus labios decidieran a abrirse, no lo miré, no estaba a gusto con la idea de escuchar su pregunta. En algún momento tendría que preguntarlo, y yo tenía que contestar de alguna forma, aún si la respuesta estaba perdida entre mis recuerdos de la misma manera que la anterior. Esta vez esperé la pregunta apretando los dientes. Realmente no quería escucharlo, no quería que lo obligara a responder.

—¿Sabes dónde está Jean?

Nos miramos fijamente de nuevo, el tiempo pasó tan lento que resultaba desesperante, sin embargo estaba seguro de que no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que contestara. Simplemente el tiempo comenzaba a pasar como miel en lugar de agua, incluso era curioso cómo de un día para otro el tiempo iba de correr demasiado rápido a detenerse como si no tuviera prisa en absoluto. Como si se hubiera encontrado con un buen amigo a quien no ve hace siglos y hubiera decidido ponerse al día. El tiempo decidía su ritmo, y a mí no me estaba beneficiando en nada. Si el tiempo pasaba tan lento no podría ver a Jean pronto. Observé una vez más mi reflejo en la ventana, esta vez no estaba para nada claro, porque el sol había hecho a un lado las nubes y se había colado levemente por el ventanal. Decidí contestar:

—… Probablemente.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con una tranquilidad exagerada y desesperante a la vez. Probablemente fue el periodo de tiempo más extraño de mi vida entre una dieta estricta, pastillas, somnolencia y las vueltas que daba en la cama antes de dormir. Cuando estaba a mitad del trabajo los ojos se me cerraban, por lo que intentaba estar mucho más activo de lo común. Sin embargo cuando realmente debía dormir me era difícil. Mi apetito había aumentado demasiado, pero debía cuidar estrictamente cada cosa que comía, porque los fármacos me hacían subir de peso. Tenía demasiados problemas como para pensar en mis memorias o en cualquier otra cosa pero resultaba imposible olvidarme de Jean. Desde que comencé a tomar las pastillas mi boca se ponía seca, como un fumador cualquiera, trataba de tomar mucha agua, sin embargo la sensación seguía ahí. Sentirme constipado también era uno de los efectos secundarios del medicamento. Incluso se me había hecho la costumbre de arrastrar los pies de vez en cuando al caminar. Realmente resultaba extraño para mí el tener aquellos síntomas, aunque según Levi sólo indicaban que el tratamiento estaba funcionando.

Ciertamente a veces me sorprendía a mí mismo hablando con alguien de algo que antes no recordaba y mis lapsos de crisis no habían vuelto por largo tiempo, aunque no podía fiarme del todo. Incluso comencé a recordar un poco sobre la madre de Jean y algunos fines de semana me dedicaba a pasear hasta el lugar de su entierro para dejar algunas flores. Me tomó mucho tiempo atreverme a hacerlo, sentía miedo y culpa por no poder recordarla del todo. Cuando la recordé lo suficiente me decidí a ir. De alguna manera lograba recordar un poco más cada que iba, así que seguí buscando oportunidades para hacerlo. Logré recordar por qué era una mujer tan importante para mí. Quizás cuando hablaba con Levi sobre mis memorias con Jean no lo dije, pero era sólo que no lo recordaba. Cuando era muy pequeño mi madre me llevaba a su oficina después de la escuela, pues mi padre, como el cirujano que era, carecía de tiempo para cuidarme por las tardes. Así que la madre de Jean y mejor amiga de mi madre, se dedicaba a regalarme dulces a montón cada que me veía, prometiéndome que llevaría a su hijo a la oficina algún día. Siempre me ilusionaba contándome que era de mi edad, que nos convertiríamos en los mejores amigos, sin embargo Jean siempre tenía cursos de arte por las tardes y cuando no los tenía andaba de paseo con su padre. Con el tiempo me olvidé de ello, pues había más niños que también se la pasaban en la oficina jugando conmigo, pero la madre de Jean se ganó mi cariño, al punto en el que llegué a llamarle tía.

A fin de cuentas resultó curioso como jamás conocí a Jean. Claro que en esa conferencia tuvimos una muy mala primera impresión, y nuestras madres aún se reían hace un año de cómo nos habíamos conocido. Por supuesto que ya es un recuerdo gracioso incluso para mí, pues ninguna de las dos podía dejar de reírse cuando les contamos acerca de nuestra noche detenidos un tiempo después. Ambas creyeron que fue curioso cómo la madre de Jean decidió no entrar hasta la celda y en cambio esperar afuera por Jean, que se fue pocos segundos antes que yo, así que no nos encontramos en ningún momento. De alguna forma comencé a creer incluso que el destino realmente existía, pero ahora mi cabeza estaba tan confusa respecto a Jean que no sabía qué podría significar el que estuviéramos separados por tanto tiempo. Quizás en realidad no estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

El resto de mis días a partir de que comencé a tomar mis medicamentos fueron pesados, intentaba sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible, pero realmente no estaba seguro de si podía seguir con ello. Con el tiempo me acostumbré. Las pastillas nunca fueron mi platillo favorito, de hecho jamás podría soportar el tragarla y sentir la boca seca por su culpa cuando momentos antes comenzaba a sentirla un poquito normal. El momento en el que tomé la primera pastilla fue horrible: las manos me temblaban mirando el pequeñísimo objeto entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. Realmente estaba asustado al respecto. De alguna manera me golpeó fuertemente el saber que de verdad tenía _algo,_ algo por lo que tenía la necesidad de tomar fármacos antipsicóticos. Levi me había diagnosticado un trastorno psicótico breve. Al parecer tenía algunos síntomas de los cuales no me había dado cuenta en absoluto. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi lenguaje era algo desordenado y caótico, aunque para mí sonaba tan normal como cuando escuchaba a la chica del clima en las noticias de la mañana. También descubrí que muchas veces, aún cuando hablaba hasta por los codos en mis citas con Levi, carecía de expresiones, como si lo estuviera contando a la nada. A Mikasa un día se le ocurrió decirme que solía hablar conmigo mismo estando solo, de una forma en la que parecía que estaba charlando con alguien más.

Yo no me daba cuenta de nada, para mí todo comenzó a ser real hasta que pude ver mejorías en mí mismo. Recordaba cosas, la angustia ya no me visitaba tan seguido como antes, al parecer mi lenguaje había mejorado y ya casi no hablaba solo de esa manera tan enferma. El único problema, lo que más me preocupaba en realidad, era que jamás podía recordar qué cosa me dijo Jean ése día. Levi me había explicado que mi subconsciente podría estar evitándolo a propósito, que seguramente tenía algo que ver con mi trastorno. Así que el miedo en mí creció gradualmente. Si tenía que ver con mi trastorno debía de ser algo realmente malo. ¿Qué me dijo? Había dicho que su diálogo comenzaba así: _"Eren yo…" _¿Qué sería? Eren, yo me iré lejos. Eren, yo tengo una enfermedad grave. Eren, yo no puedo seguir con nuestra relación. Eren, yo no te amo. Ésa última opción me asustaba. Si Jean me había dicho eso entonces comprendía el por qué de mi trastorno, yo no podía vivir sin él. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no podía pensar en cómo vivir sin la esperanza de que en algún momento él volviera.

Pero entonces caí en cuenta de algo: Jean y yo jamás comenzamos a andar. A pesar de que habíamos estado tan cariñosos desde el doceavo suceso, a pesar de que sabíamos sobre nuestros sentimientos, a pesar de que teníamos la costumbre de andar juntos e incluso de tomarnos de las manos o besarnos de vez en cuando, nunca hicimos nada oficial. Entonces todo volvía a carecer de sentido. De nuevo sentía el miedo y la angustia, volvía a sentir terror, un terror que me sofocaba. Había algo más. Algo que no podía descifrar yo solo, un pequeño detalle que podría hacer que todo cuadrara un poquito. ¿Qué demonios era aquello que no podía descubrir? Quizás cada uno de mis recuerdos acerca de Jean eran falsos, quizás nada de aquello era cierto, quizás me había mentido a mí mismo en medio de mi trastorno. _No, cada uno de mis recuerdos son reales._ Eso fue lo que inundó mi mente en esos momentos, tranquilizándome. Sentía que podía estar seguro de cada recuerdo que había pasado junto a Jean, así como podía estar seguro de lo mucho que lo amaba. Podía estar tan seguro de ello que no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para seguir creyendo en cualquier cosa.

_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde. _Lo había leído en una galleta de la fortuna, también había leído algo sobre las decisiones. ¿Cómo era la frase? Ni siquiera rimaba del todo, decía algo sobre el futuro y las decisiones. ¿Tal vez algo sobre decidir algo en el futuro? No, era algo más. En todo caso no me agradaba eso de tener que elegir algo en el futuro, podría ser una decisión de vida o muerte y yo podría escoger algo mal. Además tampoco estaba de humor para hacerlo. Recuerdo que incluso me quejé al principio por la frase, no me había gustado del todo. Sentí escalofríos al leerla por alguna razón. Entonces vino a mi mente, como si una brisa hubiera traído ése pedazo de mi memoria. _Las decisiones de tu pasado influirán en tu futuro._ ¿Decisiones del pasado?

¿Era una mala idea estar demasiado en la cama? O tal vez mi error fue no lavarme la cara el día anterior, podría crecerme alguna imperfección en medio de la nariz, incluso podría verla de lo exageradamente grande que podría ser. Bah, no me arrepentía, anoche había llegado tarde y por primera vez en mucho tiempo había podido conciliar el sueño de inmediato. Me pregunté qué decisión pude tomar en el pasado, podría referirse a un pasado más atrás. ¿Mi trabajo? No lo creo, algo me decía que mi trabajo era realistamente estable, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Otra cosa? ¿El no formalizar mi relación con Jean?

_"Eren, yo pienso irme del país. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?"_

No, mi error no había sido el no formalizar con él, sino mi respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

Espero que sí porque me estoy muriendo del sueño pero tenía que subir el capítulo hoy.

Probablemente esto sea algo confuso pero al menos descubrimos un par de cositas ;)

Tranquilos todos, ya tengo algo del capítulo ocho, o al menos la idea está en un ochenta por ciento. Mañana empiezo desde temprano ;3

Buenas noticias: ya estoy de vacaciones, así que tendré más tiempo y tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para algunas cosas Jeren además de este fic. ¡Yay!

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola, hola de nuevo! :D

Otro capítulo más de esta historia toda enredada, se los he traído más temprano hoy ;)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII<p>

Ésa tarde, bajo el sol ardiente, el cielo despejado y el calor sofocante que provocaba a mi garganta estar demasiado seca, me había encontrado con Jean en la plaza, cerca de la fuente donde tiempo antes habíamos resbalado después de una pelea. Me parecía extraño que de repente se le hubiera ocurrido el llamarme para encontrarnos ahí, después de todo no hacía más de una semana que vivíamos juntos en la misma casa, la cual rentábamos porque estaba cerca de la universidad a la que planeábamos ir. Cada uno pagaba la mitad del alquiler. La casa no era grande, apenas tenía un solo piso y ya nos habíamos peleado más de una vez por usar el baño primero, pero no importaba. Sinceramente estaba bastante contento con nuestra situación, tarde o temprano terminaríamos acostumbrándonos. Además era como si hubiéramos decidido vivir juntos después de años de relación y me sentía un poco emocionado al respecto sin importar que no fuera realmente eso. Tenía la esperanza de que llegara la oportunidad perfecta para que en algún momento formalizáramos nuestra relación en un futuro no muy lejano. Así que por alguna razón pensé que esta era ésa oportunidad.

Los niños jugaban no muy lejos de nosotros, haciendo su habitual alboroto, el agua caía de la fuente con su típico ruido acuoso. Noté un automóvil gris estacionarse cerca, tal vez esperaban a alguien, pues nadie bajó de él. Varios pájaros dejaban su canto resonar al fondo, en algún árbol o incluso andando en el aire de un lugar a otro. Había un par en algunos cables entre los postes de más allá que volaron todos juntos en cuanto alguno desplegó las alas. Jean me miró fijamente y yo me limité a intentar tragar saliva. Realmente tenía sed, después de todo había caminado bajo el sol desde la mañana, sin probar una sola gota de agua. Sin embargo estaba tan nervioso por lo que fuera a decirme Jean que me importaba un demonio el agua.

—¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?— preguntó de pronto.

Estuve a punto de reírme pensando que era una broma, ya me había preguntado lo mismo antes, así que debería saber la respuesta. Una respuesta que ni siquiera me gustaba a mí mismo. Su expresión fue lo suficientemente seria como para detener mi risa a medio camino.

—Ir a la universidad, estudiar la carrera que mi padre quiere que estudie. Ya te lo había contado— contesté mirándolo un tanto confundido por su actitud.

—Eren, yo pienso irme del país. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

Esta vez no pude evitar reírme. No creía que fuera capaz de dejar la universidad para irse de vago a otro país, así que lo tomé como una broma esta vez. Jean era demasiado inteligente para hacer algo así. Eso a menos que tuviera una buena oportunidad en aquel lugar. Además, ¿no era su sueño vivir tranquilamente en la capital? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había mencionado eso en muchísimo tiempo, y a mí nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle sobre ello. Quizás había cambiado de opinión y había decidido que vivir en otro país era mejor. Fuera como fuere no tenía sentido lo que decía, así que lo único que pude hacer fue burlarme.

—Jean, estás loco. No viviré contigo en un departamento rentado en otro país sólo para pagarte la mitad del alquiler— dije con sarcasmo.

El negó con la cabeza, aún con la misma seriedad de antes, dejándome aún más confundido que antes. Estaba diciéndome todo en serio. No podía creer que en realidad me haya preguntado aquello en serio. Quizás era sólo mi imaginación, pero eso era como pedirme que huyera con él de casa hacia un lugar desconocido. Como si me pidiera ir en una aventura juntos. Jean no era así, era demasiado cuidadoso para hacer una tontería así. Mi corazón latió tan fuerte en ese momento que sentí que en algún momento explotaría, que se detendría o que simplemente me desmayaría. No sabía qué contestar a ello. Entonces comenzó a hablar, escuché atentamente, buscando con esperanza un indicio de que lo que pensaba era cierto.

—No apliqué para entrar a la universidad, Eren.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sabía que los resultados del examen de admisión los darían hasta dentro de un par de meses, porque yo lo había hecho, pero no sabía que Jean ni siquiera se había presentado al examen. Estuve a punto de reclamarle, no podía ser cierto algo como eso. Había perdido realmente la oportunidad de estudiar una carrera, él que tenía la oportunidad de escoger lo que quería estudiar y sin embargo se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces vivir cerca de una universidad a la que no iría? ¿De verdad pensaba dejar todo para irse del país?

—Sé que suena estúpido— intentó calmarme, claramente mi reacción no había sido buena—. Sabes que me encanta dibujar y amo pintar. He encontrado un lugar fuera del país donde puedo mejorar mis habilidades, me han dado buenas opciones e incluso conseguí un incentivo de su parte para poder pagar el boleto de avión y viajar sin problemas hasta allá. Eso me permitió ahorrar un poco para llevarte conmigo, quizás sea una locura pero estoy seguro de que nos irá bien. Sé que te gusta la fotografía, podrías hacer lo que tú quieres hacer si vas. ¿Qué dices?

Seguí mirándolo con incredulidad. Realmente estaba pensando en huir hacia otro país. Sí, tenía una clase de plan, pero quién sabe si funcionaría. Nada era seguro y si me llevaba seguramente gastaría todo su dinero en hacerlo con el riesgo de quedar varados en medio de un país que no conocíamos. Parecido a lo que nos pasó en Ámsterdam pero mil veces peor. Ni su familia ni la mía tenía el dinero para ir a buscarnos si nos perdíamos, o tal vez ni siquiera querrían por haber sido unos idiotas que se fueron a tantear lugares sin conocimiento alguno del lugar. Definitivamente era una locura, una locura que probablemente ni sus padres sabían pero que seguro apoyarían si lo supieran. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía contestar? No pude evitar sentirme mareado con las cosas que comenzaba a pensar, era una decisión demasiado importante, necesitaba pensarlo con la cabeza fría. Volví a mirarlo fijamente y caminé hasta la fuente para sentarme en el borde. Él me siguió buscando alguna respuesta en mi rostro, pude notarlo con claridad. Claramente estaba consciente de que lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado difícil de decidir en ése momento, necesitaba procesar toda la información y saber que estaríamos seguros de alguna manera en un país que no conocíamos. Necesitaba tener una pizca de seguridad en esos momentos. Y ésa pizca de seguridad llegó cuando me tomó la mano:

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco estaba seguro al respecto— hizo una pausa para que me dignara a mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, sabía que me convencería con sólo decirme algunas palabras bonitas. Porque, siendo sincero, estaba tan enamorado de él que con un solo gesto conseguiría cualquier cosa de mí. Luego de unos segundos lo miré—. Estoy seguro de que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no haría una estupidez tan grande sin la garantía de que funcionará porque suelo ser un cobarde. Pero quiero intentarlo.

—Jean, eso no…

—Escúchame, quiero intentarlo contigo— intenté desviar la mirada pero él lo impidió—. Eren, ¿está mal que quiera tener una vida junto a ti?

Mi corazón volvió a dispararse, sentí el calor subir a mis mejillas, ese picor en el estómago tan familiar que sólo me provocaba Jean. No sabía si esas palabras las usaba sólo para convencerme pero para mí se sentían tan reales que la respuesta que debía dar de inmediato apareció en mi cabeza. Me importó un comino si era correcta o no, de un momento a otro todas mis preocupaciones se habían ido, incluso sentí que un gran peso se fue totalmente de mis hombros. Ahora entendía eso que una vez me dijo Mikasa: _"El amor no te deja pensar claramente". _Definitivamente yo no estaba pensando claramente y fue solo cuestión de unas palabras bonitas para que yo aceptara aquella locura. Me sentía un estúpido por haber sido convencido de esa manera, y lo peor era que no sentía una mierda de culpa de ello. Volví a mirarlo firmemente para asegurarme de que me había dicho aquello, en sus ojos podía ver una seguridad tan poderosa que me llenó a mí de ella.

—¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Esto será la estupidez más grande que haré en mi vida— contesté y el sonrió.

Levantándose de su lugar en la fuente me jaló hacia él para abrazarme, al principio fingí molestia, intentando separarlo de mí. Alegaba sobre la gente alrededor, que me daba vergüenza que me vieran con él. Los dos sabíamos que no era cierto, que sólo ponía una excusa tonta para no sentirme demasiado nervioso en ése momento. Entonces, sin importarle que la gente pasara, me besó. Todo en mi cabeza volvió a centrarse en él y no pude evitar pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el acariciaba mi cintura con sus manos. Me gustaba cuando nos dábamos ésa clase de besos. Eran especialmente lentos y suaves, no hacíamos más que mover levemente nuestros labios sobre los del otro. Desde hacía un tiempo que nos besábamos mucho, no tenía de qué quejarme. Siempre me dejaba algo atontado con sus besos, aunque podía notar que él también pasaba por lo mismo después de un beso por corto que fuera.

—Eren, te amo— murmuró después del beso, cuando yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Sonreí sin querer abrirlos, le di otro pequeño beso y entonces abrí los párpados lentamente para mirarlo, tenía las mejillas rojas. Las mariposas en mi estómago aumentaron, nuestras miradas se mantuvieron así por largo rato. Quise que volviera a repetirlo, a la vez no quería. Ese te amo había sido tan especial para mí que no necesitaba escucharlo una vez más. Me miró nervioso por mi falta de respuesta, así que le murmuré yo también esas palabras tan significativas para los dos. Sus ojos brillaron. No lo dejé de abrazar, en su lugar acomodé la cabeza sobre su hombro y le dije que fuéramos a casa, que teníamos cosas que hacer si íbamos a escapar pronto.

.

.

.

¡Eso era! Mi error había sido aceptar la proposición de Jean. Ahora sabía todo, sabía cuál era la causa de mi psicosis. Sabía por qué Jean estaba lejos, todo estaba claro, como si fuera una aurora de luz que me cegaba. De inmediato me levanté de la cama, tomé la ropa que había usado el día anterior sin importarme un carajo que estuviera sucia o no. Cuando me puse los pantalones caí de sentón mientras maldecía la estúpida tela de color marrón. Después tomé el teléfono, poniéndome como pude los converse azul marino y llamé a Levi, tardó dos tonos en contestar. Sabía que era mi teléfono, así que dijo mi nombre de inmediato, antes de que dijera otra cosa lo interrumpí. Necesitaba hablarle de esto, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien para que mis recuerdos fluyeran sin atorarse.

—¿Tienes horas libres hoy? ¿Estás ocupado?

—Hoy tengo todo el día libre pero si quieres puedo…

—¿Dónde estás?— pregunté saliendo de la casa.

—En una cafetería cerca de mi consultorio, seguro la conoces.

De inmediato le dije que sí, que me esperara por diez minutos. Quiso detenerme para que le dijera qué demonios sucedía pero lo ignoré y colgué. Seguramente se enojaría conmigo, quien sabe, no me importaba. Simplemente corrí tan rápido como pude, necesitaba llegar pronto o todo lo que tenía que decir se me iría de la cabeza. La gente volteaba a verme cuando corría cerca de ellos. En más de una ocasión estuve a punto de tropezar pero llegué, Levi estaba sentado en una de las mesas de afuera de la cafetería, con una bebida humeante en la mesa y un libro en las manos. Estaba usando sus lentes, ropa abrigada, ya hacía frío pero de todos modos seguía en una mesa de afuera. Cuando llegué a su mesa me senté con brusquedad, haciendo tambalear la mesa. Él se limitó a alzar su taza con una mano antes de que me sentara frente a él. Así que no hubo problemas, la mesa se quedó en su lugar cuando di un golpe en ella con las dos palmas de la mano, así que se aseguró de poner la taza de nuevo en su lugar hasta que dejé de ser tan brusco.

—¡Ya lo recordé!— me miró como preguntando a qué me refería—. Ya lo sé todo. Hay algo que no te dije sobre el funeral.

—¿Y qué es?

—Mis padres se sentían culpables— alzó una ceja, sin entender del todo—. Antes de que me fuera mis padres lo dijeron, ellos se sentían culpables por algo y yo lloré de esa manera no sólo porque le tenía cariño a la madre de Jean, sino porque sabía que la culpa de mis padres también era mía. Por eso no me atreví a acercarme al ataúd, porque me sentía culpable.

—No lo entiendo, Eren. ¿Por qué deberías de sentirte culpable tú?

—El suceso número trece lo desencadenó todo. Jean me propuso escapar de casa e ir a Nueva York con él y yo acepté, ése fue mi error. Por eso mis padres y yo sentimos culpa, por eso tengo este trastorno, por eso él está lejos.

Sí, por extraño que suene, mi error había sido aceptar ir con él.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero que sí! ;3

Ja ja, todos pensaban que Eren le había dicho que no.

Les hago pensar cosas malas ja ja.

¿Por qué piensan que fue un error decirle que sí? ¿Alguno tiene alguna teoría? Si la tienen, me gustaría leerla por alocada que sea ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! :D

Les traje un nuevo capítulo capítulo :3

¡Espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo IX<p>

Una vez que acepté ir con Jean a Nueva York me explicó todo el plan. El camino a casa se llenó de explicaciones sobre el lugar exacto al que llegaríamos y cuándo nos marcharíamos. Él había intentado armar un plan que nos garantizara al menos mínimamente que no moriríamos de hambre en Norteamérica. Jean había conocido a un pintor que vio una de sus pinturas a acuarela en un día cualquiera y le habló sobre el grupo de artistas que se reunían seguido en la Gran Manzana para hacer todo tipo de arte. Le contó que tenía chicos cantantes, un par de chicas con habilidades para la escultura, un pequeño grupo que tocaba casi cualquier instrumento, un fotógrafo y varios pintores. Por supuesto que para Jean no parecía bueno el tener que competir con tantos artistas con el mismo estilo que él, al menos al principio. Pero aquel hombre comenzó a explicarle cuáles eran las ventajas de su equipo de trabajo, la principal era que se apoyaban entre todos, por lo tanto terminaban aprendiendo más de un arte. Además suelen tener galerías en las que todos exponen cada una de sus obras, llevándose con ellos un gran reconocimiento por todos los neoyorquinos. El hombre le dio su número de teléfono y le proporcionó también una página de internet en la que podía comprobar que, efectivamente, el grupo de artistas sí existía.

Al parecer ellos estaban tan entusiasmados con poder tener un nuevo compañero que se comunicaron con Jean antes de que él lo hiciera, por medio de aquel hombre, claro. Le enviaron dinero suficiente para un boleto de avión y algunos videos en los que cada uno le daban muestras y comentarios sobre el proyecto y objetivo del grupo. Sin embargo Jean no estaba del todo convencido. Cuando Hannes regresó a Nueva York le dejó su correo y de vez en cuando hablaban a través de él. Entonces ellos se enteraron de mí y de mi gusto por la fotografía, así que se entusiasmaron aún más. No mandaron más dinero, el que habían enviado lo habían juntado entre ellos y sinceramente había sido ya demasiado para convencerlo. Así que Jean comenzó a planear todo con tanta información como tenía, pero prácticamente llegaríamos a ciegas al país, un país nuevo, una ciudad muy diferente a la nuestra, nuevas personas, un idioma diferente que, aunque lo habláramos, no era nuestro idioma materno.

De inmediato hicimos maletas, maletas ligeras, pues sabíamos que sería difícil el llevar muchas cosas. Esto era una locura en muchos sentidos. Tomamos solo un poco de ropa, y nada más. No podíamos llevar nada más, en todo caso llevaríamos dinero, tanto como pudiéramos para sobrevivir al menos una semana. El día en el que partiríamos sería pronto, así que decidimos despedirnos de nuestros padres. Yo estaba claramente nervioso, mi madre pareció darse cuenta cuando estábamos cenando, además de que había llegado de sorpresa con la excusa de que quería algunas recetas de mamá. Cuando mi padre subió a su habitación para dormir, porque suele irse a dormir muy temprano, lo abracé alegando que no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. Aún era temprano y mi madre me dijo que me quedara un poco más con ella. Entonces habló.

—Eren, sé que te pasa algo.

Le sonreí negando con la cabeza, después de hablar largo rato la abracé y le dije que sería difícil vivir sin ella. Por supuesto que me dijo que podía visitarla cuando quisiera, que no importaba si lo hacía diario. Quise llorar, yo sabía que no volvería a verla en muchísimo tiempo. Con un nudo en la garganta y otro en la boca del estómago. Cuando fue hora de irme la abracé, tan fuerte como probablemente nunca lo había hecho. Ella me dio una clase de bendición y después besó mi frente como cuando me llevaba a la primaria. Era algo así como su hechizo de buena suerte, al menos eso decía antes. Agradecí que lo hiciera, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad. Entonces fui hasta la plaza para encontrarme con Jean, que apenas había llegado de la casa de sus padres. Me solté a llorar mientras que él me secaba las lágrimas diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

El día marcado en los boletos de avión llegó. Tendríamos que levantarnos temprano para revisar que todo estuviera listo y que nada se nos olvidara. El avión partiría por la tarde, así que tendríamos la excusa perfecta para desaparecernos y no ir a la fiesta de despedida que harían mis padres para los padres de Jean, que se mudarían justo el día siguiente. Habíamos dicho que trabajaríamos hasta tarde, que iríamos al día siguiente a despedirlos aunque no fuera cierto. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente y maletas, anuncios resonaban por todos lados y mis nervios no podían estar peor. Jean también lo estaba, sin embargo se limitaba a mover la pierna rápidamente. Cuando nuestro vuelo fue anunciado Jean y yo fuimos a dejar las maletas para que fueran cargadas en el avión. Mi teléfono sonó, lo miré, era mi padre. No quería contestar pero después Jean recibió una llamada también, era su madre. Nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

—Contestaré yo— dijo mientras que mi teléfono seguía sonando en mi mano, que temblaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

Jean contestó y lo miré atentamente, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. Había algo mal con todo esto, sudor frío llenó todo mi cuerpo. Odiaba esa sensación. Era la más horrible que había tenido hasta entonces. Él hizo algunos gestos que me preocuparon aún más, mi teléfono seguía sonando, los anuncios sobre el vuelo se hicieron más y más seguidos. Dios mío, estaba tan presionado. No sabía qué hacer y Jean no me daba pista alguna. Luego colgó y me miró, como si no estuviera seguro de decirme lo que sucedía. Volví a buscar alguna pista en su rostro, que solo me decía que había pasado algo grave. Le tomé un mano con el cuerpo tembloroso, rogándole que me dijera qué pasaba. Él desvió la mirada y abrió la boca por fin, dejándome helado.

—Tu madre está en el hospital, se golpeó la cabeza— necesité sólo un segundo para procesarlo y quise salir de ahí pero me detuvo—. Eren, sé que es tu madre pero esta oportunidad es única: los boletos están pagados, todo está planeado. Sólo piénsalo un segundo, por favor.

Volví a quedarme helado. Él tenía razón, pero era mi madre. Seguro que podíamos cambiar la fecha de los boletos, no sé. Tenía que haber alguna solución. Necesitaba decidir rápido, buscar una salida a todo. Podría ser la última vez que vería a mi madre en toda mi vida, pero también podría ser mi última oportunidad de vivir de la manera que deseaba. Lo pensé por casi un minuto. Amaba a mi madre, amaba a Jean. No podía escoger entre los dos, no quería simplemente escoger algo por lo que me sintiera mal después. Miré a Jean con desesperación, buscando una respuesta en él. Mi padre seguía llamando, los anuncios del vuelo se hacían mucho más frecuentes, el agarre de Jean me ponía más tenso. Le llegó un mensaje, lo leyó y me lo mostró. Era de su madre, pero tenía palabras que mi madre me dedicaba a mí: _Eren, no te detengas por mí._ Ella ya lo sabía, ¿por qué? Volví a mirar a Jean, me sonrió como preguntándome qué haría y yo me relajé. Tomé la maleta y volví a caminar junto a él ya más tranquilo. Quizás algún día me lo reprocharía, pero también podría terminar perdonándome.

—¡Eren!

Di un salto, un enorme salto al oír esa voz, al sentir la mano de mi padre tomándome el hombro. Estaba furioso y nos miraba a ambos con la misma intensidad. Intenté soltarme pero no pude, necesitábamos subir al avión ya. Las palabras de mi madre me dieron seguridad, pero no la suficiente para enfrentarme a la furia de mi padre. Incluso Jean se quedó totalmente paralizado. ¿Qué haríamos? Esto no estaba para nada dentro de los planes que se suponía que teníamos. Intenté no mirarlo fijamente. Quería soltarme pero sus dedos estaban totalmente incrustados en mi hombro. Era horrible, sentía pánico. Miré a Jean, nos miramos y miramos a mi padre. Había tanta tensión en mi cuerpo que ya no aguantaba ni un solo segundo más. Entonces sentí que mis piernas cedían y todo se volvió oscuro. Me desmayé.

Tiempo después me enteré de todo. Los padres de Jean sabían sobre nuestros planes, pero no sabían que los míos no lo sabían. Así que, cuando mi madre estaba colgando un par de globos en la parte más alta de la pared para la fiesta de despedida, que a fin de cuentas sería para todo el vecindario, se enteró por la madre de Jean. Tuvo una gran sorpresa pero, por lo que me contó tiempo después, ella no sentía tristeza, porque pudo despedirse antes de que me fuera. Sin embargo, mi padre, que se enteró luego de escucharlas, enfureció. Estaba tan enojado que salió de inmediato a buscarme. Ambas intentaron detenerlo, mi madre intentó bajar rápidamente de la escalera que estaba usando y resbaló. Cayó para golpearse la cabeza. Mi padre regresó de inmediato, alterado. Llamaron a emergencias, la llevaron al hospital y fue entonces cuando les anunciaron que no era nada grave, que no se había hecho ningún daño grave. De inmediato mi padre fue hasta el aeropuerto, que no estaba realmente lejos de ahí, llamándome, buscándome entre la gente cerca del lugar.

Jean me miró, sentado en el borde de la cama, mi madre lo estaba cubriendo para que mi padre no descubriera que me estaba visitando en ese momento, el plan era que en ese momento pudiera regresar a la casa que rentábamos y, quizás, volver a intentar el ir a Nueva York. Había sufrido un desmayo por tanta presión contenida en mi cuerpo, que no aguantó ni un poco más y simplemente se desplomó. En cuanto mi padre me trajo a casa nos prohibió a mí y a mi madre tener contacto con los Kirschtein. Porque para él ellos eran los culpables de todo, eran quienes nos habían metido cosas a la cabeza, aún si nada de eso tenía un poco de sentido. Esos pocos días que estuve en casa de mis padres me di cuenta de todo, yo había tenido la culpa por decir que sí. No había tomado las precauciones correctas. Me odiaba por eso. Tomé la maleta que había preparado antes para ir con Jean y salimos de casa no sin antes despedirme de mi madre. El camino de vuelta fue especialmente incómodo. Cuando llegamos el sonido del reloj puso una gran tensión en nosotros.

—Dos semanas— me extendió un boleto de avión—. El vuelo es a las once. Sé que no es el momento pero…

—Basta, Jean— sentí un punzada en el corazón, lo que le diría sería horrible. Me rompería el corazón a mí mismo y probablemente a él también—. Deberíamos dejar todo esto de una vez por todas.

Él bajó el billete de avión. No me miró. Lo estaba rechazando, a él y a todos nuestros planes a futuro. Tomaría el camino fácil, estudiaría lo que mi padre quería que estudiase y me separaría de Jean para siempre. Si se iba no tendría manera de hacerme ver las cosas diferentes y todo sería más fácil. Así quizás nada de esto tendría que volver a repetirse, quizás no le daría más problemas a este chico. De inmediato se fue a su habitación, pero regresó para ponerme el boleto en una de las manos. Me dio un breve beso en la mejilla y volvió a irse. Sentí el corazón palpitar fuertemente una vez más, tuve que respirar hondo para no terminar convencido de escapar con él una vez más.

Mikasa no pareció estar de acuerdo con mi decisión cuando me obligó a contarle todo, casi de inmediato sacó la maleta que guardaba bajo mi cama y ropa suficiente para sobrevivir, justo como la que había hecho tiempo antes. Entonces la acomodó cerca de la puerta y puso el boleto encima de ella. _De vez en cuando ayúdate tú mismo, Eren._ La ignoré, o al menos fingí hacerlo, porque toda la noche pensé en sus palabras. Temprano, en la madrugada, revisé la fecha y hora en mi teléfono móvil. Ése era el día del vuelo, Mikasa había llegado justamente al momento exacto para intentar convencerme. Me cambié, busqué el dinero que recientemente había guardado en el cajón y lo conté. Tampoco era mucho, pero si se lo daba a Jean para su viaje seguro que le serviría. Lo escuché hacer algo en la cocina y recordé que tenía que desayunar, así que fui hasta allá y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había hecho comida para los dos. Me indicó que me sentara con él cuando comenzó a servir. Obedecí, dejando el dinero en la mesa. Ni siquiera lo miró, se limitó a comer tranquilamente. No hablamos, no nos miramos mucho y tampoco nos tocamos, a pesar de que siempre jugábamos con los pies debajo de la mesa.

—¿Crees que pueda convencerte antes de las nueve?— preguntó cuando estábamos por acabar, volví la cabeza a ver la hora en el reloj, tendría dos horas para hacerlo. Si me daba un beso seguro que lo hacía.

—No, no lo creo.

Sonrió levemente. Me sentí mal, quería ir con él. Quería vivir con él, quería besarlo y abrazarlo. Sin embargo nos encontrábamos ahí, sin mirarnos siquiera. Terminamos de comer, lavamos los trastes y fui a lavarme la cara. Las ganas de llorar volvieron en ese momento pero no lo hice. No quería darle oportunidades a Jean, si lo evitaba por dos horas podría de alguna manera ganar. Al menos eso pensé hasta que, aprovechando una distracción, me abrazó. Me dio un beso y después me dijo que me amaba. En ese momento volví a romper mi resistencia, como la vez pasada. Lo besé diciéndole tantos te amo como pude. Probablemente me veía patético.

.

.

.

—Pero no fuiste con él— me sorprendí.

Levi me miraba fijamente, de alguna manera sabía la verdad. No había ido con Jean. En su lugar dejé una nota en su bolsillo, con el boleto, el dinero y un lo siento escrito. Lo había estado pensando en todo el camino al aeropuerto, tenía miedo de ir y cuando estuvimos en él me di cuenta de que, aunque Mikasa tenía razón, yo tenía aún cosas que hacer aquí. Estuve a punto de explicarle todo a Levi, hasta que noté que tenía una hoja en manos. Una hoja que conocía tan bien que mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué hay del suceso número catorce?

—… Sólo son trece.

—Acabas de contarme el número quince, ¿qué hay del catorce?

—¿Quién te dio eso?— pregunté. Levi no podía tener esa lista.

—¿Qué hay del catorce?— repitió.

Sentí un profundo miedo por su tono. Levi sabía todo, me había estado tanteando todo el día, quizás desde siempre. Pero no era posible que tuviera esa lista, la lista estaba en el ático de mis padres. Al menos lo estuvo hasta que yo la recogí el día que me quedé dormido en el viejo colchón. Se suponía que debía estar escondida en mi casa, debajo del colchón de mi cama. ¿A caso había ido mientras yo no estaba? No, Levi ni siquiera sabía en qué parte del mundo vivía, tampoco se arriesgaría a hacer algo ilegal como entrar en propiedad ajena sin permiso. Una persona saltó a mi mente. Mikasa había estado ahí el otro día y me había dicho que cada semana iba a hablar con Levi sobre mi progreso. Ella no sólo sabía que la lista existía, sino que estaba al tanto de dónde pude haberla escondido. ¿En qué momento la tomó?

—Eren, contéstame.

Miré la lista en sus manos. El suceso número catorce estaba tachado con un plumón negro para que no se viera lo que decía.

Pero yo sabía lo que era.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero que sí! ;3

Probablemente dejé muchos huecos en la historia con este capítulo pero ése es el punto.

Pareciera que Eren sólo le está dando vueltas a Levi, lo admito ja ja.

Me gustaría leer su opinión sobre el capítulo. ¡Las teorías siguen siendo bienvenidas! Leí cosas interesantes ayer x3

Les dejaré a partir del suceso número trece:

13.- Día 458: La proposición de Jean (Junio 28)

14.- Día ?: ? ? ? (? ? ?)

15.- Día ?: Un nuevo vuelo y la decisión final de Eren. (? ? ?)

Yo sé que todo está confuso. Sorry not sorry (?)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! :3

Les traje un nuevo capítulo hoy, no le he dado segunda leída.

En fin, ¡espero que les guste! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo X<p>

Levi estaba siendo especialmente intimidante en esos momentos, me pregunté si no era algo poco ético para un psiquiatra pero al fin y al cabo él tenía que usar la fuerza si era necesario, Mikasa me lo había advertido antes. Ella misma le había dado esa confianza, le había contado que suele usar fuerza bruta conmigo cuando hago alguna estupidez, que si no era como intentar amarrarme con el hilo menos resistente del mundo, era como dejarme explotar por mí mismo.

—¿Qué hay del catorce? ¿Por qué dijiste que sólo había trece?— preguntó Levi echando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Sus ojos parecían tan molestos que temí por lo que pudiera hacerme.

—Porque sólo trece de ellos son importantes.

—¿En qué? ¿En tu propia novela romántica? Los últimos dos, que me escondiste desde el principio, también son importantes.

Lo miré un tanto ofendido. Probablemente sí, trece de los quince sucesos eran sólo sucesos en los que nuestro amor evolucionó, los otros dos no me gustaban del todo. La lista no tenía un título, pero eran las cosas que habían influido en nosotros de alguna manera. Sin ellas era demasiado probable que jamás hubiéramos terminado así pero amaba tanto a Jean que no podía arrepentirme de nada. No quería hablar del número catorce. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Mikasa prácticamente me estaba obligando a hacerlo. No sabía si enojarme o quererla por ello. Bastante tenía con saber que Jean no estaba en casa, ahora tenía que recordar que en realidad había alguien más ausente en casa desde hace tiempo. Ciertamente mi vida estaba llena de desbarajustes sin arreglo, probablemente mi relación con Jean nunca funcionaría, aunque pudo ser también mi culpa, porque yo estuve inventando cosas color de rosa que jamás pasarían, cosas que nunca podrían ser ni verdad ni del todo mentira. Y ya estaba algo cansado de ello. Lo había estado desde antes de que mi trastorno comenzara, un trastorno que ya parecía que iría para largo. Mis recuerdos regresaban, si, pero en cuanto dejaba de tomar por una vez mis pastillas me convertía en el caos que había llegado por primera vez al consultorio de Levi. El caos que sinceramente sólo conocía los sucesos que quería conocer y desconocía los que quería desconocer.

El número catorce influía en Jean y en mí en gran medida. Algo trágico, para mí podría serlo. Era algo trágico. Algo por lo que lloré años aún después de ello, antes de entrar en mi trastorno. Contrario a lo que yo pensaba al principio, antes de recordar el suceso número trece, Jean no era la principal causa de mi trastorno, al menos no del todo. Él podía vivir tranquilamente en Nueva York. Incluso me hubiera gustado saber que había conseguido una pareja, una familia, en lugar de quedarse con un imbécil trastornado como yo. Y en ése momento, con Levi frente a mí, rogaba porque la noticia llegara y me destruyera ahí mismo. Quizás le daba por apiadarse de mí y así no tendría que contar más de lo necesario. Aunque francamente todo era necesario.

Comencemos por partes: El cariño que yo le tenía a la madre de Jean también Jean se lo tenía a mi madre. ¿Y cuál es el punto de esto? Bueno, que a ambos nos afectó por igual. ¿Qué cosa? Una buena pregunta, que, para explicar todo más rápido, contestaré sin más rodeos de los que estoy usando ahora. Mi madre está muerta. Fue demasiado rápido todo, demasiado sorprendente para todos. Demasiado todo para mí, para Jean, para su madre, para mi padre. En fin, ni siquiera supimos del todo cómo es que logramos procesar todo. A fin de cuentas resultó que en medio de la pelea entre mi padre y los Kirschtein, en la cual ni mi madre ni yo nos metimos por temor a decir algo que echara más leña al fuego, mi madre se desplomó. Así, de la nada. Su cuerpo simplemente cayó inerte sobre el piso. Se suponía que ya se había recuperado de su golpe en la cabeza, que yo me había recuperado de mi descompensación sobre no sé qué que provocó mi desmayo, mas eso no significó nada. El cerebro de mi madre reaccionó de alguna manera extraña ante la presión de la pelea que había en ése momento y sus neuronas, como le conté a Mikasa en su funeral, explotaron.

Así que, en ése momento, me derrumbé. Para mí era como un castigo divino. No podía estar con ninguna de las personas a las que amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Mi padre no me permitiría estar con Jean y ahora mi madre estaba en un maldito ataúd. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Nada, vivir la vida y ya. En ése momento entré en una depresión terrible. Mi vida prácticamente pendía de un muy delgado y frágil hilo llamado cordura. No pensaba nada más que el poco sentido que tenía la vida si iba a vivir como una marioneta que no podía moverse sin que sus hilos fueran jalados. Eso, además, me convertía en un maldito cobarde. Los siguientes días me dediqué a quedarme en cama, durmiendo mitad del día y llorando la otra mitad. No salí por casi tres meses, la comida que digería la traía Mikasa o Armin, a nadie más dejaba entrar. Jean intentó verme miles de veces y yo simplemente lo hacía irse entre sollozos y gritos. Lo intentaba cada que mi padre estaba lejos en alguna cirugía. Las palabras que me decía eran hermosas, como siempre, pero temía lastimarlo con mi estado.

Entonces Mikasa llegó decidida a sacarme, como la buena amiga casi hermana que ha sido toda la vida. Abrió las cortinas, dejándome ciego. Quitó las cobijas de la cama, y por lo tanto de mí. Tiró el colchón a un lado, llevándome contra el suelo. Recogió la basura que tenía. Me cargó como saco de papas hasta el cuarto de baño, donde me tiró bruscamente a la ducha. Advirtió que si no quería que ella me bañara tendría que hacerlo yo, haciéndome tomar el estropajo y el jabón. Me hizo ponerme ropa limpia, que compró sabiendo que no tenía nada limpio en casa de mis padres. Se encargó de secarme correctamente el cabello, a lo cual no me opuse. Y después de dejarme sentado junto a la ventana donde se colaba la luz del Sol, se fue a lavar toda mi ropa, sábanas, cobijas e incluso recogió mi habitación al cien por ciento, aunque ya no tenía tantas cosas como antes. Yo mientras tanto me quedé dormido con la luz del sol pegando en mi espalda. Estaba demasiado a gusto. Soñé con nada, literalmente, un espacio con nada. Un espacio en el que sólo era yo, en el que ése yo sólo era un simple pensamiento de la nada. Un espacio donde Jean y mi madre nunca existieron así como yo nunca existí. Fue aterrador. Pero entonces un olor impregnó mis sentidos. Un olor que pude sentir como aquél que sentía cuando mi madre me dormía en sus brazos, como cuando se sentaba a mi lado por las noches y me acariciaba el cabello hasta que me quedaba totalmente dormido. Era tan cálida ésa sensación.

Desperté. Mikasa estaba ahí, intentando despertarme con llamados demasiado suaves y caricias que me recordaban a las de mi madre. Lloré, abrazándola. De ser como mi hermana había pasado a ser como mi madre. Como la madre de un chico demasiado problemático. Ella no merecía algo como eso, era demasiado buena. Sus hijos tendrían suerte de tenerla como tal. _Jean vendrá a verte mañana mientras tu padre no está. Por favor, escucha lo que tiene que decir._ No pude negarme, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Siempre estaba ahí para mí y yo sólo buscaba recibir cosas de ella aunque no me di cuenta hasta ése momento. Me pregunté si podría agradecerle en algún momento. Agradecerle en lugar de pedir algo más de ella.

El día siguiente Jean llegó, tal como dijo Mikasa. Ella siempre tenía razón. De nuevo estaba encerrado en mi habitación, pero no de la misma manera que antes. Esta vez estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama y un libro en manos. Me había dedicado a leer cada línea con especial cuidado, distrayéndome de lo que tendría que hacer cando Jean llegara. Tocó suavemente la puerta, usando los nudillos de las manos. Lo escuché llamarme con un tono especialmente tranquilo, luego me dijo que no entraría pero que por favor lo escuchara. No contesté pero cerré el libro y caminé hasta la puerta, acomodando la frente sobre la madera pintada de blanco y la mano en el picaporte, sin siquiera pensar en abrirla. Comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Eren, sé que todo lo que está pasando es demasiado para ti, así que lo siento por mi estúpido y cursi discurso— hizo una pausa y suspiró—. Realmente te amo, ¿sabes? Siendo sincero te amo desde el día que te saqué de tu castigo después de clases. Sé que lo recuerdas, usé una cerilla para causar un alboroto y terminamos tirados en el pasto totalmente empapados. En ése momento me di cuenta de que sentía algo demasiado fuerte por ti. Antes había sentido cierta atracción, justo el día de la conferencia, cuando dijiste que querías terminar con todos los titanes que atormentaban a la gente en el mundo. Pensé que era una estupidez sentirme atraído por un desconocido, así que te insulté para saber que no eras perfecto como mi corazón palpitante decía pero pasar esa noche en la cárcel contigo sólo me hizo entender que realmente me atraías de alguna manera. Cuando me diste el libro de texto que necesitaba y descubrí donde vivías fui feliz. Un día consideré que era imposible algo contigo, así que coquetee con Mikasa por despecho. Puedes concluir que todas las discusiones que teníamos las provocaba para no besarte cuando estabas cerca, excepto la de los tulipanes. Ésa vez me enfadé porque para mí había sido como un regalo de aniversario y que tú lo olvidaras en el hotel, más que hacerme enojar, me hizo sentir triste. No tiene sentido, lo sé. El día que te besé por primera vez fue como sentir mi mundo siendo lo más perfecto del mundo. El día en el ático, juro que al llegar a mi habitación resbalé por la puerta cerrada para intentar poder respirar de la emoción. Y el día en el que aceptaste ir conmigo a Nueva York, sentí que moriría para resucitar y volver a morir de lo hermoso que fue para mí ése momento.

Entonces se quedó callado, esperé unos segundos, pensando que pudo haberse ido. Quería que dijera un poco más de palabras bonitas como esas. Tomé el picaporte, decidido a abrirlo pero entonces escuché un suspiro y una risita por parte de Jean. Escuché con mucha más atención.

—¿Te digo algo? No sé qué hacer. Yo solo quisiera estar contigo y hacerte feliz por siempre. Sólo quiero pasar mi vida contigo, sea como sea nuestro destino juntos. No me importa si tu padre o el mío se interponen. Me gustaría simplemente vivir para ti y por ti en un mundo de color de rosa si este te incluye a ti— ése maldito Poni realmente sabía usar las palabras correctas para conmoverme. De esa manera, por segunda vez en mi vida, me convenció de pagar la mitad de la renta de nuestra casa.

El día en el que nos fuimos quien nos encubrió no fue mi madre, sino Mikasa. Quien me recibió en casa el día que recogí mis cosas del ático fue Mikasa, porque sabía que sería incómodo que estuviera solo con mi padre cenando. Cuando me quedé dormido ella ya se había ido a su casa. La pregunta era obvia incluso sin mirar la confusión de Levi, porque le había contado que mi madre había hablado conmigo por la mañana. Resultó ser una alucinación más. Cuando me di cuenta recordé todo y entré en una crisis que me llevó a empeorar un poco más. Y ahora sentía un dolor enorme, un vacío parecido al que sentí en aquel sueño en el que mi existencia era nada. Probablemente vagaba en un camino hacia la perdición, y el camino era demasiado solitario, sin importar si mis amigos, Levi o mi padre intentaban apoyarme. Ninguno de ellos me acompañaba en el trayecto. Estaba casi seguro de que Jean me acompañaría, o al menos me llamaría por teléfono mientras ando por aquel largo camino para que fuera tan sólo un poquito más ameno.

El funeral de la madre de Jean sucedió. Fue una alucinación la llamada de mi madre también. En realidad nadie supo cómo me enteré de ello pero Mikasa era quien me había encontrado fuera de la funeraria, había sido yo quien lloró desconsoladamente y fue a Mikasa a quien no la dejé contar lo que tenía que decir sobre lo que ocurrió. Mi padre sí fue. Él se mantuvo cerca del ataúd pero lejano a la vez, hasta que lo hice reaccionar ofreciéndole un café. Me siguió el juego cuando le dije a la nada que si también quería uno e incluso se dedicó a hacer dos cafés para no hacerme sentir mal. Su rencor hacia mí se había desvanecido totalmente después de dos años de la muerte de mi madre, pero él se sentía culpable por ser tan idiota en esos dos años.

—Espera, Eren. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Jean se fue a Nueva York?— dijo, Levi, interrumpiéndome de pronto en ese momento.

—Casi siete años.

Era triste recordar el tiempo que había pasado sin él. Sólo podía preguntarme si Jean no me odiaba a mí y a mis estúpidas decisiones. Si no hubiera dicho que sí a su propuesta de ir a Nueva York probablemente nada habría pasado. No hubiera muerto mi madre, mi padre nunca se hubiera sentido culpable, Mikasa jamás habría tenido que soportarme y de seguro yo no tendría este estúpido trastorno que sólo me provocaba dolores de cabeza. A mí y a los demás. Todo era mi culpa por ser tan idiota.

Después de mi tosca explicación de las cosas que sucedieron a partir de todo regresé a casa. Aún sentía esa terrible sensación de estar en medio de una existencia sin sentido. El miedo invadía mis pensamientos, debería buscar algo que me distrajera. Quizás sí debí aceptar ese trabajo con caballos. No, espera. Los caballos me recuerdan a la estúpida cara de Jean. Ésa estúpida cara que me moría por ver. Necesitaba verlo una sola vez antes de realmente morir. Podría quizás viajar a Nueva York en algún momento sólo para ver su rostro, de lejos tan siquiera. Recibí una llamada. Contesté sin prestar atención al número y me senté en una banquita de por ahí para hablar, podría distraerme un poco con una llamada de alguien.

—¿Quién habla?

—¿Ni siquiera revisas el identificador de llamadas cuando contestas?

Me reí un poco, no tenía ganas de discutir.

—Es lindo escuchar tu voz— dije en voz baja. Jean se rió también—. Estaba pensando en ti, ¿sabes?

—Que coincidencia, yo estaba pensando justamente en ti— sonreí suspirando un poco, si eso era una alucinación era algo razonable—. El otro día se cortó la llamada, lo siento.

—No importa. Ya no importa.

Guardó silencio por largo rato. Incluso pensé que pudo haber colgado, no lo sé. Sinceramente no importaba del todo si seguía o no al otro lado de la línea. Podría estar simplemente alucinando de nuevo, no sé.

—Eren, ¿puedes cerrar los ojos? Te contaré algo bonito— yo solo suspiré y solté un "ya" cuando lo hice—. Imagínate que lo que más quieres ahora es verme y darme un beso.

—Jean, no es necesario imaginarl…

Un beso. Abrí los ojos en cuanto el pequeño contacto terminó y sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente. Jean estaba ahí, inclinado hacia mí, mirándome con sus bonitos ojos color miel. Me levanté, abrazándolo con fuerza. Necesitaba que no fuera una simple ilusión. Necesitaba saber que él realmente estaba ahí. Toqué su cara con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llorosos, él detuvo mis inquietas manos con las suyas y entonces volvió a besarme.

—Estoy en casa, Eren.

Sonreí, él realmente había vuelto.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero que sí!

Ahora sí, los sucesos a partir del número trece:

13.- Día 458: La proposición de Jean (Junio 28)

14.- Día ?: La muerte de Carla (? ? ?)

15.- Día ?: Un nuevo vuelo y la decisión final de Eren. (? ? ?)

Los últimos dos sucesos no tienen fechas porque para Eren no están del todo claras aún.

¿Qué creen? Ya no le queda mucho a este fic. Probablemente el siguiente sea el último y haré un epílogo, quién sabe.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! :D

Por fin traje actualización, ámenme (?)

No he querido darle segunda leída, o más bien prefiero hacerlo después.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Capítulo XI<p>

Aunque Jean había vuelto no lo había hecho de la manera que me hubiera gustado, pues sólo estaría por unos quince días ahí. El grupo de artistas de Nueva York había conseguido viajar hasta Alemania sin un gran costo debido a un paquete de viajes que consiguieron gracias a una compañía que había decidido apoyarlos con una presentación en el país. El paquete incluía casi todo, por excepción del hotel, que supuestamente ellos mismos se habían encargado de buscar por internet semanas antes de viajar. Sin embargo resultó que jamás se registró su estadía y cuando llegaron el hotel prácticamente los botó a la calle. Así que, mientras buscaban hotel dónde quedarse, Jean decidió venir a buscarme y se topó conmigo sentado en una banquita.

—¿Vienes del trabajo? Armin me contó que tienes un trabajo estable— me dijo con una sonrisita y yo me limité a suspirar.

—No, me encontré con alguien hace rato— pareció sorprenderse—. He estado yendo con un psiquiatra y recién hoy recordé todo.

—¿Todo?

Asentí con la cabeza y lo miré. Entonces me levanté con ánimos renovados y me estiré diciéndole que no importaba del todo, que estaba mejor ahora que había visto su cara de caballo. Él no parecía del todo convencido. Sonreí. Aún lo amaba demasiado pero no me pondría a decírselo justo ahora. No sabía si el sentimiento de odio en Jean había nacido en él cuando lo dejé ir solo a Nueva York y la verdad es que no quería averiguarlo. Entonces pensé en el beso pero no quise ilusionarme de nuevo, ya tenía suficiente de las malditas alucinaciones y recuerdos falsos. Jean también se levantó, alguien lo estaba llamando. Antes de contestar me miró. Pude escuchar su conversación, hablaba con un inglés bastante fluido, así que fui capaz de entenderlo. Mis clases de inglés con Mikasa hace años realmente daban frutos de vez en cuando. _No puede ser que no haya hoteles con una o dos habitaciones libres._ Dijo, preocupado.

—¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa?

Ambos nos sorprendimos. Yo por decir _mi _en lugar de _nuestra_ y él por mi propuesta. Me dijo que no era mi obligación y que no importaba si no quería hacerlo porque al parecer era mucha gente. Sin embargo sólo sirvió para que reafirmara mi propuesta. Jean convenció a sus compañeros, que parecieron emocionados por _conocer al chico que vivió con Jean antes de ir a Norteamérica._ Les dio indicaciones precisas de donde los encontraría para llevarlos y después me dijo que nos veíamos en la casa. Suspiré un tanto emocionado para después ir a casa. Recogí rápidamente, asegurándome de ir a comprar comida, la verdad es que tenía el refrigerador algo vacío pero nada que no se arreglara con una compra rápida en el mini súper de la otra calle. Cuando llegué acomodé todo donde correspondía y no tardaron en llegar todos. El primero en entrar fue Jean junto con Hannes, el hombre que le dio la idea de irse a Nueva York. Después de que él hablara un poco conmigo mientras los demás entraban me dediqué a atender a todos y cada uno con la ayuda del Cara de Caballo. Había toda clase de personas pero de inmediato todos se acomodaron sin tocar ni mi habitación ni la que solía ser de Jean. De verdad que eran bastantes personas y por lo que escuché se habían unido a ellos varios actores.

Por la noche todos se disculparon al verme cenar, porque para ellos aún sería de día en su horario y aún no podían dormir. Les dije que no importaba. Quizás creyeron que lo dije por cortesía, pero en realidad mis noches eran demasiado intranquilas, dormía sólo por instantes, despertaba, daba vueltas en la cama y después, en la mañana, me levantaba a hacer la rutina diaria. No era algo especialmente entretenido, de hecho me molestaba en muchos sentidos pero ya no importaba del todo. Esa noche no fue la excepción, aunque me la pase intentando escuchar los murmullos de los chicos para poder entretenerme con algo. Alguien entró a mi habitación cerca de las tres de la mañana, supe quien era por la manera en la que cerró la puerta. Se sentó al lado de mí, en el borde de la cama. Entonces comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y voltee a mirarlo.

—Lo siento, pensé que estabas dormido— murmuró Jean—. Les diré a todos que guarden silencio.

Intentó pararse e ir hacia la puerta pero lo detuve. Él no pareció convencido del todo pero terminó quedándose ahí. Le expliqué que jamás dormía demasiado y no pudo evitar mirarme con algo de lástima. Se acostó al lado de mí, abrazándome con ternura. Sin darme cuenta terminé acurrucándome entre sus brazos, oliendo su aroma, uno que ya casi no recordaba. Quise besarlo en ese momento pero no lo hice, en su lugar me mantuve callado, disfrutando de algo que no podría disfrutar más tarde, algunos pocos días después. Él me dio algunos besos en el cabello, acariciándome la espalda y de vez en cuando murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Poco a poco me quedé dormido, intenté soñar con algo lindo, quizás con un mundo color de rosa como el que soñaba cuando aún no recordaba nada pero no. En su lugar soñé de nuevo aquel mundo con nada.

Intenté imaginar algo, cualquier cosa. Logré visualizar lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la galaxia. Ése lugar oscuro con cientos de lucecitas alrededor, entonces una clase de franja lisa de algún gas me rodeó, era algo semitransparente que tenía el aroma de Jean y agradecí el poder soñar con ello, porque seguramente no volvería a soñar lo mismo en años, o en toda mi vida. Aunque con la mierda de vida que estaba llevando actualmente no me sorprendería que durara poco. Demonios, ya comenzaba a estar depresivo de nuevo. Recordé que no había tomado mis pastillas ésos últimos dos días, quizás por eso estaba sintiendo tanta soledad y tristeza de pronto. ¿Me haría mucho daño no tomarlas una vez más? Mikasa había dicho que la última vez que sucedió sufrí de autismo un buen rato. Quién sabe. Por la mañana me levanté temprano, todos se habían ido, incluyendo a Jean, que me había dejado su chaqueta encima para que estuviera más calientito.

Decidí bañarme, estaba cansado y tal vez estar un buen rato en la bañera me serviría. Fui hasta la bañera, la llené con agua de una temperatura que no me interesó regular con agua caliente o fría, simplemente la dejé correr y cuando estuvo a poco más de la mitad entré sin la necesidad de quitarme la ropa. Entonces hundí todo el cuerpo, hundí la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y me mantuve largo rato dentro, sin pensar en nada más. Tal vez estaba cometiendo alguna clase de suicidio, no estaba del todo consciente de ello. Me sentí atrapado en una presión tan horrible que sentí miedo. El aire que salió de mis pulmones no pasó por mi mente, no pensaba en salir a la superficie por más. ¿Jean se enojaría? ¿Y Mikasa? ¿Qué tal Armin? ¿Mi padre lloraría? No lo sabía, al fin y al cabo sería sólo alguien más que se fue en el mundo. ¿Cuántas personas llorarían? Tampoco era muy sociable que digamos, así que quienes lo harían podrían limitarse a ser nada más ellos. Levi dejaría de tener tantos dolores de cabeza conmigo. Mikasa no tendría que aguantarme más. Armin no se la pasaría buscándome más ayuda. Mi padre podría trabajar en el hospital todo el día, tal como le gustaría. Y Jean, lo que más me dolía, podría encontrar a alguien mejor. O quizás ya lo tenía. Alguna chica bonita que pudiera darle una familia y sólo lo hiciera sufrir con los típicos problemas de las mujeres. Que si tiene cólicos o sólo se siente algo sentimental, que si se siente gorda o terminó por no parecerle bien el color de su blusa. Mientras pensaba en ello sentía un nudo en la garganta y el mundo comenzaba a distorsionarse para volverse demasiado oscuro, mucho más de lo que era al cerrar los ojos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue una presión que me hizo escupir al agua que había tragado, una voz amortiguada me decía algo, algo que no entendía. El aire entró en mis pulmones que no dejaban de arder por pedirme más aire. No podía ver del todo. Mi vista estaba demasiado borrosa y solo pude ver lágrimas acumuladas en mis ojos. Estaba llorando, aún pensaba en Jean. Sentía mi corazón siendo tan estrujado por tantos sentimientos que podría simplemente ser aplastado por ellos. Me mantuve con la cabeza agachada, sin prestar atención al montón de cosas que alguien me decía. Lo ignoré por completo. Podrían ser un grupo grande de personas pero para mí nada además del dolor en mi corazón existía. Ojalá hubiera muerto ahogado. Así ellos no estarían preocupados. Luego pensé que la vida podría estarme castigando por idiota y esta vez comencé a sollozar con demasiada fuerza. Incluso sentí que mi garganta se desgarraría en cualquier momento, sentí que mi corazón dolía demasiado. Jalé mi cabello con desesperación y maldije a la vida. Maldije a todo y a todos.

Para cuando me calmé me di cuenta de que estaba sedado. Había quedado inconsciente sin darme cuenta y ahora sólo miraba a la ventana, sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado pesado para moverme. Miré hacia la puerta, estaba entreabierta. Afuera estaban algunas personas hablando. No supe reconocer sus voces porque aún estaba algo aturdido, así que tuve que esperar a estar más despierto. Entonces la puerta se abrió y pude ver los ojos fríos de Levi mirarme con fastidio. Estaba furioso; había intentado suicidarme, no había tomado las pastillas en tres días incluyendo ése. Tenía razón si quería golpearme. Después vi a Jean y a Mikasa entrar detrás de él. Demonios, estaba tan cansado. No quería ver sus rostros en ése preciso momento. Levi chasqueó los dedos frente a mi cara y yo hice su mano a un lado con la mía.

—¿Y bien Jaeger? Pensaba que habíamos avanzado— definitivamente estaba furioso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Tuve que sedarte— sí, me había dado cuenta. Aún sentía la boca seca.

Desvié la mirada, buscando algo interesante con lo qué desvariar. Podría hacerme el idiota y ya. La pared podría ser interesante, las sábanas también. Todo podría serlo si yo no estuviera tan malditamente cansado, si mi cuerpo no estuviera tan pesado como el concreto. La probabilidad de hacer que Levi se enojara lo suficiente como para matarme a golpes me tentaba demasiado. Entonces sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin razón alguna. Me sentía como una chica adolescente con un amor platónico más que imposible.

—¿Cómo mierda se te ocurrió hacer eso?

—Sólo lo hice— contesté—. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar una bañera en casa de un idiota suicida?

—Ése no es el asunto Jaeger. Debería molerte a golpes justo ahora.

Dejé más lágrimas escapar. Sólo estaba siendo un problema mucho más grande que antes. De verdad me estaban castigando por ser tan idiota. Seguramente me merecía eso y más. Si yo hubiera sido Jean me habría ido de inmediato. ¿Quién soportaría estar con alguien así? Mikasa también debió irse. _Eren, necesitas ayuda._ Dijo en cambio. Jean sólo me miró con lástima, una que no soportaría ver por mucho tiempo. Yo ya no quería ayuda, era un caso perdido que sólo interfería en la vida de los demás. ¿No podía simplemente irme al demonio? Me hubiera gustado tener alguna respuesta, porque hubiera sido mucho más fácil tomar una decisión.

—Sería bueno que tomaras los antipsicóticos cuando debes tomarlos.

Con eso, Levi salió de la habitación, llevándose a Mikasa para poder darle unas cuantas instrucciones. No quise mirar a Jean, realmente no quería saber qué pensaba al respecto, así que escondí todo el cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. Pronto sentí un peso hundir el borde del colchón, lo escuché suspirar y tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no ponerme a llorar de nuevo. Sin embargo las lágrimas siguieron su trayecto hasta la almohada, mojándola poco a poco. Apreté las sábanas, ya ni siquiera sabía qué me pasaba. Estaba peor que una chica adolescente. Era un enfermo mental, eso era. Jean se acostó a mi lado y yo reaccioné con agresividad, terminando por tirarlo de la cama, gritándole que no quería su lástima. Después de ése día no volvimos a hablar.

Los días sucesivos tomé las pastillas como debía, me distraía en atender a los chicos de la mejor manera posible y en el trabajo. Estaba seguro de que mi jefe me despediría en cualquier momento. A veces los compañeros de Jean me jalaban de paseo cuando llegaba del trabajo. Otras veces llegaban con montones de pinturas o pequeñas esculturas. Pronto la casa se había convertido en un desastre entre el montón de cosas que iban y venían. Fui a varias de las funciones de teatro que tenían por la noche, me dejaban entrar gratis aunque siempre fuera la misma obra. Las exposiciones que tuvieron fueron bastante entretenidas, sobre todo la de fotografía. A la única que no me atreví a ir fue a la de Jean. Porque no quería sufrir al saber que sus pinturas expresaban las cosas nuevas que le gustaban, las cosas nuevas que le apasionaban y las cosas nuevas que amaba. En cada uno de sus dibujos o pinturas seguramente seguiría su habilidad única, esa con la que retrataba las cosas hermosas que le llamaban la atención.

Una noche, antes de irme a dormir, Hannes me pidió un momento para hablar a solas. Me dijo que sabía sólo un poco acerca de mi relación con Jean, sólo vagamente. Dijo que quizás no debería meterse pero que a veces era necesario empujar un poco a dos personas. _Ve a ver su exposición, seguro encontrarás algo que te guste._ Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que no pude negarme al final. A pesar de que no insistió más que eso, sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi cabeza para hacerme ir en cuanto terminé con mi trabajo. Caminé tan lento como pude, la exposición estaba abierta hasta tarde y tenía un pase especial para no pagar por la entrada. Aunque tampoco me hubiera molestado por hacerlo, después de todo no era un precio nada elevado.

La exposición fue encantadora desde el principio. Había cosas hechas a acuarela de vez en cuando y me daba cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado en los últimos años. Dibujó lugares, dibujó a su madre, dibujó cosas sencillas que con su toque único lograba convertir en maravillas. Muchos de sus primeras obras me dejaban respirar más a gusto, porque las cosas nuevas no delataban nada de lo que yo pudiera sentirme inseguro o algo por el estilo. Y entonces me di cuenta de que Hannes tenía razón: había cuadros sobre nuestros sucesos. Tenían cada uno la fecha en la que sucedía. Para el número uno había alguien resbalando en el piso mojado de la escuela por el agua que caía de los rociadores, _marzo 30._ Para el segundo había una biblioteca, en la que trabajábamos junto a Petra, que estaba entre los estantes, acomodando algunos libros con su bonita sonrisa típica de ella,_ junio 12. _Una mesa con seis personas hablando animadamente, _noviembre 15 parte 1._ Él y yo cayendo a la fuente de la plaza, _noviembre 15 parte 2._ Discos de The Strokes regados en un piso de madera, _noviembre 26_. Él y yo riendo animadamente, _desde noviembre 26._ El puesto de comida en Ámsterdam por el que terminamos perdidos, _abril 24._ El Mercado Flotante de Flores con Mikasa, Armin, él y yo comprando flores, _abril 25._ El ramo de tulipanes en el cuarto de hotel con una etiqueta que dice "Para: Eren", _Abril 26._ Él y yo bajo la lluvia, mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisita, _mayo 7. _Él y yo comiendo un par de crepes, _mayo 19. _El ático de la casa de mis padres, con notas musicales dibujadas sutilmente pero eran los acordes de Red Light, debajo de las notas, escrito con una letra pequeña y delgada, había una frase "All the girls could never make me love them the way I love you", _mayo 29. _Dos billetes de avión con destino a Nueva York, _junio 28. _Un retrato de mi madre con un marco de flores, _agosto 8. _El aeropuerto, con él parado de espaldas junto a un par de maletas y una nota tirada en el suelo que dice "Lo siento", aunque sólo él y yo sabemos lo que la nota decía, _octubre 10._ Él también tenía su propia lista de sucesos, a su modo tan original.

Y el último cuadro fue el que me hizo darme cuenta de que las lágrimas salían silenciosamente de mis ojos. Porque ahí me encontraba yo, mirando a algún punto al azar. Había usado tonos monocromáticos para pintar todo con acuarela. Los tonos iban desde el marrón chocolate hasta el café claro. Luego estaban mis ojos, demasiado llamativos entre tantos colores cálidos. No me imaginaba a mí mismo con unos ojos verdes tan hermosos como los que había pintado Jean con acuarela. Sencillamente parecían irreales. Cuando salí del lugar de la exposición fui a sentarme en cualquier lugar donde pudiera dejar la cabeza caer sobre mis manos. "_Hard to explain__"_ era el título de la pintura.

Jean no podía hacer que lo amara mucho más.

O quizás sí.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero que sí!

Este no es el último capítulo pero el siguiente sí. También haré un epílogo ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

Siento actualizar hasta hoy, sé que dije que lo haría el domingo, y ya tenía el capítulo ése día, pero tenía que presionar a alguien con este capítulo para que subiera el final de su historia.

En fin. Este es el capítulo final de "Él y yo".

Espero no haya quedado muy mal (?)

¡Ojalá les guste! ;)

* * *

><p>Capítulo XII<p>

El día siguiente fue la clausura de cada una de las exposiciones, la última función de la obra de teatro, el último día en el que se exhibirían las pinturas de Jean. Así que decidí volver a ir, quería volver a ver cada uno de los bonitos trazos de las pinturas del Cara de Caballo. Esta vez noté más detalles que antes, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pues había usado mi hora de almuerzo para ello. Cuando me acerqué a mi propio retrato noté que un par de chicas me miraban y luego miraban la pintura. Quise reírme, pero no tenía humor para hacerlo. Parecieron querer acercarse, fingí que tenía una llamada y salí de ahí. No quería hablar con nadie en ése momento. O al menos no con alguien desconocido, tenía ganas de abrazar a mi madre.

Pensé en ella largo rato durante las siguientes horas de trabajo hasta que fue mi hora de salida y para cuando quise darme cuenta del lugar en el que me encontraba, me sorprendí a mí mismo acariciando el nombre de mi madre en su lápida. Volví a llorar como el día anterior, me desahogué por una larga hora entera y después, sentado a un lado de la lápida, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, comencé a hablar a la nada. Conté a los muertos alrededor lo que había sucedido en los últimos siete años, preguntándole a mi madre cosas que respondía por mi cuenta. Le dije que Jean había regresado y que había intentado suicidarme en la bañera. Probablemente por todo lo que le contaba era una vil vergüenza para ella, y estaba casi seguro de que lo era. Terminé de hablar, dándome cuenta de que en realidad tenía muchísimas cosas que contar. Si tan sólo fuera un poco más sociable seguramente la gente se cansaría de oírme hablar, contrario a lo que generalmente sucedía. Si estaba en medio de una plática con mis amigos podía hablar naturalmente, pero en cuanto alguien extraño se acercaba mi cabeza quedaba en blanco y no decía más de lo necesario a menos que a ése extraño se le ocurriera decir algo que me sacara de mis casillas, porque entonces me convertía en un imbécil.

Más tarde me levanté, pensando exactamente qué hacer. Quise volver a casa pero justo a medio camino me desvié y llegué hasta un bonito café solitario. Entré, jamás me había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para hacerlo pero esta vez, por alguna razón, me digné a sentarme al fondo para pedir una taza de café humeante. Recorrí la taza hasta que estuvo a un poco más allá de la mitad de la mesa, como si fuera para la persona invisible justo en frente a mí. Después acomodé los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y recargué la barbilla en ellos, mirando fijamente el vapor que demostraba lo caliente que estaba mi bebida. Divagué largo rato, esa noche todos se irían a beber un rato por ser el último día, así que volverían hasta muy tarde. No importaría si llegaba tarde yo también. Podría dar un paseo por ahí, despejarme, podría comenzar a aceptar que Jean se iría pronto. Suspiré enderezándome para darle un trago. No quería que se fuera, de nuevo quería estar a su lado, o irme con él, tampoco estaba del todo mal ésa idea.

Di un respingo, alguien se había sentado junto a mí. Era una mujer. La miré con cuidado, quizás con demasiada desconfianza. Pude notar muchos rasgos con una sola mirada, era alta, delgada, su cuello estaba estirado con cierta altanería y sus ojos tenían una pupila pequeñita de color marrón. En la piel trigueña que portaba se le notaban pecas y el cabello casi negro lo llevaba en una coleta floja, con algunos mechones cayendo vagamente a los lados de su cara. Tomó la taza de café sin levantarla de la mesa, la miró un rato y después suspiró con cierta molestia marcada. _Hey, ésa es mi taza._ Me ignoró por completo, pude quitarle la taza pero no tenía ganas de hacer alboroto justo en ese momento. De hecho no tenía ganas de nada. Esperé a ver qué hacía con el café. Seguramente no quería hablar conmigo, porque si quisiera al menos preguntaría mi nombre o algo así. Entonces me obligó a beber casi todo el café, diciéndome que dejara un mínimo. Una vez hecho eso dejó caer café en la taza y la inclinó con el asa en mi dirección para poder darle tres vueltas en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj. Luego vertió lo que restaba en un platito y se puso a ver lo que había en la taza.

—Tienes problemas con tu pareja, ¿eh?— dijo aún mirando el recipiente entre sus manos, no me sorprendí. Cualquier idiota que entrara a un café solo y con la patética apariencia que de seguro yo llevaba tenía uno o dos problemas—. Tienen una relación complicada… ¿Es porque ambos son hombres?

O ella me había estado espiando, cosa que dudo, o era yo el que tenía una cara de homosexual. Mierda, ahora tenía cara de gay. Perfecto, era lo único que me faltaba. La miré como esperando que me dijera algo más sorprendente. Seguramente hablaría algo sobre mis problemas psicóticos, tampoco era algo muy difícil de deducir si tenías el conocimiento básico de ello. Después de todo había síntomas de los que no estaba consciente que padecía pero que la demás gente podía notar con una buena mirada, y esos _videntes _ambulantes eran buenos observando gente. No por algo tenían idiotas tirándoles monedas todo el tiempo.

—Hoy te hará una pregunta importante— pareció sorprendida y yo me limité a mirarla con las cejas alzadas, como pidiéndole por favor que siguiera hablando—. Pero debes estar en casa antes de media noche.

—¿Cómo Cenicienta? ¿Qué sucede si dejo mi zapatilla de cristal a medio camino y alguien tropieza con ella?— reí. Su lectura de café me había subido un poco el ánimo.

—Esto es en serio, idiota— su tono fue tan seco que callé de inmediato. Ahora sentía la tensión del momento—. No sé qué clase de pregunta te hará pero tu destino dependerá de tu respuesta.

—La última vez que dije que sí todo salió mal— murmuré, asustado. No quería que todo aquello volviera a pasar.

—Sí. Puedo ver que en tu pasado tomaste una decisión pero esa vez tu respuesta, sin importar cuál fuera, traería las mismas consecuencias— me miró, aún con el semblante serio con el que llegó—. Esta vez elegirás el camino que seguirá tu vida.

Apreté mis manos, tomando la una con la otra. ¿Jean intentaría de nuevo llevarme a Nueva York con él? Pensé en todas las posibilidades, buenas y malas. ¿Qué contestaría a cada una de ellas? Miré a la mujer frente a mí, ahora estaba mirando el objeto en sus manos. Después volvió a mirarme y me lo entregó. Me sorprendí, había muchos residuos de café en toda la taza. Sobre todo en los bordes. Saqué dinero, preguntándole si me cobraría por la lectura del café y negó con la cabeza.

—Otra cosa— dijo antes de que me levantara—. No te alteres por lo que puedas o no ver más tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hasta la salida, después de todo había pagado mi café al principio. No pude evitar mirar atrás una vez más para encontrarme con la mesa vacía. ¿Acaso esa era la razón por la que me sentí obligado a entrar? Al salir me topé con una chica rubia que me pidió disculpas al chocar conmigo. Mientras pensaba en la casualidad tan inusual que había sucedido hace unos momentos pude sentir mi teléfono vibrar levemente en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Miré el número que me llamaba. _Levi._ Hacía una semana que no me pasaba por su consultorio a pesar de que debía de verlo cuatro veces cada siete días. Sobre todo con mi reciente desorden en el que intenté suicidarme. Contesté pensando en la posibilidad de alejar el teléfono por si se le ocurría gritarme pero no lo hizo. En su lugar me preguntó pacientemente si había estado ocupado toda la semana.

—No del todo— él bufó. Pudo gritarme en ése preciso momento.

—¿Por qué no has venido?

—No he tenido ganas.

Lo escuché suspirar con cansancio. Al parecer no me iba a gritar por teléfono, aunque nunca lo había hecho en persona tampoco. Podría quizás estar esperando verme por la calle para molerme a golpes. Qué importaba. Después de asegurarse de que seguía tomando las pastillas y después de preguntarme varias cosas acerca de cómo me levantaba, qué hacía antes de dormir y cómo había sido mi semana en el trabajo, comenzó a decirme sus horas aún libres en su agenda para que escogiera la que mejor me pareciera.

—Levi, no creo que vaya de nuevo.

Silencio. Conté los segundos que la línea se mantuvo así. Quince.

—… ¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy.

Suspiró de nuevo.

—Eso es imprudente para ambas partes, ¿lo entiendes?

—Buenas noches, Levi.

Y colgué.

Cuando llegué a casa abrí la puerta con desgano. No había dejado mi zapatilla de cristal en medio del camino. Reí pensando que me hubiera gustado ver el anuncio de un idiota que ha tropezado con una zapatilla como la de Cenicienta. Sí, sería divertido. _Hombre cae a media calle al tropezar con zapatilla de cristal. _Yo lo sabría antes que todos y reiría al leer el encabezado. Después pensé que era demasiado trillado para estar en un periódico. ¿Cuánto costaría poner una noticia absurda en un diario? Entré al baño encendiendo la luz. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y cuando me miré al espejo para comprobar si tenía cara de chico gay, porque eso aún me preocupaba bastante, se apagó la luz. Quedé en una profunda oscuridad. ¿A eso se refería la mujer del café al decir que no me alterara con lo que podía o no ver? No veía un carajo. Quizás se fundió el foco. Vi por la ventanilla del fondo y noté que no era así, pues desde ahí se notaba el foco siempre encendido de los vecinos. _Mierda._ Nunca sucedía eso, ahora estaba en una total oscuridad, en un baño, frente a un espejo.

Cerré los ojos pensando en lo irónico que era todo eso. Podría decir tres veces el nombre de algún espíritu en ese momento para luego temblar como perro chihuahua del miedo. En su lugar abrí los ojos y no pude evitar gritar. Frente a mí estaba el espejo, un espejo que reflejaba ese esqueleto sin un pellejo de carne. Era como ver a la muerte frente a mí. Fue horrible la sensación que tuve, tan horrible que quise huir de ahí. No podía creer que había visto un esqueleto en un espejo. Me di cuenta de que sudaba frío. Y sudar frío no era una de mis cosas favoritas. Caí al suelo, donde me encogí totalmente. Vi la hora en mi teléfono, eran casi las doce. ¿Qué mierda sucedía con la luz cuando la necesitaba? Me prometí a mí mismo el ir a la iglesia la mañana siguiente. Recordé una vez más aquella visión y me asomé al espejo con el teléfono en mano. Suspiré aliviado, esa cosa ya no estaba. Había visto fijamente aquellos hoyos oscuros donde deberían estar los ojos, definitivamente había visto huesos en el espejo. Había visto un maldito cráneo. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió decirle a Levi que no iría de nuevo a su consultorio? Maldita sea.

Entonces la luz volvió repentinamente y esta vez me vi a mí en el espejo, tan pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero yo había visto algo más horrible. Puede que incluso hubiera visto a la muerte. Entonces recordé las palabras que me fueron dichas en el café. No debía alterarme, seguro que a eso se refería con _lo que pudiera o no ver._ Joder, había sido mi peor experiencia. Calmé mi respiración, pensé en cosas bonitas y descargué mi vejiga silbando una canción cuyo nombre no recordaba. De hecho estaba seguro de que el tono ni siquiera iba así. Maldito espejo. Lavé mis manos sin mirar al espejo y salí del cuarto de baño apagando la luz.

Después fui a mi habitación aún con las luces apagadas. La puerta fue abierta, Jean estaba entrando. Apoyé la espalda en la puerta de la habitación, con nervios recorriendo mi espalda. Volví a calmarme. Si no lograba calmarme me desmayaría. Jean me miró desde la entrada y se acercó lentamente. Cerré los ojos cuando se acercó lo suficiente para tocarlo y jadeé, asustado por lo que pudiera preguntarme, él apoyó su frente en la mía, se mantuvo así largo rato hasta que logré calmarme. Entonces me llamó un par de veces, obligándome a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. Tenía una mirada tan determinada como aquella que tenía cuando me pidió ir a Nueva York por primera vez.

—Eren— murmuró por tercera vez—. Escúchame un momento, por favor.

Asentí. Si su idea era tan loca como intentar de nuevo llevarme a Nueva York estaba de acuerdo. Esta vez no tenía nada que me atara a este lugar a excepción de Mikasa y mi padre pero ellos seguro me dejaban ir esta vez. El problema era que no sabía qué respuesta era la correcta. Quería saber cuál era la correcta esta vez. No quería equivocarme. No podía equivocarme esta vez.

—Quiero que escojas una de las opciones que te daré— se separó un poco y me miró con aún más determinación que antes—. Puedo renunciar a todo en Nueva York y quedarme aquí o puedo renunciar a ti e irme de nuevo. ¿Cuál escoges?

Temblé. No podía escoger ninguna de las dos. La primera significaba dejar sus sueños para quedarse con un imbécil con trastornos mentales. La segunda significaba dejar a ése mismo imbécil y librarse de él para seguir con su nuevo sueño pero también significaba que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo, que él _renunciaría_ a darme una oportunidad para estar con él. ¿Qué debía contestar? Ninguna de las dos me gustaba en su totalidad, pero una me convencía más que la otra. Comencé a dejar lágrimas caer ante su mirada. Demonios, alguien debería golpearme y decirme que no fuera egoísta o decirme que lo fuera. Pensé por largos y muy tortuosos segundos qué respuesta debía dar. Entonces recordé el café, recordé lo realmente fácil que había sido para mí decirle a Levi que jamás volvería a su consultorio. Había sido fácil ser egoísta en ése momento, porque si hubiera pensado en el bien de las personas a mi alrededor entonces habría programado una cita para el lunes por la tarde. Y en su lugar fui egoísta. ¿Por qué no podía serlo en ese momento? _De vez en cuando ayúdate tú mismo, Eren. _Me hubiera gustado tener a Mikasa ahí, en ése preciso momento, para que me diera un golpe y me dijera qué debería hacer.

—Jean, sé que esto es importante pero quiero que contestes algo antes— se sorprendió pero de inmediato movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. ¿Qué harías si estuviera a punto de morir?

—No lo sé, Eren. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—¿Llorarías?— asintió, acariciándome la mejilla—. ¿Qué más?

—Supongo que te daría un beso antes de que murieras.

—Hazlo— cerré los ojos, no quería ver su rostro en ese momento—. Hazlo ahora.

Me besó, mucho más rápido de lo que yo creía que lo haría. Había jurado que tardaría al menos medio minuto, Jean estaba demasiado confundido y creí que dudaría. Ahora parecía que habíamos cambiado de papeles, yo era quien carecía de determinación y a Jean parecía sobrarle en ése instante. Necesitaba sentir un poco de ésa determinación para encontrar la respuesta. Apreté su camisa con mis manos, fundiéndome en su beso. Sus labios se sentían tan bien sobre los míos que no sabía si podría dejarlos ir. No quería dejarlos ir, pero me separé. Jean estaba preocupado, lo notaba en su expresión. ¿A caso creía que estaba a punto de morir? ¿O creía que no le daría una respuesta? Sonreí y supe mi respuesta. Sólo esperaba que fuera la correcta esta vez.

—Jean, ¿puedo ser un poco egoísta?

—Yo esperaba que lo fueras.

—Entonces quédate conmigo.

Sonrió también y me abrazó.

Entre pequeños besos entramos a la habitación y nos tiramos a la cama. Hacía tanto que Jean no me tocaba, hacía tanto que yo no lo tocaba a él. Pero no lograba hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara. _Las pastillas,_ pensé. Los malditos antipsicóticos no dejarían que disfrutara de ello. Así que, cuando Jean besó mi cuello, lo alejé, mirándolo con ganas de llorar. Lo entendió y se tiró a un lado de mí, abrazándome con ternura. Murmuró cerca de mi oído que había olvidado los efectos de las pastillas y yo recordé que tenía que decirle sobre las citas con el psiquiatra.

—No volveré a ir al consultorio de Levi.

—¿Él vendrá?

Negué con la cabeza. Me besó la frente, acarició mi espalda y luego me abrazó más fuerte. Estuvimos de ésa manera hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana, sin decir nada, tan sólo abrazándonos, tan sólo mirándonos de vez en cuando. Él estaba ahí, conmigo. Estaba dándome la felicidad que no había sentido en los últimos siete años. ¿Mi respuesta había sido correcta? Quién sabe. Si muriera en ése instante al menos estaría contento, si aquella visión que tuve en medio de la total oscuridad era la misma muerte no importaba. Me sentía tan seguro entre los brazos que me apretaban que la muerte misma pudo decirme que me llevaría con ella y yo sólo me apegara más al pecho de Jean. Como si fuera mi ángel guardián o algo parecido. Porque esa noche fue la promesa de que él y yo estaríamos juntos por siempre.

Sonreí ante ése bonito pensamiento. Sería lindo que pasáramos una eternidad juntos. Aunque sólo fuéramos los dos:

_Él y yo._

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Yo espero que sí!

Sobre el capítulo: el esqueleto en el espejo sí es posible, no es una alucinación más de Eren. Es una de las principales causas de que se crea en los espíritus encerrados en espejos. Sucede cuando miras fijamente un espejo en total oscuridad, lo que ves es tu propio esqueleto y no la muerte como me contaron una vez. A mí me ha pasado, no es bonito :'v

Agradezco a mi mamá por contarme la lectura de café que le hicieron cuando era muy joven. Te amo, mamá uvu

También quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta ahora. Muchas gracias, sin ustedes no hubiera hecho un proyecto tan lindo como este. Gracias especialmente a **Charlie Yang,** a** Yuu** **Rivaille, **a **Muraki Nima,** a **KatherineCV, **a **Core Chocolate**, que por cierto tuvo unas teorías muy interesantes. Y si les agradezco a todos los que quiero agradecer nunca acabo, así que: gracias a todo aquel que lo haya leído y también a todo aquel que lo haya comentado, puesto en favoritos o lo haya seguido. De verdad, muchas gracias. Todos ustedes me han hecho enamorarme de esta historia.

Comenzaré a contestar reviews cuando publique el epílogo.

Nos leemos pronto ;)

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	13. Epílogo

¡Hola!

Por fin traje el epílogo de esta historia :3

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

Por la mañana desperté temprano. Aún si dejaba de visitar el consultorio de Levi el insomnio que me provocaban los antipsicóticos seguía ahí. Había dormido tres horas seguidas gracias al calor que me proporcionaban los brazos de Jean. Contrario a las últimas semanas, no me costó para nada levantarme. Me vestí rápidamente y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación miré fijamente los antipsicóticos, pensando si debería tomarlos o no. Terminé llevándolos en el bolsillo, sólo por si me daba por sentir culpa el no haber tomado uno. Después me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo de agua y lograr quitarme un poco la sequedad de la garganta. Otro maldito efecto del medicamento. Y ahí me encontré con Hannes. Estaba tomando café en una de esas muchas tazas que me habían traído cada que los compañeros de Jean salían a ver algo. La primera noche se me había ocurrido, por accidente, decirles que no tenía más que una taza en casa para mí y otra que había dejado Jean cuando se fue, así que ahora la casa estaba llena de tazas.

Hannes me ofreció café y se disculpó por los chicos, que aún estaban dormidos. Negué con la cabeza para restarle importancia. Entonces me sirvió una taza de té y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Le di las gracias y le conté que había ido a ver la exposición de Jean. Sonrió, diciéndome que de seguro había encontrado algo que me había gustado un montón. Tenía razón, mucha más razón de la que hubiera pensado antes. _¿Jean se quedará en Alemania?_ Me sorprendí por su pregunta. Por un momento creí que si le decía la respuesta me reclamaría pero en su ya medio arrugado rostro podía ver que él no me preguntaba por la decisión de Jean, sino por la mía.

—Supongo que sí.

—Me alegra— dijo con una sonrisita. Cerró los ojos y con un suspiro los abrió para seguir hablando—. Él quería regresar por sus propios medios desde poco antes de que su madre muriera.

—¿Por qué no lo hizo?

—No pudo, no pudo aún cuando supo de la muerte de su madre— me miró y después hizo un gesto con el que parecía que recordaba algo—. ¿Sabes? A él también le afecto lo que fuera que haya sucedido aquí. Cuando te llamó, un día antes de hecho, me contó parte de su historia y fui yo quien lo hizo llamarte por segunda vez desde que llegó a Nueva York. La primera vez entró en pánico, así que colgó pronto.

Entonces ésa llamada no había sido una alucinación. Me alegraba. Sin embargo no me alegraba más el saber que él también se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado. Tan sólo esperaba que ésa mujer del café tuviera razón al decir que todo aquello había tenido que pasar.

—No se atrevió a llamarte de nuevo hasta que yo lo obligué. Decía que se sentía culpable por todo. Entonces llegó la noticia de la muerte de su madre y, aunque lloró todo un día, se dignó a cruzar la calle hasta el teléfono público para llamarte. Duró alrededor de dos horas haciéndolo pero al parecer contestaste hasta que casi se rendía.

Recordé su llamada. Jean parecía más preocupado por mí que por él mismo y yo lo único que pensé fue en las ganas que tenía de verlo. Probablemente toda mi vida había sido un chico egoísta y nada más. Sería la última vez que lo haría. Al menos eso me prometí mientras bebía mi taza de café. Pensaba en cientos de cosas, pensé en la chica del café. ¿Volvería a encontrarla si iba a ése mismo lugar? Quería saber si mi respuesta era correcta. Pero tampoco podía depender de una chica que leía figuras en una bebida caliente. Aún así necesitaba un par de palabras que me dieran una pista de si lo era o no. Sólo necesitaba eso.

Una vez frente a la catedral suspiré. Hacía más de diez años que no pisaba una sola iglesia pero en ése momento sentía que lo necesitaba. Había algunas personas tomando fotos, turistas seguramente, pero esa catedral no era especialmente conocida, si se encontrara en Berlín tendría cientos de personas caminando en los alrededores. Empujé levemente la puerta hasta que se abrió lo suficiente para que entrara. Adentro estaba oscuro a pesar de los grandes ventanales, aunque cabe decir que el cielo estaba bastante nublado y no dejaba que los rayos del sol tocaran el suelo. Sólo habían unas pocas personas murmurando tan bajito que sus voces se perdían entre el inmenso lugar. Cuando me dio por mirar hacia arriba sentí que era demasiado alto el techo. Tardé buen rato en llegar al altar, había demasiadas cosas que admirar de ése lugar al que no había ido hace tiempo, aunque cuando era niño no iba precisamente a esa catedral. Recordé la única vez que entré. Contrario a ese momento, entrar a un lugar tan grande había sido emocionante hasta cierto punto. Había más personas y era un día soleado. Mi madre tenía la ilusión de asistir a una misa en ése lugar y ése fin de semana se lo cumplimos.

En el altar se alzaba una gran cruz con un Cristo crucificado. Miraba hacia sus pies con ojos tristes. Por un segundo pensé que estaría mirando algo de lo realistas que eran pero pronto me di cuenta de que no. Subí los pequeños escalones para estar ligeramente más cerca y cuando quise arrodillarme para comenzar con mis plegarias noté que alguien que conocía estaba cerca. Miré las pecas en su cara, definitivamente era ella. Caminé hacia la mujer y ella me miró fijamente. Después movió su mirada desde mi cabeza hasta las puntas de mis pies y dejó que una risita burlona se le escapara.

—Te ves como si hubieras tomado una buena decisión.

—¿Crees que lo hice?

—Quizás— dijo y siguió encendiendo las velas de la iglesia pero no ignoró mi presencia del todo—. No sé qué fue lo que te preguntaron, ni sé cuál fue tu respuesta, pero estoy segura de que fue buena.

—Yo creo que fui egoísta— me miró por largos segundos, después volvió a su trabajo, aunque siguió sin ignorarme del todo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No.

—Entonces está bien. Cuando tienes que dar la respuesta a algo, lo que sea, sólo será correcto si tú lo crees así— pensé en ello por los pocos segundos que estuvo en silencio, mirando cada una de las velas que encendía—. Para mí puede ser una respuesta incorrecta, pero para alguien más puede ser la mejor que has tomado.

Sí, tenía razón. Tanta que no pude contestar nada. Después recordé lo que había sucedido con el espejo, quería preguntarle al respecto pero para cuando reaccioné me di cuenta de que se iba. Quise detenerla preguntándole pero de mi boca salió otra pregunta: _¿Cómo te llamas?_ Ella me miró con cierta desconfianza en su mirada, así que murmuré mi nombre con algo de inquietud, sólo entonces se dignó a contestarme. _Ymir._ Asentí complacido, al menos ahora sabía su nombre. Ymir me miró por última vez, se despidió con un ademán y se fue. ¿A quién le preguntaría entonces sobre mi visión del espejo? _No importa,_ pensé. Podría no significar nada realmente malo. Como cuando la muerte salía en las cartas del Tarot. Quizás sólo tendría un cambio grande en mi vida. Ojalá fuera para bien.

Con aquel pensamiento me dirigí al lugar donde originalmente pensaba ponerme a rezar mis plegarias. Esta vez sí me arrodillé, cerré los ojos y agaché la cabeza. Entonces comencé a pensar en las palabras que esperaba le llegaran a Dios. Di gracias, pedí perdón. Todo en un desorden que probablemente mandaría mis plegarias a la línea de llamadas en espera. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que quería decir y todo lo por lo que quería pedir perdón terminé pensando en las palabras de Ymir. Mi decisión, mala para algunos, buena para otros. ¿Qué era para mí? Justo ahora me sentía a gusto, pero ¿qué tal en un futuro? Quizás, ya que Jean se quedaría, podríamos juntar dinero y esta vez irnos realmente a Nueva York. O tal vez a alguna parte distinta del mundo, una donde los dos fuéramos felices. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada tan realista de Cristo, entonces me di cuenta de que todas mis palabras iban dirigidas a todos menos a Dios. Como si él sólo fuera una clase de psicólogo. Sí, algo así. En realidad todas mis palabras debía decirlas en un lugar diferente, frente a entes distintos.

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Levi, mis padres y los padres de Jean. A todos ellos les debía esas palabras. Y también a mí mismo me debía todas las palabras que estaban rondando en mi cabeza. Entonces ¿qué hacía en una catedral tan grande? Organizaba mis ideas. Recuerdo que cuando era un niño eso hacía en esa clase de lugares. Cuando entré a la secundaria lo hacía, y dejé de ir cada fin de semana a la iglesia porque comencé a tener mis momentos de rebeldía a los quince años pero ahora estaba casi por terminar mis veintes y necesitaba ordenar no sólo mis pensamientos y mis ideas, sino también mi vida entera. Volví a mi posición original, quería seguir pensando en todo lo que quería decirle a la gente que quería. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que mis palabras llegaran telepáticamente a mi madre y a la madre de Jean en dondequiera que estuvieran. Pensé en mis buenos deseos para ellas, en lo bueno que sería que se encontraran allá donde pudieran hacerlo.

De alguna manera lograba sentirme a gusto ahí, rezando plegarias para mí mismo. Si quisiera rezar para Dios entonces comenzaría con alguno de esos versos de palabras bonitas que estaban compuestos específicamente para hacerlo, pero sinceramente no sabía ninguno. Seguro que mi madre me susurraba alguno al oído si estuviera ahí, viva. Porque ella siempre me ayudaba cuando no recordaba algo. Recuerdo que una vez me preguntaron sobre un dato inútil que no sabía como parte de una trivia y mi madre de inmediato me dijo la respuesta por medio de señas, ella realmente sabía cosas raras. En fin, me hubiera gustado escuchar su voz susurrándome cualquier dato, como el año en el que fue fundada aquella catedral o el nombre del perro de algún artista. Entonces sentí algunos pasos suaves acercarse.

—Te encontré— susurró muy bajito pero yo estaba tan atento a él que lo escuché como si estuviera murmurándomelo al oído.

Le indiqué que se arrodillara a mi lado y uno de mis dedos atravesó mis labios de manera vertical para que guardara silencio. Él obedeció. No le había dejado una nota siquiera para avisarle que iría a la iglesia, aunque Hannes pudo decirle que salí. Sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que él también saliera temprano, antes de que Jean se levantara. No le di demasiada importancia y cuando creí que había acabado bajé las manos de donde estaban, justo a la altura de la base de mi cuello.

—¿Crees que escuche mis plegarias?— me miró, curioso—. Son desordenadas y la mayoría se revolvieron con otras cosas que pensaba.

—Bueno— se rió un poco—, creo que las personas más desesperadas tienen demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a pensar claramente en una plegaria.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Que probablemente las plegarias más desordenadas son las que más atraen la atención de Dios— sonreí y nos levantamos al mismo tiempo—. No te había visto pisar una iglesia nunca.

—Es porque no lo he hecho en más de diez años.

Entonces nos sentamos en una de las bancas más cercanas, sin decirnos nada. Tomó mi mano, acercándose. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició mi nariz con la suya como lo hacía cuando estábamos solos en el ático de mis padres. Me separé levemente y noté que había ramos de flores acomodados cerca del altar. Él también los miró. Flores de color blanco, había muchas rosas entre ellas. No me gustaban las rosas, fueran del color que fueran. Acomodé la cabeza en el hombro de Jean. _Hubo una boda hace rato._ Cuando escuché lo que dijo entendí por qué los ramos. Pensé un momento en ello y alcé la cabeza de repente, haciendo que él se sorprendiera un poco. Lo miré seriamente antes de que una sonrisita se formara en mis labios y antes de que un sonrojo inundara mis mejillas.

—Jean, cuando nos casemos no quiero que haya rosas en nuestra boda— me encogí un poco de la vergüenza.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué debería haber?

Los colores también se le habían subido a las mejillas, me recordaba un poco a cuando coqueteábamos hacía varios años atrás. Siempre nos sudaban las manos, el rostro se nos coloreaba de rojo y casi sin darnos cuenta terminábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro sonriéndonos como idiotas. Realmente me agradaba que volviéramos a comportarnos de esa manera cuando estábamos juntos.

—Tulipanes. Prometo no dejarlos en el hotel esta vez.

—Entonces está bien— dijo y me dio un pequeño beso cerca de la oreja—. ¿Sabes por qué te regalé tulipanes ésa vez?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Antes de ir al Mercado Flotante de Flores Mikasa me dijo un dato interesante sobre los tulipanes— por supuesto, Mikasa siempre decía cosas interesantes—. Existe algo llamado el lenguaje de las flores, es muy popular entre las mujeres asiáticas y me contó que su madre tenía un libro sobre eso. Cada flor tiene un significado— asentí con la cabeza, recordando que también me había dicho algo parecido—, y cuando vio los tulipanes recordó que había un significado para ellos también.

Acarició mi rostro, mirándome con una sonrisita como aquellas que me dedicaba cuando comíamos crepes de regreso a casa, como aquella sonrisa que me dedicó cuando lo hicimos en el ático de la casa de mis padres. Era una sonrisa como cada una de ellas, y todas hacían que me derritiera como la nieve bajo el sol. Me sentía tan enamorado como cuando me besó por primera vez.

—Significan: _Te prometo un amor sincero._ Regalarlos es regalar una declaración de amor sincero.

Entendí lo que Jean quiso decir, así que lo abracé, acomodando la frente sobre su hombro. Lo amaba, amaba tanto a Jean que mi amor no cabía en mí, probablemente no cabía siquiera en toda la catedral entera. Y el amor que él me tenía a mí seguramente era tan grande como el mío o quizás más. Salimos de la catedral con las manos entrelazadas, sonriéndonos. Si él estaba ahí para mí podía sentirme bien, podía sentir que nada me hacía falta además de él. Podía olvidarme del universo entero y lo único que necesitaba saber que existía éramos nosotros.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, mirando todo borroso. No era de mañana y aún así sentía que acababa de despertar de un largo sueño. Sentí unos labios pegarse a mi cabeza por un breve instante y cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con esos ojos color miel que tanto me gustan. Entonces me levanté, aún tenía que hacer el revelado de algunas fotos pero necesitaba dormir un poco, la exposición del día anterior había cerrado hasta muy tarde y cuando regresamos a casa tuvimos que seguir haciendo algunas cosas. Sin embargo era divertido. Desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York todos los días eran entretenidos. Cada día estábamos haciendo una cosa diferente y yo era tan feliz a su lado que sentía que, incluso cuando el cielo estaba nublado, todo brillaba a mi alrededor. Probablemente era sólo el efecto de estar enamorado. Mikasa decía que jamás conoció a dos personas más enamoradas. Ella siempre tenía razón, así que confiaba en sus palabras.

Antes de entrar al cuarto donde había dejado fotos secándose fui atrapado por Jean, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura con fuerza y me dio un beso en el cuello. Ronroneé su nombre cerrando los ojos con una sonrisita. Luego dio besitos cerca de mi oído y sentí cómo pasaba una mano por debajo de mi camisa. Lo detuve dándole un beso, él sólo sonrió y me empujó suavemente hasta que mi espalda topó con la pared para besarme con una lentitud que me hizo derretir. Murmuró sobre mis labios si quería que me ayudara con las fotos, asentí con la cabeza. Mientras él recogía las fotos yo hacía el proceso de las fotos que me faltaban, aunque la exposición de ambos sería hasta dentro de media semana nos gustaba terminar antes para disfrutar de algún día libre.

La habitación estaba acondicionada para poder tener mi propio espacio para revelar las fotografías que hacía, porque no me gustaba enviarlas a revelar en cualquier lugar. Jean tenía su propio lugar para guardar sus materiales y cuadros. Una vez que puse las restantes colgadas en el tendedero salimos de la habitación y Jean se puso a ver las fotografías mientras yo hacía la comida, quitando el desorden que había en la mesa. La verdad era que la mesa estaba hecha un desastre entre manchas de pintura de toda clase, Jean se excusaba diciendo que era arte. Entonces alzó una fotografía.

—¿Qué hay de ésta?

Miré la foto desde lejos pero al principio no la reconocí, así que dejé lo que hacía para poder ir a verla con detalle. Cuando la tuve en mis manos sonreí, ganándome una mirada extrañada por parte de él. Le dije que observara bien, no pareció entenderlo hasta que miró con más atención y noté sorpresa en su rostro. Una fotografía tan oscura seguramente no sería llamativa, así que no estaba en mis planes exponerla, pero lo que había en ella era un recuerdo de lo que una vez me había sucedido. Fue el fruto de cientos de intentos en ésos dos años. Si la mirabas con la suficiente atención podías ver algo entre la oscuridad. No era un reflejo como aquella vez, pero seguramente te llevarías una sorpresa al encontrar un esqueleto y una vez que lo veías no podías borrarlo de la fotografía aunque siguiera siendo exactamente la vista.

—Es una clase de ilusión óptica— dije regresando a hacer la comida. Jean me siguió.

—Pues es espeluznante.

—Imagínate que lo ves a media noche en el espejo de una habitación en total oscuridad.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso?

—Hace tiempo.

Jean no daba crédito a lo que decía, de hecho se pasó mirando la fotografía por varias horas más preguntándome cada detalle de cómo la había sucedido algo así. Le conté todo unas diez veces contestando sus preguntas como podía y no pude evitar pensar en lo que sucedió después del día en el que fui a ésa catedral a orar para mí mismo.

Por supuesto que no me había recuperado de mi trastorno así como por arte de magia, había sido convencido por todos de volver a mis terapias. Ahora tenía a Jean cuidando que tomara mis pastillas, lo tenía ahí para apoyarme de cerca. Tuve recaídas en las que mi depresión ni siquiera era aguantable para mí mismo pero cuando me daba cuenta de que estaba recayendo intentaba respirar profundo y cuando me levantaba de la cama para comenzar un nuevo día ahí tenía a Jean sacándome a la fuerza de la habitación por si se me ocurría volver a enrollarme entre las sábanas. A veces incluso me hacía salir aunque no quisiera, terminaba divirtiéndome entre las tonterías que hacíamos y los lugares a los que íbamos. Si él no hubiera estado ahí para mí seguramente nunca habría superado nada, seguramente estaría en un largo camino a la perdición.

Nos tomó alrededor de dos años que superara mi depresión y sólo medio año para superar mi psicosis. Mi trastorno era ocasionado por ello, pero Levi nos había dejado muy claro que no podíamos dejar que la clase de trastorno que padecía evolucionara y poco a poco cambié de tomar antipsicóticos diarios a tomar un antidepresivo muy leve una o dos veces a la semana. Después, cuando parecía que podía socializar normalmente, Levi me quitó el medicamento totalmente, aunque las terapias siguieron su curso hasta que creyó que estaría bien por mi cuenta. Levi incluso ayudó con la relación que tenía con mi padre y a Jean lo ayudó a ayudarme cuando estábamos tenía mis recaídas, por eso siempre sabía qué hacer. Mi autoestima subió, regresé a ser el idiota que era hacía años.

Comenzamos a ahorrar dinero y pronto logramos comprar billetes de avión para ir a Nueva York. Fijamos la fecha, salimos de casa con las maletas listas, esperamos nuestro vuelo y justo un momento antes de que subiéramos a nuestro vuelo pude ver a mi padre, a Mikasa, Armin y el padre de Jean despidiéndonos a lo lejos, incluso Levi estaba ahí. Esta vez todos lo sabían, esta vez sí viajaría con Jean, esta vez nadie estaba en desacuerdo. Esta vez podría estar con Jean.

—¿Qué haremos para tu cumpleaños?— dije al final, callándolo con un beso.

—No creo que sea importante del todo.

—Oh, vamos. Debe haber algo que quieras hacer— lo animé—. Faltan dos semanas para mi cumpleaños y tres para el tuyo. Las reservaciones en los restaurantes de esta ciudad se hacen un año antes.

Lo pensó, sólo por unos segundos.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a Ámsterdam? Nos perderemos luego de ir por comida y al día siguiente te compraré un ramo de tulipanes de todos colores, espero que no lo dejes el hotel.

—Por favor, Jean. No soy tan idiota como para hacer eso— reí y me paré de mi lugar en el sofá, caminando con los pies descalzos hacia el balcón.

Miré a través del cristal pero no abrí el ventanal. Pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría viajar una vez más a Ámsterdam, volver a perderme con él y llorar de la frustración una vez más. Aunque estaba casi seguro de que me pondría a reír cuando me diera cuenta de que sucedía una vez más y reiría aún más fuerte cuando nos diéramos cuenta de que estábamos a una vuelta de esquina del hotel como aquella vez. Recargué la espalda en el vidrio con cuidado, sin poner mucho peso. Vi cómo Jean se acercaba a mí con algo en la mano. Algo que no reconocí hasta que lo tuve frente a mis ojos, dos boletos hacia Ámsterdam. Sonreí y comencé a besarlo.

Cuatro boletos de avión toqué en mi vida, cuatro veces hice maletas, sólo dos de ellas viajé en avión. Dos ramos de tulipanes recibí de Jean, uno de ellos lo dejé en el hotel. Quince sucesos que marcaron mi vida están en una lista. Dos personas se fueron de mi vida y otras se colaron a la fuerza. Tres ciudades fueron importantes. Una conferencia me hizo conocer al amor de mi vida, una opinión me hizo odiarlo y una canción me hizo amarlo. Realmente era un mundo extraño, me había hecho pasar por tantas cosas para que pudiera apreciar lo bello que era estar junto a la persona que amaba.

—_Some peoples think they're always right— _murmuró acariciando mi cintura con sus manos.

—_Others are quiet and upthight— _seguí sin poder evitar el rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

—_Others them seem so very nice—_ sonreímos.

Ésa canción era especial, aún si no era demasiado romántica.

—_Inside they might feel sad and wrong_.

Así, seguimos nuestro dueto hasta el final de la canción, entre besos lentos pero sin perder el hilo de la canción en ningún momento. Jamás marcamos el ritmo de la canción, simplemente recitamos cada verso con voz suave. El mundo alrededor no hacía más que desaparecer ante nosotros, no hacía más que desvanecerse ante las palabras en inglés que nos decíamos con ternura. En ése preciso momento todo era perfecto, no hubo un sí ni un no. No hubo necesidad de decir algo más allá de la letra de una canción, porque la respuesta estaba en los últimos versos. Siempre lo estuvo.

—_Shut me up and I'll get along with you…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?<p>

¡Espero que sí! ;)

Canción: You Only Live Once - The Strokes

Por ahora ha acabado esta historia, realmente agradezco a todos los que la han seguido y también a todos los que la lean en un futuro.

La verdad es que la historia de "Él y yo" surgió en un principio como algo trágico y cuando escribí el primer capítulo, de sólo cinco que tenía planeados al principio, vi una infinidad de posibilidades para seguir adelante. En fin, terminé enamorándome de la historia pero éso no significa que deje de ser trágica. Por ello mismo ha sido Eren quien ha narrado su propia historia, para confundirlos. Así que dejo a interpretación libre esta nota y lo demás.

En fin (?)

Sobre la aparición de Ymir: probablemente sea extraña la percepción de su personaje en este fic, porque se dignó a ayudar de alguna manera a Eren, algo que en el manga no haría porque le tiene desconfianza. Sin embargo este no es especialmente el caso porque aquí no se conocen más que por casualidad y no tienen razones para desconfiar el uno del otro. Además me parece que Ymir, aún con lo desinteresada que siempre es, es una personalidad muy sabia.

Sobre un review: alguien me preguntó si haría alguna historia Jean/Eren que no sea AU y la respuesta es: sí. Tengo un par de oneshot planeados por ahí ;)

También tengo varias historias más planeadas en Universo Alterno y un mes de vacaciones todavía ja ja.

Contestaré los reviews a partir de ahora, si recibo nuevos igual los contesto ;3

Mil gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
